Solo por la Noche
by Jade0709
Summary: A Bella la persigue una pesadilla de su pasado. Viaja a New York donde cree que podía dejar todo atrás, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. El amor no lo es. Edward tampoco lo es.
1. Despertar

Música:

River flows you – Yiruma

Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts

_**Primer Capítulo**_

_**Despertar**_**.**

Música

Música, eso era lo que estaba soñando Bella, miles de notas musicales de todos los colores flotaban a su alrededor y una hermosa melodía interpretada a piano se escuchaba. Solo un genio podía tocar con tal precisión.

Dicen que cuando se sueña con música, se trata de exorcizar miedos y temores, Isabella sabía que eso era cierto, a sus cortos 20 años de edad había pasado por cosas que personas normales a lo mejor nunca las vivirían.

Pero el sueño de Bella la ayudaba a relajarse, la ayudaba a mandar lejos esa recurrente pesadilla que la atormentaba, esa pesadilla con nombre propio. Ella era una chica fuerte, había llegado a Nueva York completamente sola, demasiado lejos del lugar donde se crió, cuando lo más lejos que había ido era a Phoenix a vivir con su madre, desgraciadamente esa fue su infancia y su juventud, viajar de Forks a Phoenix y de Phoenix a Forks porqué sus padres pensaban que pasar más de tres años con su hija era demasiado tiempo, Bella estuvo en tantos institutos que no recordaba ni el nombre de la mitad de ellos. Finalmente se graduó en la secundaria de Forks, y cuando pensó que su vida estaba mejorando porqué la habían admitido en la Universidad de Seattle para cursar Relaciones Internacionales, todo cambió, la vida le tenía preparada muchas cosas más, la repentina muerte de su madre y conocerlo a _él, _su pesadilla, la persona que ató su alma a una jaula de miedo. Ni siquiera logró cursar el primer año de su carrera, ella huyó a Nueva York pensando que entre más lejos estaría más rápido olvidaría lo que sucedió.

Así fue como su vida cambió totalmente, creyó que podía limpiarse de toda la basura que encontró en Seattle, logró inscribirse en la Universidad de Nueva York, afortunadamente sus calificaciones de Instituto le ayudaron, ella nunca había sido la mejor de la clase, y si que tuvo cursos en los cuales pudo intentar serlo, pero por lo menos terminó con un promedio necesario para ingresar una universidad.

Isabella logró conseguir un modesto apartamento, el cual decoro hermosamente, con colores alegres que la sacaran un poco del ambiente gris de la ciudad de Nueva York, sin embargo este no era ni remotamente parecido al ambiente de Forks, el cual era más bien verde, demasiado verde para el gusto de Isabella, sus mejores años los pasó en Arizona, la cual prefería mil veces antes que el eterno gris del encapotado cielo de Forks. Pero Nueva York le gustaba, en especial en Primavera y otoño, el inverno por otro lado le parecía demasiado gris y el gris le recordaba a Forks y Forks le recordaba lo enormemente sola que se encontraba. Por lo menos acá podía pasar el año nuevo en el Time Square rodeada de mucha gente, lo cual la llevaba a ansiar estar sola en su apartamento, con la única compañía de una botella de vino barato y el cigarrillo que siempre se fumaba en año nuevo desde los 18 años.

Su padre obviaba las razones por la cual su hija se fue de Seattle, la relación de Bella con el jefe de policía Swan no era la mejor, pero por lo menos se soportaban, pero contarle lo que a ella le paso no estaba en sus planes, su padre podía ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponía e Isabella no quería eso, igual manera no creía que contarle _eso_, cambiaría el pensamiento de Charlie de que ella era una molestosa carga, solo haría que su padre tuviera una falsa lástima por ella y eso era peor que el dolor en el culo que él provocaba.

Bella se fue adaptando a la vida agitada de Nueva York, ya estaba cursando segundo año de Relaciones Internacionales, su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, bueno tal vez no, pero Bella le gustaba pensar que si; ella había aceptado la muerte de Reneé pero estaba segura que nunca lo superaría. La relación con su madre nunca había sido la mejor, pero por dios, era su madre y la extrañaba mucho, le causaba mucho dolor el no haber tenido una mejor relación con ella.

_La vita é bella, _claro que lo era, Isabella no dudaba de eso, quizás su vida era bella para alguien, tal vez lo era para las tres brujas griegas del destino que jugaban con sus hilos de la vida y con ponerle alguna tragedia para entretenerse; pero podría haber sido peor, pensaba Isabella, así que solo rogaba con que las tres brujas se entretuvieran con otra vida y se aburrieran de la suya.

Un ruido lejano la despertó de su profundo sueño, las notas musicales y la hermosa melodía se desvanecieron en el aire dejando en su lugar el molestoso ruido de su despertador, como lo odiaba. Un mal necesario.

Se levantó consciente de que el primer pie que pisará fuera el derecho, ella se tomaba muy en serio eso de la mala suerte. Se miró en el espejo de baño, hoy no tenía las pequeñas manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos, símbolo de una noche sin pesadillas, su cabello parecía indomable, lo tenía un poco más largo, justo debajo de la cintura, observó la pequeña y delicada joya que llevaba en su nariz, recordó lo ebria que había estado para atreverse a hacer una perforación, su amiga Rose había tenido parte de la culpa, hace seis meses la había convencido de ir a la inauguración de un pub, Bella era una novata en lo que respecta al alcohol, por lo cual terminaron muy tomadas y en "Tatoo" donde Rose se hizo una pequeño tatuaje y convenciéndola de que se hiciera la perforación, al día siguiente casi muere de la impresión, pero le terminó gustando y decidió dejárselo.

Isabella terminó de hacer su inspección de "ojos trasnochados" y se metió a la ducha, cepillo sus dientes, escogió su ropa, la cual era un total insulto para cualquier diseñador, una falda larga, blusa ancha, medias y sus zapatos bajos, si un completo desastre, pensó Bella mirándose al espejo. Desayunó un poco de fruta, cereal y jugo de naranja y como toda persona normal cogió en metro. Hoy tenía clases temprano con el Profesor Smith, contratos Internacionales, su curso favorito.

Llegó a NYU justo a tiempo, otro vicio de Isabella, llegar temprano a todo, rió cuando recordó escuchar en un programa de Televisión que eso era "no cool" a veces pensaba que el hombre se encasilla en demasiados cosas superfluas; su amiga Rosalie llegó 15 minutos después de ella.

-¿Cómo es que logras llegar tan temprano Bella? - Isabella rodo los ojos y la ignoró.

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo has estado? – el ánimo de su mejor amiga decayó en un instante.

-Tengo tanto que contarte, ¡dios! Ya ni recuerdo hace cuando no te veo, soy un desastre de amiga, hace dos días vi a Royce con su nueva novia, no sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso, lo odio tanto, ¿cómo es capaz de pasearse delante mío con el intento de mujer esa?

Rosalie Hale, lo tenía todo en la vida, era hermosa e inteligente, tenía una gran familia que la amaba mucho, tenía dinero, pero eso no la hacía exenta del mal de muchas mujeres: "un imbécil". Su ex novio Royce King era uno de esos. Después de dos años de relación, Rosalie descubrió que "el imbécil" la engañaba con la que se hacía pasar por su prima, pero que solo era la puta preferida de Royce, el infortunado cliché, era cierto lo que algunos decían que a veces "puedes estar comiendo el mejor caviar y se te antoja un Hot Dog".

Y allí estaba la mejor amiga de Bella sufriendo por alguien que ni en un millón de años luz era bueno para ella, y si eso le pasaba que se esperaba para las demás, _como ella, _pensó Bella.

-¡Oh Rose! Que mal, "el imbécil" es más bastardo de lo pensaba, tienes que sacártelo del corazón amiga, sabes que él no vale la pena – Isabella no sabía nada de las relaciones pero tenía sentido común y cuando algo no te conviene lo mejor es alejarte - ¿cómo vas con lo del trabajo? Seguro que así vas a poder distraerte más.

-Comienzo hoy mismo después de la Universidad; te aseguro Bella que no vuelvo a entregarle mi corazón a ningún idiota como Royce.

En ese momento llegó el Profesor Smith, Rosalie y ella entraron al sobrio auditorio donde se dictaba el curso de contratos internacionales, se sentaron en la cuarta fila como casi siempre hacían; en la vida de Isabella todo iba normal, tanta normalidad que la asustaba, no quería pensar en Seattle y lo que sucedió allí pero a veces le resultaba imposible, decidió apartar esos pensamientos, él no le haría daño y en caso de que lo intentará sus clases de defensa personal del Gimnasio que frecuentaba le iban a ser útiles. _ Le patearemos las bolas, _decía su chica rebelde interna.

Eso la hacía sentir algo segura pero el horror nunca se iba, siempre estaba ahí atormentándola, solo quería que algún día se fuera, sentirse protegida con alguien y no pensar en él y en su maldad nunca más.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, al terminar Rose la invitó a una cafetería cerca del campus para almorzar.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa para serte sincera Bella, esta empresa es muy importante, mi padre conoce a la familia Cullen hace mucho tiempo y va hacer una gran responsabilidad, no quiero defraudarlo.

-Yo sé que lo vas hacer muy bien Rose, eres inteligente y dedicada en lo que haces y a lo mejor consigues a alguien que te haga olvidar a Royce – le dijo Bella guiñándole el ojo.

Las dos soltaron una sonora carcajada, ganándose unas cuantas miradas, terminaron de almorzar y se despidieron, Isabella se dirigió a su curso de francés y Rosalie a su trabajo.

A Isabella siempre le habían gustado los idiomas, ese fue un factor por el cual escogió Relaciones Internacionales como su profesión, ella sabía algo de italiano, su madre desde pequeña la había obligado a ver películas en ese idioma y en los institutos en lo que estuvo siempre escogía ese curso y bueno el francés siempre le había gustado además de que era muy importante para su carrera, y pensar que muchas mujeres de su clase de francés solo estaban allí por que a muchos hombres les gustan que le hablen en ese idioma, hay que estar muy mal para hacer algo así.

Hoy tenía examen final para aprobar el nivel, su último nivel, y Gregory, su profesor, quien se comportaba como "el profesor amigo de los estudiantes" todo el nivel pero que el día del examen cambiaba de papel, era algo así como el policía bueno policía malo, lo cual hacía creer a Bella que él no era tan normal.

El examen era muy largo y era el más complicado que había hecho, tenía una serie de verbos con conjugaciones, todo eso le toco aprenderlo de memoria, su examen final y podía decirse que era francoparlante; Al terminarlo se encontraba muy agotada, había pasado tres horas sentada y matándose por recordar y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Ese jueves al salir de la –extensa- prueba, Isabella se dirigió al supermercado a comprar una botella de tequila y un paquete de cigarrillos, y olvidar un tanto su soledad, escuchando Ella Fiztgerald o por el contrario terminar llorando como un bebé, igual ella era una masoquista, eso le decía su madre siempre. Dramma Queen.

Escogió un tequilla barato, cigarrillos light, no quería matar tantas neuronas, pagó y caminó unas cuantas calles más para llegar a su edificio, su apartamento estaba en el segundo piso y no había ascensor. Entró a su casa y dejó su compra en la mesa de su cocina, se puso ropa cómoda, ya podía quitarse "el disfraz de tía solterona", como ella le decía, encendió su equipo de sonido, conectó su preciado iPod y colocó _Cry me a River, _por un momento se dejó llevar por los suaves y elegantes sonidos del piano, la voz de Ella era exquisita, abrió la botella de Tequila, preparó algo de zumo de limón y en un vaso Collins mezcló las dos cosas, se podía decir que tenía una bebida decente, prendió un cigarrillo y cantó, le canto a todos los que no sabían amar, hombres y mujeres por igual; amar para ella no solo era el amor romántico, para ella el amor tenía que entenderse en todo el sentido de la palabra su padre no la amaba de eso estaba segura, y su madre tal vez si la amo, pero algo que necesita el amor es que se demuestre y ella muy pocas veces lo hizo; Isabella tampoco aprendió a amar, nunca se sintió amada, nadie, jamás le demostró lo que era.

Como efectivamente lo pensó, ella terminó llorando al escuchar la canción, una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, quería ser amada y amar, no todo podía ser oscuridad en su vida, ella se resistía a que su vida se convirtiera en un Blues.

Al menos al día siguiente era viernes, eso la animaba un poco, al fin iba a poder deshacerse de su "disfraz" por algunas horas, solo los viernes dejaba de ser la tía solterona, era como una especie de tradición para ella, una sonrisa sin alegría se marcó en su cara, eso era a lo que _él _la había empujado, a ser más tímida de lo que ya era y a tener ese miedo constante de no estar segura de conocer completamente a alguien, en especial al género masculino. "_voy a morir virgen y con 40 gatos" _ pensaba Bella mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo al mismo que maldecía en su mente a la gente psicópata que le dañaba la vida a las personas para siempre.

Con el alcohol ya en su cabeza, Isabella terminó cantando "Put your hands of me" de Joss Stone sobre su sofá, esperando que sus vecinos no creyeran que era alguna clase de invitación para tener algo, pero ese pensamiento lo descartó inmediatamente, ella era la tía solterona, nadie iba a querer poner sus manos en ella. Cuando se cayó del sofá se dio cuenta de que ya estaba suficiente ebria y que debía irse a dormir al menos que quisiera que su fiesta ultra privada terminara en el hospital.

Antes dormir solo pidió que su pesadilla no estuviera presente en su mente esa noche y que en su lugar soñara con la hermosa melodía de la noche anterior.

Hola Chicas, bueno este es mi primer FanFic, la historia poco a poco se va ir desarrollando, muy pronto aparecerá Edward para darle un giro de 180 grados a nuestra solitaria Bella. Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próxima capítulo, trataré de que sea cada semana, Saludos!


	2. Pesadilla

Música:

The Scientist – Coldplay

Sunday Morning – Maroon 5

Free me - Joss Stone

Fix you - Coldplay

_**Segundo capítulo**_

_**Pesadilla**__._

La sensación de que algo iba mal se apoderó de ella de nuevo, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y su mente le decía que algo definitivamente no iba bien. La última vez que recordó haber sentido algo parecido fue cuando su madre había muerto. Un leve sudor frio cubrió su rostro, por más que su cerebro le gritará que se alejará sus pies no respondían esa orden; descendió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido; al instante siguiente al que abrió la puerta al final de los oscuros escalones lo confirmó todo. Cuerpos humanos congelados sin ningún rastro de vida; cinco cuerpos congelados, todos de mujeres, una ola demoledora de horror la invadió, ella simplemente no lograba concebir tanta maldad, su mente no pensaba, aún no reaccionada; su nombre fue susurrado en el fondo y encontró sus ojos endemoniados, dejo su suerte al azar. "_corre" _fue su único pensamiento y lo hizo, pero él era rápido.

"_no te vas a escapar Isabella, vas a ser mía por siempre" _

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de Bella fue desgarrador. Otra pesadilla. Más lágrimas. Esta vez fue demasiado real. Necesitaba un psicólogo, ella ya no soportaba más, ni su mente, ni su cuerpo soportaban más. Ella quería vivir una vida tranquila, sin fantasmas, sin miedos y sin pesadillas, esa no era ella, tenía que deshacerse de eso rápido.

Ella solo deseaba borrar todo, dejar todo lo malo atrás y regresar al momento donde ella creía que había sido feliz, solo quería que la llevaran al comienzo y así poder comenzar de nuevo. Si es verdad que la vida no era fácil, Isabella no refutaba eso, pero en lo que no estaba de acuerdo era en el hecho que a algunos les fuera extremadamente difícil.

Su reloj marcaba las 3 y 40 de la madrugada y como ella lo predijo no logró dormir de nuevo, se quedo estática en la cama hasta que su objeto más odiado por las mañana "el despertador" empezó a sonar. Por más que Rosalie admirara su puntualidad, Bella odiaba levantarse temprano, pero odiaba aun más tener la misma pesadilla, y de nada servía desear dormir cuando lo que te jodió la vida iba a aparecer al instante.

Con un sonoro suspiro, Isabella se levantó de la cama. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados por pasar mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Esta vez no se molestó se molestó en mirarse al espejo, ya sabía lo que iba a ver. Se desnudo rápidamente y se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua la cubriera toda, estaba un poco fría ya que no le dio tiempo que se calentará pero ella necesita eso, ella necesitaba sentir el efecto del agua sobre su cuerpo, como si purificará cada fibra de su ser, de su oscuro ser.

No lloró, ya lo había hecho por casi dos horas, no podía hacerlo más, por el contrario se sentó en el piso del baño y dejo que el agua corriera, por ese solo momento ella no quería pensar nada; ella ahora estaba bien y lejos de _él, _nada le pasaría, eso tenía que recordarlo.

Con un poco más de ánimo, pero no del todo bien, salió de la ducha. Comió fruta y un jugo de naranja como casi siempre hacía; siguió su rutina mañanera cepillando su cabello para recogerlo en un furioso moño de "señora propietaria de 40 gatos". Miró con algo de rabia su disfraz, _un día de estos, un día de estos te quemaré, _sin embargo no protesto más y se lo puso.

Afortunadamente hoy solo tendría una sola clase y no tenía clase de francés. Hoy en la noche el disfraz desaparecería. Ojalá y sus pesadillas también lo hicieran.

El trayecto no era muy largo, su apartamento quedaba relativamente cerca de la universidad, pero aun así tenía que coger el metro, ese hecho no la molestaba, toda estaría bien, siempre y cuando su iPod tuviera suficiente batería para reproducir sus canciones favoritas, a Bella la música muchas veces le ayudaba a sanar y a distraer su mente de las miles de personas que frecuentaban el metro neoyorkino; a ella no le gustaban los lugares llenos, tampoco el estar rodeada de tantas personas. Su música y su disfraz le ayudaban a relajarse y mantener cierta distancia del resto del mundo.

El ambiente de la ciudad cambiaba todos los viernes, las personas al parecer cambian de humor por ese hecho, en la estación de metro había más caras alegres. La ciudad gris de repente ya no lo era tanto. Sin embargo Isabella no pudo contagiarse de ese buen humor, especialmente hoy se sentía miserable, la alegría la ponía flemática, ella sabía que estaba siendo una egoísta pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

Isabella caminó unas cuantas calles desde la estación del metro hacia la universidad, al cruzar la calle antes de NYU un Maserati a toda velocidad casi hace "galleta de Bella" con ella. Tal vez ella iba algo distraída para no notar el semáforo cambiante, aun así ella encontró ese hecho un aliciente para darle una salida a su mal humor.

- ¡Imbécil! Esto no es una maldita pista de carrera - gritó Bella con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que _el propietario del flamante Maserati que podía competir en la fórmula 1 _se había detenido y al parecer logró entender el insulto que ella le dijo, él retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Bella.

- ¿Cómo me llamó señora? – _por todos los malditos dioses del Olimpo juntos, _ esa era la voz más hermosa y sexy que Isabella había escuchado en toda su existencia, no le podía ver perfectamente el rostro al conductor, claramente era un hombre y ella obvió claramente el hecho de haberla llamado "señora", sabía perfectamente que eso parecía cuando usaba el disfraz, lo que no tenía claro era como la había escuchado. Sin embargo Isabella pensaba que por más voz hermosa que tuviera era un completo cínico por reclamarle después de casi atropellarla. Su chica rebelde interna, le susurraba los sinónimos de imbécil y su tía solterona babeaba sobre uno de sus cuarenta gatos, si definitivamente necesita un psicólogo, ya estaba escuchando voces internas, pensó ella.

- Imbécil _señor, _usted no está en la fórmula 1, ni en la fórmula Nascar, ni en ninguna mierda que se le parezca - sin esperar alguna respuesta Isabella salió pitando de allí, ella nunca había utilizado ese lenguaje, o por lo menos no lo había exteriorizarlo, por lo que considero que sería mejor huir de allí a esperar que le respondieran con algo a lo que ella probablemente no tendría respuesta, ya había sido casi atropellada y no iba a besarle el trasero a nadie después de eso.

Por otro lado, por otro _buen _lado, Isabella recordó esa hermosa voz; decir que estaba en las nubes sería un miserable eufemismo, ella amante de las hermosas voces y acababa de escuchar su favorita, desde hoy se declaraba fan de la _voz sexy, aterciopelada y dueña de asquerosamente costoso Maserati._

Aunque, ella también creía que él era un completo tonto, nadie podía conducir a tal velocidad, estar a punto a arrollar a alguien y ni siquiera pedir disculpas, había que ser muy orgulloso y egocéntrico para actuar de esa manera, Bella no sabía que le disgustaba más si eso o el simple hecho de atreverse a llamarla "señora".

Isabella llegó, como siempre, temprano a su clase, dejó a un lado los pensamientos sobre su casi muerte y aprovechó el tiempo para seguir leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio"…de nuevo. Míster Darcy siempre había sido un enigma para ella, no era el tipo de hombre perfecto, ni tampoco el típico príncipe azul con tantas buenas cualidades, a pesar de tener dinero no era la persona favorita de muchos, pero aun así Elizabeth Bennet lo amó con todos sus defectos y virtudes, y cualquier mujer que leyera el libro terminaba enamorada de él, por esa misma razón se preguntaba que sería mejor: sufrir y amar ó tener paz mental pero viviendo una relación simple y monótona. Ella descartaba completamente la relación simple y monótona, solo pedía que las Moiras del destino no la hicieran sufrir tanto, Bella pensaba que su cuota de sufrimiento ya tendría que haber sido cobrada y no quería más de eso en su vida.

Míster Darcy también era orgulloso, ¿hasta dónde el orgullo deja de ser un defecto para convertirse en una virtud? Bella pensaba que el sexo femenino siempre tenía una predisposición al drama, por eso resultaba mejor amar a personajes oscuros que al príncipe de Blancanieves, cuya mente era una tabula rasa en la cual se le hacía imposible a la quisquillosa mente de una mujer sumergirse, por lo cual aquellos hombres que tenían el cartel de "camino equivocado, ve a otra dirección" atraían potencialmente más al género femíneo.

- Buenos días Bella- el saludo de Rosalie saco a Bella de sus pensamientos, estaba imaginando a Míster Darcy con ese mismo cartel en su cabeza.

- Hola Rosalie, Buenos días para ti también.

La rubia tomo asiento al lado de Bella.

-¿Hiciste el ensayo para el Profesor Cole?

-Sí, ayer lo termine.

-Yo casi no lo termino ayer, se me había olvidado por completo, logré terminarlo a las 2 de la madrugada, ¿No tengo ojeras espantosas?

Bella sabía de "Ojeras Espantosas" y los pequeños círculos debajo de los ojos de Rosalie no lo eran. Su amiga debería estar bajo mucho estrés para dejar un trabajo a última hora, ella no era de esas; fue entonces cuando recordó que ella había empezado a trabajar para Cullen Co.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer, en tu nuevo trabajo Rose?

- ¡Oh! Bella no sabes lo que paso - Rosalie se emociono instantáneamente - fue increíble, es un gran trabajo, Cullen Corporation está fuera de todo estándar, es una gran responsabilidad la que llevan sus dueños a cuestas, pero estoy muy feliz de que mi padre me hiciera parte del proyecto.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Rose.

- Si Bella y cono…-el saludo del profesor interrumpió a Rosalie, las dos entraron al auditorio, más tarde podrían hablar.

La clase comenzó. Una sustanciosa explicación sobre las clases de contratos internacionales y como enfrentar los vacíos en cada clase de contrato, Bella prestó mucha atención a esa parte, ese era un tema muy importante en el cual muchas empresas tienen problemas, además de ser un tema interesante y meritorio para su proyecto de grado. Después de tres horas la clase terminó. Una Rosalie ansiosa condujo a Bella fuera del auditorio.

- Vamos a alguna cafetería Bella, tengo que contarte todo - dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba a Bella fuera del auditorio.

- Está bien Rose, pero me gustaría conservar mi mano - Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, aflojando al mismo tiempo la muñeca de Bella.

Caminaron unas pocas calles y entraron a una cafetería, un hermoso Blues sonaba por todo el lugar, ellas siempre frecuentaban el sitio cuando querían hablar.

Bella pidió su habitual Cappuccino y Rosalie un frappuccino con chocolate. La orden no tardó más de 10 minutos.

-Ayer conocí a alguien Bella- comenzó hablando Rosalie, mientras examinaba en Isabella alguna pista de reproche - Me gusta mucho, ¡Dios! Apenas ayer te estaba contando que me sentía como una mierda por ver a Royce con otra y ahora te estoy contando esto - Bella se sorprendió, su amiga no era una enamoradiza y era extraño que a ella le gustará alguien de un momento a otro - No es que haya olvidado completamente lo que sucedió con "el imbécil" y todavía no me duela lo que me hizo, pero siento algo extraño con esta persona, cuando hablo con él es como si de pronto se olvidará todo – Isabella pensó en eso, ¿sería capaz ella de encontrar a alguien que la hiciera olvidar todo? ¿Alguien quién tal vez hiciera que sus pesadillas se fueran? Alguien que le diera paz.

-Rose, me has sorprendido completamente, no te voy a juzgar por eso, tiene que ser alguien muy especial para hacerte olvidar.

- Sí, es muy especial – los ojos de Rosalie brillaron por un momento – pero hay un problema.

-¿Es casado? ¿Tiene novia?

- ¡Por Dios, no! Ni siquiera lo vería si fuera así – Rosalie hizo una pausa tratando de retomar sus ideas, el solo pensamiento de una novia o una esposa la hizo estremecer – es su familia, Bella, es un Cullen y eso está más allá de todo, ellos son tan celosos con su vida privada, mi padre me manda a que trabaje y termina gustándome un Cullen, ¿puedes creerlo? – Rosalie resopló fuertemente, decir que estaba confundida y preocupada era quedarse corto.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto su familia? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño sin entender, Rosalie también tenía dinero si de eso se trataba no veía el problema.

Las facciones de Rosalie se tronaron tristes.

- Si Royce me trato así ¿cómo lo va hacer una persona que lo tiene prácticamente todo?

- No pienses así – le reprendió Bella - esa no es la Rosalie Hale que conozco segura de sí misma, que "el imbécil" no te haya valorado no quiere decir que otra persona vaya hacer lo mismo, además si a él le importa eso entonces no vale la pena – Isabella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante a su amiga, ella tenía que ser como lo era antes del episodio con Royce.

- Gracias Bella, tienes razón, ya basta de sufrir, Royce se las arregló para joderme una vez, ya no lo volverá a hacer.

-¡Así es! ¿Cómo es que se llama ese Cullen?

- Emmet – el rostro de Rosalie se iluminó de nuevo – y te juro que es el hombre más hermoso del mundo, bueno su hermano también es hermoso, pero es un dolor en el culo, demasiado perfeccionista y arrogante, mientras que Emmet es todo lo contrario – Bella rió.

- Te creo Rose – en ese momento el teléfono celular de Rosalie sonó, se disculpo un momento y contestó, Isabella se dio cuenta al instante quien la llamaba, su rostro cambió completamente, hace tanto tiempo no la veía así de alegre. Era distinto.

- Bella era él y quiere que salgamos esta noche, le propuse ir a "Escape" quiero que lo conozcas, te va a caer muy bien. No hay problema ¿Verdad?

- Ninguno, eso me gustaría muchísimo conocerlo.

Hablaron alrededor de hora más y después se despidieron en la puerta de la cafetería. Bella tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer esa tarde, ya casi llegaba la hora de quitarse el disfraz.

El metro seguía teniendo las mismas expresiones alegres de la mañana. Bella ya no tenía el mismo humor de la mañana, el estar cansada la ayudó a ignorar fácilmente a la multitud.

Llegó a su apartamento, de inmediato noto lo desordenado que estaba, había tenido una semana agitada por lo que no había tenido tiempo de limpiar; tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día, ella no era amante del desorden.

Lo bueno de vivir en lugares pequeños era lo hacedero que era limpiar todo, _Ven Moiras no siempre me ando quejando. _

Después de limpiar se preparo un té, cogió su libro y se sentó en su sofá para continuar la lectura; ya había leído varias páginas cuando la voz de Joss Stone interrumpió el silencio de su casa, su celular.

Tropezó tres veces y casi se cae otra dos veces más al piso, asombrosamente logró contestar el bendito teléfono. _Por todos los santos de los torpes, por qué precisamente a mí tuvieron que darme dos pies izquierdos, de nada me sirve levantarme con el pie derecho si no tengo uno. _

- ¿Sí?

-_Hola Isabella – _la voz monocorde de su padre al otro lado de la línea contestó su saludo.

-Hola papá, - continuó ella asombrada - ¿A qué debo el grandioso placer de tu llamada?

- _Feliz Cumpleaños Bella – _En este punto ya Bella no sabía que responder a ella le sorprendió mucho que su padre la llamará para felicitarla, él no celebraba el día en que se le arruinó la vida.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi padre?

- _No seas tonta Isabella, como sea, te envié un regalo._

- ¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer, muchas gracias Char...Papá, de verdad lo apreció mucho.

-_ Si como sea, que estés bien, adiós- _dijo Charlie terminando la llamada.

Bella se había quedado sin palabras, ¿su padre mandándole un regalo?, algo estaba mal, eso no sucedía en su mundo. Iba a ir a Forks en navidad, tenía la teoría de que a Charlie le habían detectado alguna enfermedad terminal o algo así, él nunca le había regalado algo a Bella de cumpleaños y muchos menos le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños.

Todavía sorprendida, Bella empezó a prepararse, eran las 5 de la tarde y tenía que practicar algunas cosas, esa noche iba a tratar de empezar a alejar sus demonios. Estaba a punto de irse a bañar cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Esta vez no corrió, no quería caer al piso y terminar golpeándose, no podía quedar inconsciente.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un chico rubio y de ojos cafés y un uniforme de "FedEx"

-¿Isabella Swan? – dijo el chico con un paquete en sus manos.

- Si, esa soy yo.

-Tengo algo para usted, firme aquí por favor – dijo él chico entregándole un papel, Isabella firmó y el joven le entregó en paquete, era de su padre. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ella lo abrió lentamente con algo de recelo pensando que Charlie se podría estar burlando de ella y en vez del regalo le hubiera mandado una víbora. El asombro de Bella aumento cuando vio en pequeño despertador musical de color morado en la caja, solo tenía que colocar su iPod en el medio y podría despertarse con música, con su música, y no con el estridente sonido de su despertador; sin embargo ella seguía pensando que algo estaba mal, Charlie nunca hizo eso, ¿que había cambiado ahora para que él lo hiciera? Definitivamente iba a ir en navidad a Forks.

Ya menos asombrada, Bella se fue a su habitación para alistar sus zapatos altos y en vestido corto de color blanco que esa noche utilizaría. Iba a tratar de olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, por esa noche solo quería concentrarse en no tropezar y caerse de sus tacones altos, más no iba a machucar su cerebro hasta encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Bella se maquilló suavemente y se soltó su cabello largo. Como siempre hacía antes de salir aseguró todas las ventanas de su apartamento, los pasillos de su edificio estaban solos, ella bajo los escalones con cuidado _Concéntrate Bella, una caída desde aquí y puedes quedar parapléjica. _

El frio aire de New York la golpeó levemente, sin embargo hacía una bonita noche, casi se podían ver una que otra estrella. Su taxi ya la estaba esperando, rápidamente se subió, no quería retrasarse más; le dio la dirección al conductor y éste se encaminó a "Escape".

"Escape" era un perfecto bar para relajarse un viernes o un sábado en la noche, como su nombre, era un escape de la rutina y del animal de acero que era Nueva York, además de ser justo un lugar que encajaba perfectamente en el clásico de Rupert Holmes.

Isabella se bajó del taxi, saludó a Paul, el portero, éste le devolvió en saludo con una enorme sonrisa dejándola entrar al bar.

- Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó Emily, copropietaria del bar.

- Muy bien Emily, preparada para hoy- respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí, siempre lo estas, en una hora más o menos puedes comenzar tu show.

- Listo, voy a hablar con Tom sobre unos detalles, nos vemos – Isabella se despidió de Emily y se fue a buscar a su pianista favorito; más que el trabajo de Isabella, éste era su distracción. Distracción que la hacía olvidarse de su pesadilla_. _En "Escape" hacía lo que más le gustaba: cantar.

Era el único mecanismo que tenía para alejar sus demonios o por lo menos convivir con ellos…

Encontró como siempre a Tom revisando que su piano no tuviera ninguna imperfección y "las chicas", tres coristas, también habían llegado.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo va todo?

-Hola Bella, muy bien, ¿qué nos tienes para esta noche? – preguntó Melanie unas de las coristas, expectante.

Isabella le dio una lista de canciones a cada una, Tom ya las sabía, ella tenía que llamarlo dos días antes para avisarle.

- Me gusta mucho – dijo Angelina, la mayor de las chicas.

- Son muy buenas canciones, ¿empezamos a practicar ya? Estoy ansiosa.

Bella rió – Claro Mercedes, voy un momento al baño, ahora que regrese podemos practicar algo antes de comenzar.

"Escape" era la salida de Bella, a los pocos meses de haber llegado de Seattle, encontró ese lugar, vio que buscaban cantante y ella había tomado algunas clases de pequeña y las personas que la habían escuchado cantar decían que tenía una hermosa voz, y ella no perdía nada con intentarlo, además el haber conseguido el empleo la libró de seguir trabajando en el bar de mala muerte cerca de la universidad y seguir aguantándose a los borrachos que querían propasarse con ella; contra todo pronóstico, Emily y Sam, dueños del bar, le dieron el empleo, allí se encontró con personas muy buenas.

Tom siempre había trabajado con Emily y Sam; Angelina y Mercedes, dos de las coritas, trabajaban en "Escape" desde su creación; y Melanie se unió a ellas poco antes de que contrataran a Isabella.

Isabella llegó al baño, se miró al espejo, se arregló un poco el cabello y respiro profundamente varias veces tratando de relajarse.

Regresó a la pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba Tom y Las chicas, practicó alrededor de 40 minutos con ellos, cuando dieron las 9 de la noche ya el bar estaba más lleno, como era costumbre un viernes por la noche. Su amiga Rosalie ya estaba sentada en una de las primeras mesas con un hombre muy grande a su lado, siendo su amiga alta se veía pequeña al lado de él _¿cómo se vería ella? _ El acompañante de Rosalie podía competir con Paul sobre quien era más grande.

-Buenas noches- dijo Isabella por el micrófono – soy Bella, muchas gracias por venir, espero que disfruten la noche.

Las primeras notas de Sunday Morning, interpretadas por Tom sonaron por el salón, acompañadas de la suave y firme voz de Bella.

-_Sunday Morning rain is falling, steal some covers, share some skin, clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in… - _su voz era relajante, todos escuchaban como hipnotizados la hermosa interpretación de Bella, la música en ella fluía como lo más natural del mundo, tan fácil como respirar, ese era su único territorio seguro, donde las pesadillas no existían, donde ni siquiera ella existía, solo las hermosas melodías y su voz – _that maybe all I need, in darkness she is all I see, come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on the Sunday Morning and I never want to leave - _una nota alta final y el bar se llenó de aplausos. Su más grande bonificación.

Isabella agradeció a su público y anunció el nombre de la próxima canción: _Free me. _Esa canción era especial para Bella, ella quería precisamente eso por lo quesintió cada acorde y cada palabra de la canción. Ella quería liberarse de aquella prisión mental a la que _él _la había confinado y en la cual ella no quería estar el resto de su vida. Bajó de la tarima, caminó por el bar cantándole a diferentes mesas – _And when we're singing in our on voice, We can make that choice, To be, to be free, free me now, free me free me and now. – _Isabella respiro profundamente al terminar de cantar; Tal Como sucedió en la primera canción que había cantado, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ella aun le costaba creer que hiciera algo que le gustará a las personas, eso la sacó de la tristeza y el vacío de ese día, de lo miserable que fue cuando se despertó, esos aplausos en ese preciso momento le daban algo de felicidad y la hacían sentir bien.

-¡Oh Bella! Me encanto, estuviste genial – Rosalie abrazó efusivamente a Isabella.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí Rose – respondió Bella correspondiéndole al abrazo.

El rostro de Rosalie se tornó nervioso, Isabella ya podía imaginar la razón de eso, esa razón podía ser claramente el hombre con hoyuelos sentado a su lado.

-Quiero presentarte a Emmet, Bella- casi dos metros de estatura se levantaron delante de ella, si no fuera por la amplia sonrisa que él le dio, Isabella se hubiera asustado.

-Hola, Emmet Cullen, tienes una hermosa voz Bella- saludó al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de ella - tengo entendido que eres la mejor amiga de Rosalie, seguro nos llevaremos bien – los hoyuelos aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro, ya Isabella se imaginaba la razón de porqué su amiga había caído enamorada de él.

- Seguro que si Emmet.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa donde llevaron sus respectivas bebidas, debido a la noche anterior Isabella prefirió una bebida virgen.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Desde hace un año – respondió Rosalie - Isabella fue la primera persona con la que hablé en la universidad.

-Así es, desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes amigas - agregó Bella.

La conversación transcurrió amena para todos, Isabella notó el interés de Emmet por Rosalie. Él era una persona cordial y agradable, además de divertida, a pesar de que era una persona con mucho dinero, él era sumamente amable, para alguien que no supiera quién era jamás se podría imaginar que él era el heredero de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo.

Rosalie se levanto de la mesa disculpándose para ir al baño. Isabella se sintió algo incomoda por eso, Emmet le había parecido agradable pero todavía se sentía algo nerviosa, su relación con el sexo masculino era completamente nula además de que aun sentía algo de miedo, su pesadilla se hacía notar.

-Entonces Bella, tienes que contarme algo vergonzoso que te haya pasado, yo ya he contado por lo menos tres cosas vergonzosas.

Bella rió suavemente - Dada de eso, hoy estoy completamente sobria.

-Algún día lo harás –bromeó Emmet - ¿sabes algo? Me gustó mucho venir aquí hoy con Rose, la estoy conociendo y me siento muy atraído por ella ¿crees que a ella también le importo?

- Si lo haces – Bella sabía que esa confesión le podía costar caro pero Emmet se veía muy preocupado respecto a ese punto – No te atrevas a hacerle sufrir, ella no lo merece.

- ¡Nunca! – Casi grito Emmet – no le haría eso.

- Te creo – dijo Bella al borde de una carcajada por la reacción de Emmet a su advertencia – por cierto a Rose le gustan las rosas rojas y la comida francesa – Emmet rio y asintió.

- Anotado.

El teléfono de Emmet sonó, él se apresuro para descolgarlo, al ver la pantalla frunció el ceño y contesto.

-Edward ¿Pasa algo? - ¿Dónde estás? – Claro hermano – Llamaré enseguida a Sam – Cuídate Edward y trata de relajarte hoy el viernes sal a divertirte – Edward colgó el teléfono cuando Emmet pronunció la palabra "relajarte", Emmet no se sorprendió así era su hermano mayor. Emmet marco un número en su celular casi al instante, espero unos segundos mientras al otro lado contestaban.

- Sam, soy Emmet, Edward te necesita paso algo con los contratos de España – Ok adiós, que tengas una buena noche – Él terminó la llamada y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Isabella.

- Disculpa Bella tengo un hermano que no descansa – ella percibió el tono triste de Emmet – como desearía que se relajará un poco, solo me lleva dos años y el ya actúa como si tuviera sesenta.

- ¿Es tu hermano mayor?

- Si, él es el mayor, después nací yo y después mi hermana Alice, sé que él tiene mucho a sus espaldas, poner en marcha a Cullen Corporation es un duro trabajo, pero es un más duro ver como la vida de tu hermano se consume.

-Debe ser muy difícil para tu familia – Bella sabía lo que era sentirse alejada de su propia familia, sus padres actuaron así con ella- ¿Por qué no hablan con él? Si es capaz de liderar una gran empresa, debería ser fácil escuchar a su familia.

- Lo hemos intentado pero verás…Edward es algo complicado, demasiado para serte sincero.

- Deberías haber alguien que le diga sus verdades, no puede hacer sufrir a su familia de ese modo.

- Él es tan terco, si se lo dijeras tú te comería viva, Edward no acepta que personas que no seamos nosotros le aconsejen o le hagan saber algún desacuerdo.

-Edward todopoderoso.

- Exactamente – rió Emmet.

Algo hizo que Bella se sintiera triste, a lo mejor era el ver la tristeza que le causaba a Emmet ver a su hermano alejado. Tener todo el dinero del mundo y no ser feliz.

La voz de Rosalie por el micrófono interrumpió sus pensamientos. _¿Qué hacía ella ahí? _

-Buenas noches, esta noche es muy especial, mi amiga Bella cumple años hoy, ella siempre nos canta, hoy pienso que deberíamos cambiar un poco – Isabella estaba más que sorprendida por las palabras de Rosalie, ella no estaba acostumbrada a celebrar ese día nunca le habían cantado el "feliz cumpleaños", por esa razón siempre lo tomaba como un día normal, pero ahora todo "Escape" estaba cantándole. Casi al borde de las lágrimas Bella logró ponerse de pies y darles las gracias a todos. Rosalie se acercó con un postre y varias velitas encendidas, atrás de ella venían Emily, Tom y las chicas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella – dijo Rose- ¿creías que no íbamos hacer nada? Me ofendes el que hayas creído que nos íbamos a acordar.

- Así es Isabella- convino Emily al tiempo que le daba un abrazo – Feliz cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias chicas, es el mejor cumpleaños de todos – en realidad era su único cumpleaños, el festejarlo ya no le parecía tan malo.

Tanto como Tom, las chicas y Emmet imitaron a Emily le dieron un abrazo a Isabella.

-Ahora los regalos – anunció Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

Bella pudo ver a Seth, el otro chico de seguridad, acercarse con varios regalos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella, nos obligaron a no decirte nada cuando llegaste, Paul te manda sus felicitaciones.

- A mí también me obligaron – dijo Emmet, a Bella le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en Rosalie, pero decidió pasar eso por alto.

- Muchas gracias por todo esto, no tenían por qué preocuparse – Bella estaba casi al borde las lágrimas.

- Tonterías – dijo Rosalie.

- Isabella Marie Swan, claro que si, ahora abre todos los regalos – mandó Emily con una gran sonrisa.

Hubo regalos de todo tipo, le dieron hermosos tacones, casi imposibles de llevar, una hermosa cartera y las típicas "bromas" que venían en su mayoría por Emily y Rosalie, las cuales tenían que ver con objetos en forma de cilindro y con una peculiar vibración. Sin, embargo, Bella estaba feliz, nunca nadie había tenido el detalle de regalarse algo en su cumpleaños, estuvo en tantos institutos de forma pasajera que no se molestaba en hacer amigos y para sus padres el 13 de Septiembre siempre había sido un día normal.

No tenía palabras para describir la emoción que eso le provocaba, el solo hecho de saber que había personas a las cuales ella les importaba, se convertía en el regalo más grande de todos.

Después de compartir con sus amigos y de guardar todos los regalos en sus respectivas cajas, Isabella se monto en la pequeña tarima del bar y volvió a cantar como modo de decirles "gracias" a todos.

Ella canto Benny and The Jets, mientras todo el bar la acompañaba en el coro de la canción, Isabella se quito sus tacones altos, de ese modo se sentía más segura de no tropezar y caer del escenario, todas las personas acompañaron la canción aplaudiendo con sus manos repitiendo las frases que las coristas cantaban, en ese momento, en ese preciso momento Isabella sabía que por ese tiempo ella era feliz.

La canción termino, ella se despidió con una reverencia al público y el "nada notorio" _Bravo, _de Emmet resonó por todo el lugar.

Llego a su apartamento a las 3 de la madrugada, cansada pero alegre, dejó los regalos en el sofá y se fue a dormir sin cambiar su ropa, su sueño fue profundo, el cansancio no la dejó soñar.

.

.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando la voz de Joan Jett cantando Bad Reputation la despertó; la claridad del día se coló en su habitación, noto que una tenue lluvia se abría paso en la ciudad. Los días lluviosos la hacían sentir melancólica y sola. Se levanto de su cama, se cambió la ropa de la noche anterior por una cómoda pijama, comió algo y se echó a dormir de nuevo, ella no haría el mínimo esfuerzo por estudiar, era su jodido día lluvioso tranquilo y no iba a malgastar estudiando, amaba su profesión pero hoy era su día para ella estar sola.

La semana que siguió no soñó con _él, _no hubo pesadillas. Se sentía más tranquila, todos los días fue al Gym, había escuchado que el ejercicio hacía feliz y en su vida felicidad era el equivalente a no tener pesadillas.

Terminó de leer de nuevo Orgullo y Prejuicio, adelanto material de su universidad y encontró una nueva obsesión: novelas de thriller médico. Robin Cook la tenía pegada a su laptop, había batido su record personal al leerse un libro en menos de un día. Afortunadamente la vida la había premiado con una excelente vista.

En secreto, ella paso de nuevo por el lugar donde el _tonto propietario de hermosos Maserati _casi la atropella solo para ver si la vida le regalaba la oportunidad de darle más de la voz más hermosa que ella había escuchado, así sea para que le dijera mil veces "señora", sin embargo la vida no quiso darle ese placer.

**Antes que todo Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias también por los rr, los alerta y los favoritos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, actualizaré la semana entrante. Saludos. :D **


	3. Dos mundos, Un solo camino

**Música:**

Crazy – Aerosmith

Notion – Kings Of Leon

Your Body is a Wonderland – John Meyers

Son Of a Preacher Man – Joss Stone (Link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Tercero<strong>_

_**Dos mundos, un solo camino**_

El fin de semana 15 días después de su cumpleaños, Rosalie invitó a Bella a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad; el hermano mayor de Rose, Jasper, regresaba de Europa a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, por lo que pasarían esos dos días afuera para recibirlo y darle una cómoda bienvenida. Bella nunca había hablado con Jasper, tampoco lo conocía, solo sabía que tenía 27 años y estaba en Europa desde que termino la universidad, allí mismo.

La casa de los Hale era una extensa propiedad de los años 70 pero modernizada completamente, los principios del otoño la hacía ver aun más perfecta. Isabella hubiera deseado un hogar así, no el material claro está, sino el familiar pero la vida no la premio con el amor de sus padres ni entre sus padres.

Rosalie y ella llegaron alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, ya Jasper y los padres de Rose estaban en la casa, todos sentados frente a un gran chimenea esperando la hora del almuerzo.

-Rose, Bella, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Rosalie contesto con un sencillo "bien", el padre de Rosalie se les acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas – Ven Bella, y te presento a mi hijo Jasper.

Un rubio muy alto se levantó de uno de los sofás, Bella había visto a Jasper en fotos pero tenía que aceptar que era mucho más hermoso en persona. Los Hale y su buena genética.

-Hola Isabella, un gusto de conocerte al fin.

-Lo mismo digo Jasper, tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que bien – Anne y Mitchell se rieron, ellos solo tenían palabras buenas para referirse a su hijo mayor.

-Siempre bien –le confirmo ella.

Bella la paso muy bien con los Hale, fue un fin de semana grandioso. Leyó frente al perfecto lago que colindaba con la casa, el frio no fue impedimento para disfrutar el paisaje, por el contrario le daba un aspecto sublime y casi etéreo, esos eran los paisajes que hacían obras de arte.

Jasper le pareció muy buena persona, hubiera sido bueno tener un hermano mayor, aunque Rosalie le decía que no lo deseará tanto, pues Jasper le espantó muchos novios en la Secundaria, ya se podía imaginar al rubio alto amenazando a todo él que se acercará a Rose.

Por otro lado se enteró que Rosalie y Emmet habían comenzado su relación. Bella estaba segura de que Emmet no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, se le notaba a millas que Rose le importaba.

"_Mis padres aun no pueden saber esto, Bella" _Le había advertido Rosalie. Bella sabía que no era porqué su relación con Emmet no fuera en serio o porqué tal vez ella creyera que él la traicionaría como hizo Royce; Rose lo había hecho para que sus padres no pensaran que estaba con Emmet pero seguía enamorada del "imbécil", no quería que ellos dudaran de sus sentimientos. "_Estoy tan feliz" _repetía Rosalie una y otra vez, Bella le creía, no tenía que decirlo se le notaba, Anne y Mitchell no se tardarían en darse cuenta.

Las dos festejaron con una bebida que ya "el imbécil" estuviera afuera de la vida de Rose y principalmente que ella estaba con Emmet y lo feliz que era con él.

El domingo en la noche, Bella regreso a su apartamento. La soledad le golpeo en la cara, cada rincón de su solitaria casa se burlaba de ella.

Dispuso su tiempo para organizar algunas cosas para la universidad, por suerte no tenía mucho que hacer para el lunes.

Su contestadora marcaba dos mensajes dejados por Emily. Bella había decidido no cargar con su teléfono celular y disfrutar del fin de semana sin esa interrupción, por lo visto Emily había tratado de ubicarla, casi al instante su teléfono empezó a timbrar.

-_Hola Bella, soy Emily, No estás ocupada ¿verdad? _ _Te he llamado todo el fin de semana. _

_-_Hola Emily, no estuve en casa y no lleve celular, hasta ahora veo las llamadas. No estoy ocupada, no te preocupes.

-_Muy bien Bella, necesito un favor. _

_-_Tú dirás Emily.

-_El asunto es que _tengo_ una amiga organizadora de eventos y pues ella necesita un cantante para este sábado, Yo le dije que podía preguntarte, van a pagar muy bien y solo tendrás que cantar una canción, ella tiene otro evento para ese mismo fin de semana y si consigue cantante se quitaría un peso de encima. _

Bella no tuvo necesidad de pensarlo. Ella adoraba cantar y si le iba hacer un favor a Emily menos iba a dudar.

_-_Oh Emily, no te preocupes, si me gustaría hacerlo, no tengo exámenes hasta dentro de tres semanas, sí podré ir.

-_Gracias Bella, yo sabía que podía contar contigo, eres un ángel, mi amiga se llama Leah Cleathwater, le daré tu e-mail para que pueda darte todos los detalles. Gracias de nuevo Bella, nos vemos en viernes. _

_-_Listo Emily, nos vemos.

Al día siguiente Bella recibió el correo electrónico con todos los detalles. Era un evento de una fundación para niños huérfanos, eso le gusto a Bella. El evento era organizado para que toda la elite de Nueva York done dinero para esa causa. Tendría que cantar una sola canción, pensó en diferentes canciones que podía cantar, hace tiempo no cantaba nada de Aretha Franklin, el sábado sería la ocasión perfecta.

Edward Cullen era una de esas personas que veía el mundo de diferente manera, nada igual al resto de la gente, eso no significaba precisamente una cualidad. Para muchas personas el tratar de comprender a Edward era un gran dolor de cabeza. Su familia ya se había resignado sobre ese punto, sencillamente aceptaban su forma de ser. Sin comprenderlo y sin contradecirlo.

Él desde niño siempre había sido autoritario. Los juegos de su infancia consistían principalmente en mandar a sus dos hermanos menores.

Tuvo una niñez que cualquier niño envidiaría, nunca le falto nada, pero la alegría murió cuando su infancia se acabó. A los 17 años todo empeoro, su familia desconocía el principal factor de ese cambio, de un día a otro Edward se excluyo del mundo, _chico problema, _era un eufemismo para describirlo pues catalogarlo como "problema" sería un halago, si de verdad supieran el alma fría que él creía que era, lo describirían como otras clases de adjetivos.

Lo único que le aseguraba a Edward de que él no era un psicópata incapaz de sentir emociones era porqué él amaba a su madre y sus hermanos. Con su padre Carlisle la historia era diferente; Edward podía creer que su padre había cambiado pero eso no borraba los 7 años que el paso culpándolo –consciente e inconscientemente- de la muerte de Elizabeth, la madre biológica de Edward.

Él no era hijo de Esme Cullen, la amaba como se puede amar a una madre y para todos los efectos eso era, pero la vida de Edward era antes de ella.

Cuando el heredero de la familia Cullen, Carlisle, se casó con Elizabeth Masen fue el gran matrimonio del año, los dos venían de familias muy adineradas de EEUU. Ambos se conocieron en Chicago y a los dos meses de noviazgo ya se habían casado pero la vida le tenía más cosas preparadas, el joven matrimonio solo tuvo cinco meses de felicidad, justo para darse cuenta que esperaban a su primer hijo, ninguno de los dos estaba preparados para esa responsabilidad y más cuando el amor desapareció del aire a los pocos meses de casados.

Elizabeth Masen cayó en una profunda depresión, pasaba horas en la habitación con el solo sonido de música clásica de fondo. Carlisle cada día empeoraba, él anhelaba sentir de nuevo el amor de su esposa pero eso nunca volvió a suceder, él era un hombre joven e inmaduro por lo que pronto buscó liberar su frustración y satisfacer su necesidad con "otras".

Eso terminó por acabar la vida de Elizabeth, quien solo pudo lograr a duras penas traer a su hijo al mundo. A las pocas horas del nacimiento, Elizabeth murió, y fue así como el 20 de Junio se convirtió en el día de nacimiento de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y el día del fallecimiento de Elizabeth Masen.

Carlisle hizo su mejor esfuerzo para criar a su hijo, pero él no era bueno para eso. A eso se le agravo que Edward era la misma imagen de Elizabeth y cada vez que lo veía se sentía culpable, por lo que él se refugió en su trabajo y se alejo de su hijo.

Así fueron los primeros años de Edward, sin reconocer a su padre. Carlisle al poco tiempo se enamoró de una mujer, Esmerald Platt, ella le enseño a curar heridas y alejar los demonios de su corazón.

Emmet Cullen llego como una sorpresa para los dos, antes de que él naciera, ellos se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla junto con sus más cercanos familiares.

Esme se enamoró instantáneamente del hermoso bebé de ojos verde jade y enormes pestañas. Mucho después llego Alice, se convirtió al instante en la princesa de la familia. Esa era la familia que Edward conoció pero él nunca logro sanar ni siquiera con el infinito amor de Esme pudo apartar de su mente el hecho de creerse maldito desde su nacimiento. A un niño genio es difícil ocultarle cosas y muchos menos ocultarle que su madre no era la persona más bondadosa que él había conocido, sino otra completamente diferente. Enterarse de eso causo un punto de inflexión en la vida de Edward.

La adolescencia complico las cosas, y cuando _ella _murió todo se fue a la deriva, el frio corazón de Edward se congeló para siempre. Su forma de ser los llevo a cometer el peor error de todos y eso era algo que iba a olvidar nunca y que siempre lo iba a atormentar.

.

.

Como todos los días, Edward llegó temprano a su empresa, él era el presidente de "Cullen Corporation", el enorme legado de su familia, y que él ahora dirigía, su padre le había cedido la presidencia hace dos años, Carlisle Cullen quería disfrutar de su vida con Esme por lo que dejo a sus hijos al mando.

En esos dos años, Edward había llevado la compañía a su mejor posición mundial, un crecimiento galopante era lo que representaba a "Cullen Corporation". La tecnología movía al mundo y Cullen Corporation movía a la tecnología, solo había que hacer una sencilla regla de tres para saber el poder que maneja Edward.

Su nueva secretaria aún no había llegado, le desesperaba la gente impuntual, ésta era nueva y ya no tenía tiempo de hacer entrevistas y conseguir una nueva secretaria, además de que ese día él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, demasiado importantes como perder sus pensamientos en la impuntualidad de su nueva secretaria. Solo por esa vez se lo perdonaría.

Edward se quito sus lentes, los guantes y su abrigo negro.

En menos de cinco minutos para estaba en su laptop empezando con su trabajo; tenía que terminar un Joint Venture con una empresa francesa distribuidora de tecnologías, hoy mismo iba a hablar con su presidente para un acuerdo inicial. Además tenía que hacerse cargo de Richard Tomanson quien trabajada en el área de contratación y por su negligencia Cullen Corporation perdió 80 millones de dólares.

-Buenos días, señor- su secretaria _impuntual _interrumpió su orden del día. La pobre mujer temblada de los nervios.

-Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde, Chelsea – contestó Edward sin ni siquiera determinar el saludo de Chelsea ni tampoco apartar la atención de su computador.

- Si señor.

-Quiero los contratos con Wertel Company, a las 10 de la mañana llamarás a Richard Tomanson y a Jason Jenkis y les dirás que vengan a mi oficina y aparta una habitación en el Hotel Plaza para esta misma noche.

- Claro señor, ¿desea algo más?

- No, ya puedes irte a trabajar.

El trabajo de Edward era su excusa para alejarse de todos, su familia no merecía contaminarse con la insensibilidad de él. Así si fue como su vida se convirtió en una repetitiva película aburrida y sin sentido. ¿Cómo podría cambiar eso? _Nunca, _ le respondió su demonio interno y él le creyó.

Paso la mañana revisando numerosos contratos mientras analizaba la rentabilidad de cada empresa con las cuales esperaba negociar. Él era un depredador en un los negocios, no se le escapaba nada, era minucioso hasta el estrés, nunca Edward Cullen andaba en terrenos inestables, siempre conocía todas las reglas del juego, en su mundo él era el mejor jugador y el árbitro además, para su fortuna esas eran las dos mejores características que alguien podía tener pero para otros era la peor de las suertes.

El intercomunicador sonó, era su secretaria avisándole que Richard Tomanson y Jason Jenkis estaban ahí. Richard Tomanson había incurrido en una gran falta, por lo que Edward consideraba un irrespeto contra él, y nadie, absolutamente nadie le faltaba el respeto, la única vez que eso paso fue cuando la señora que casi atropella con su auto lo llamo "imbécil"; a él lo habían llamado de muchas formas – ave de rapiña, chupasangre, frío insensible- pero nunca nadie había salido bien parado después de decirle esas palabras en su cara. Él se sorprendió al notar que la antigua generación utilizara dichas expresiones.

Edward vio como un atemorizado Richard Tomanson entró a su oficina, seguido por el abogado de la empresa, Jason Jenkis.

-Tomen asiento- la voz autoritaria de Edward resonó por todo el lugar, los dos se sentaron en los dos sillones de cuero que estaban frente al enorme escritorio de roble de los años 30'- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Señor Tomanson?- Edward apartó su vista de los contratos y fijó sus fríos ojos verdes en el tembloroso Richard.

-No lo sé con seguridad Señor Cullen.

-No lo sabe con seguridad- repitió Edward con un tono sarcástico en su voz- Escuchaste Jenkis, él no lo sabe, ¿Cómo es que una persona que conoce las leyes no sabe es el ilegal despedir a una mujer embarazada? – Tomanson no tuvo palabras para responder a eso, con su silencio confirmaba todo. Richard solo no pensó que ese hecho le costaría a la empresa 80 millones de dólares – Su silencio me lleva a suponer que si lo sabe y sabe usted también que discriminar a una mujer por eso es ilegal y que peor aun – el tono de Edward se volvió más amenazante- si la mujer sufre un aborto por eso resulta totalmente desastroso para una empresa.

- sii…. se..ñor.

- Lo imaginé.

-Creo que esas son suficientes razones para despedir a alguien.

-No señor Cullen, por favor no, yo no pensé que esto iba a suceder.

-¿Usted de verdad cree que me importa lo que pensó?- los ojos de Edward se volvieron más amenazantes.

-Yo he trabajado mucho tiempo para esta empresa, cuando su padre era el presidente nunca tuvo una queja sobre mi trabajo – el tono de voz de Richard Tomanson subió, pero pronto se arrepintió de eso cuando más de 1 metro con noventa se levanto en frente de él y lo miro como la cucaracha más pequeña de todas.

-Pero para tú pesar, yo no soy mi padre y ahora mismo vas a firmar el documento que el doctor Jenkis te dará, te largarás y nunca jamás vas a poner un pie en esta empresa.

-No voy a firmar nada- replicó Tomanson poniéndose de pie.

-No lo hagas si es lo quieres Tomanson, pero puedes ir olvidándote de la vida que hasta ahora conoces, no solo no vas a conseguir un trabajo en este país, no lo harás tampoco en ningún lugar del mundo, serás un paria, un insecto mayor del que ya eres – la voz de Edward era monótona, no necesitaba alzar su tono para que Tomanson entendiera la amenaza- No voy a repetirlo, firmarás y te largarás en este mismo instante, y ruega para que no te vuelvas a cruzar conmigo.

Como entender que 2+2 eran 4, Richard firmó los documentos sin ni siquiera leerlos y prácticamente huyó de allí.

-Está todo listo, señor- su abogado guardo los documentos en su maletín entregándole seguido a esto una copia de ellos a Edward – ¿Necesita algo más?

-No, ya te puedes ir Jenkis, asegúrate de guardar bien ese contrato, algo me dice que este asunto aún no ha terminado – Edward no tenía ni una pizca de psíquico, pero si era bueno leyendo a las personas y sabía cuando alguien tenía maldad en su interior y cuando alguien mentía, solo bastaba mirar a los ojos y pequeños gestos para darse cuenta de eso.

-Claro señor, de personas como esas no se puede confiar.

_En ninguna persona _pensó Edward, él no confiaba en nadie, nunca se sabía cuando alguien podía traicionarte, eso era un territorio inseguro y para una persona calculadora y controladora como él eso era un gran problema.

A las 8 y media de la noche, Edward llegó al Plaza Hotel, no tuvo que ir a la recepción, ni mucho menos esperar que un botón lo condujera a la habitación, ser accionista de hotel traía privilegios y privacidad, que era lo que más le importaba a él. Cuando eres el foco de atención de todos codicias la privacidad como un tesoro.

Edward subió a la suite presidencial, abrió la puerta y entró, en el gran mueble se encontraba una mujer rubia de pálidos ojos azules y largas piernas.

-Gianna.

-Hola Edward, pensé que ya no vendrías- como gata en celo se levanto del sofá acercándose hasta rozar sus senos descaradamente con el pecho de él.

-Te cite para que estuvieras aquí, no haría eso para nada - espetó Edward apartando bruscamente a la mujer – Me aburres Gianna, te estás tomando atribuciones que no tienes, me llamaste a mi casa y a mi oficina, cuando sabes perfectamente que solo tenemos sexo cuando yo quiera buscarte y sin ninguna clase de compromiso.

-Edward lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder – suplicó Gianna melosamente y restregándose de nuevo en el cuerpo de Edward. Él como si se le acabará la paciencia la apartó de nuevo.

-Desafortunadamente tú me aburres, ¡demonios!, ni siquiera sé como conseguiste mi número de teléfono, quiero que donde quiera que lo tengas lo borres, no quiero absolutamente nada contigo.

Edward conoció a Gianna en un bar, vio en ella solo lujuria, para él no era más que un instrumento para saciar sus necesidades y como la chica tonta que ella era cayó rápidamente en sus garras. Ella era una ilusa en pensar que lo había atrapado, tenía la esperanza que ese adonis se quedará con ella. Edward no sentiría nada de eso ni en un millón de años luz, para él solo era una follada más, un objeto para aplacar su bestia, no la beso, él no hacía eso nunca, solo la cogió duro. Dos o tres encuentros y ya la chica creía que tenía a Edward Cullen a sus pies, cuando el dejó de encontrarse con ella, la chica hizo hasta lo imposible para buscar sus números telefónicos, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

-Edward por favor, haré lo que tú quieras – ella se quito su nada decente vestido dejándola totalmente desnuda.

-Gianna querida, follar contigo es como hacerlo con un muerto, no dudes de tus destrezas sexuales, lo que sucede es que para mí no causas ninguna clase de efecto, así que no seas ridícula y vístete, no pienses que verte desnuda va a hacer cambiar mi parecer- antes de salir por la puerta Edward retrocedió y la miró- la habitación esta paga hasta mañana al medio día – con esto cerró la puerta y se fue.

Gianna nunca había pasado por algo así, ella había escuchado rumores de Edward Cullen, nunca imaginó que tanto podía doler sentir su desinterés. Ella se consolaba diciendo a sí misma que por lo menos había disfrutado. Él era tan hermoso que tanta belleza parecía imposible y haberse dejado follar por él era aun más increíble todavía por lo que escuchar que hacerlo con ella era como estar con un muerto le había partido su vacío corazón en mil partes.

Edward se prometió no involucrase con nadie más por algún tiempo, le fastidiaba cuando las mujeres pensaban que el hecho de tener sexo con ellas les daba cierto clase de derecho de involucrase con su vida. Él era un hombre y tenía necesidades, siempre iba a necesitar un coño que se apretará a su polla y disfrutar de un orgasmo, sin embargo eso se había vuelto tan mecánico hasta el punto de solo causarle un escaso placer, él no recordaba con cuentas mujeres en su vida había estado pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ninguna le causo nada más que el primario placer que daba el sexo, en su interior Edward no quería más de eso, él quería experimentar algo más intenso y no le había mentido a Gianna cuando le dijo que follar con ella era como hacerlo con un muerto, él solo buscaba satisfacerse momentáneamente y ella no le producía absolutamente nada.

Entre reuniones y contratos Edward paso la semana. En su oficina solo se escuchaba la voz de mando de él dando órdenes en diferentes idiomas, Chelsea sentía que iba a desfallecer, a Edward Cullen eso le desesperaba, esa misma semana ordenó a Chelsea buscar otra secretaria, esperaba que por lo menos dos cabezas pensaran más que una.

-El señor Alphonse De Lamartine está en la línea uno, señor- le comunicó Chelsea mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

Edward presiono el botón correspondiente, descolgó el teléfono y empezó a hablar en un fluido francés. Alphonse De Lamartine era el presidente de una empresa francesa que mantenía negocios con Cullen Corporation, además de ser un gran benefactor para personas en situación de vulnerabilidad; él invitó a Edward a un evento organizado por la fundación para recoger fondos. Edward pensó por un momento solo enviar un cheque con una escandalosa suma pero Alphonse era cercano a la familia y él sabía que se podía disgustar porqué él no fuera además de que no quería escuchar la voz preocupada de Esme en su máquina contestadora.

Él odiaba los eventos sociales y toda la hipocresía que se veía en ellos, a la mayoría de las personas que iban ahí no les importaba ni siquiera la razón de evento, su atención solo iba dirigida a lucir sus malditos vestidos y competir por quien llevaba joyas más costosas. _Maldita gente vacía. _Sin embargo, Alphonse si buscaba una verdadera ayuda, Edward sabía que él en el fondo se aprovechaba de esa misma hipocresía de la gente. El fin justifica los medios. A él no le importaba las intenciones de la elite de New York siempre y cuando dejaran el gran cheque que ayudará a quienes lo necesitaban.

Igual que una semana normal para él, los días se pasaron rápidos como si fuera un mismo día pero repetido varias veces, _Igual que en "El día de la marmota", _pensó Edward, con la gran diferencia que él no parecía encontrase con él amor al final de día.

Para asistir al evento usó un clásico traje oscuro Armani, sin la corbata y los primeros botones abiertos, su cabello era un jodido caso perdido así que no desperdició su tiempo en él. Hoy utilizaría el Aston Martin One 77. Estaba seguro de que esa noche habría una persona feliz: Esme.

El lugar de la cena, era un espacioso salón en el New York Palace, su familia ya se encontraba allí, los ojos de Esme se agrandaron lo más posible cuando vio a su hijo cruzando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su mesa, ella se levantó de la silla y le dio un cálido abrazo, esa reacción hizo sonreír a Edward, ella era la única que lo hacía sentirse así, Esme y su bondad, sin embargo él muchas veces sentía que no lo merecía.

-Edward hijo, me alegra que hayas venido, mira qué hermoso te ves hoy – se sentaron en la mesa asignada, Alice y Emmet no habían llegado aún.

-¿Dónde está mi querido padre?

-Edward…- el tono de reproche de Esme hizo que Edward se calmará, solo por hoy la haría feliz, Esme suspiro y respondió su pregunta - Está con Alphonse hablando sobre una empresa Japonesa o algo así.

-Ya puedo imaginar que es.

El que Carlisle le hubiera dicho a Esme que iba a dejar de trabajar era una gran mentira, él se negaba a dejar totalmente la empresa.

Unas pequeñas y elegantes manos se enredaron en el cuello de Edward; él sonrió de nuevo, un record para esa noche.

-Esto es un milagro, no imaginé que vendrías.

-No te acostumbres mucho, Alice.

-Lo sé – la hermosa morena le dio un beso a su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

-Edward hermano ¿Quieres qué te besé yo también? Seguro mojarás mis bragas – Emmet le dio una sonrisa divertida a su hermano.

-Cállate Emmet.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, ya puedo pertenecer al grupo de "Edward Cullen me partió en corazón".

-Basta Emmet- le regaño Esme – vas a poner incómodo a Edward.

-Si mamá, tú mandas – respondió Emmet con un saludo al estilo militar.

Los ojos azules de Alice se fijaron en Edward -En fin, esto deber ser una señal, Edward-.

-No empieces con toda tu basura psíquica, Alice.

-Si como tú digas, yo nunca me equivoco cuando se trata de mi basura psíquica – Le desafió Alice mostrándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.

-Eres una infantil.

-Y tú un aburrido.

Edward consideraba que Alice era un gran dolor en el culo cuando empezaba a creerse "adivina" y más cuando sus "predicciones" eran sobre él.

Justo como todas las cenas benéficas a las que había asistido, siempre le habían pedido que dijera unas cuantas palabras y como siempre a esa proposición le seguía un rotundo y seco "no" en respuesta. Él no era de los que se auto alababan por dar una contribución, esas mierdas eran para otros y Nueva York estaba lleno de esos.

Su padre no tardo mucho en regresar a la mesa, saludó de un beso en los labios a Esme como si no la hubiera visto desde hace 10 años, ese era la clase de amor que Edward no entendía, no se imaginada dependiendo tanto de otra persona. Cómo la persona amorosa que era Carlisle ahora, saludo de un abrazo a su hijo, el cual Edward respondió secamente.

La cena transcurrió normal, una intervención de la Sra. De Lamartine dando las gracias por sus contribuciones y una breve explicación de los logros de la fundación. Las bromas de Emmet tenían a Edward al borde de querer matarlo,_ ¿Quién diablos le habría permitido a su hermano hacer bromas sobre su promiscua vida sexual?, _por suerte su hermano se fue a contestar una llamada. No era medianoche y ya había tomado casi media botella de Whisky, solo así podía tener paciencia para aguantar las bromas de Emmet, estaba a punto irse cuando la voz de Alphonse lo detuvo.

-Damas y caballeros, esta noche nos deleitaremos con una hermosa voz, con ustedes señores, Bella.

_Billy Ray was a Preacher's son and when his daddy would visit he'd come along…._

Una hermosa morena con un vestido corto azul y una gran cabellera entró al salón cantando una canción que si Edward no se equivocaba era de Aretha Franklin, cuando él la vio no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su miserable vida y al verla todo se resumió al pequeño ser que cantaba como todas las diosas juntas. Una diosa. Eso era.

Ella se acercó a su mesa y cantó para ellos, Edward olió el delicioso perfume de ella mandando, de ese modo, mil dardos a su amigo ya despierto. Esa mujer tenía encantado a todo el salón, él quería arrancarles los ojos a todos los hombres, ella se alejó de su mesa bailando mientras caminaba por casi todo el salón, ella tenía que ser de él, solo la podía ver él.

_Mía, solo mía. _

El vestido azul que le quedaba perfecto, dejaba sus cremosas piernas a la vista y mostraba algo de su bien formado busto, _¿cómo se verían esas torneadas piernas alrededor de mi cintura?, _ todo en esa pequeña mujer enloquecía a Edward, como el depredador que él era la devoró con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, se reiría en la cara si alguien esa mañana le dijera que estaría esa noche babeando como un hormonal adolescente y con un serio caso de bolas azules.

_Oh si nena más que besarte haré, _respondió Edward en su mente a una parte de la canción que ella acababa de cantar. Edward vio que para ella cantar era como respirar, él solo quería que ella volviera a su mesa a cantar y así oler su maravilloso perfume. Ya no estaba para nada arrepentido de ir a esa cena, si el castigo era haber soportado las bromas de Emmet lo soportaría contento mil veces.

-¡The only boy who could ever groom me was the son a preacher man!

Un magnifico final para su presentación, el salón se lleno de aplausos, Edward por su parte se quedo estático mientras veía como ella daba las gracias y se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla a las tres coristas, rápidamente ella bajo del escenario y se fue. Edward reaccionó, tenía que alcanzarla, él se dispuso a seguirla cuando una mujer se interpuso en su camino.

-Edward, no pensé que ibas a venir –Irina Flannery le dio una mirada lujuriosa que lo recorrió de arriba abajo – hoy te ves muy bien.

-Quítate de mi camino Irina o créeme que dejaré de ser un caballero y olvidaré que eres una mujer- la voz de Edward destilaba hielo por lo que Irina se hizo a un lado llevaba muchos años atrás de él y cada vez que se le acercaba le iba peor _maldito bastardo con su enorme polla súper cotizada. _

Edward busco por casi todo el hotel, la divisó cuando estaba en el lobby dispuesta a irse. Ella ahora le había agregado a su corto vestido un enorme bolso. Jamás en su vida pensó que le excitarían ver tan delicados pies es esos zapatos de infarto, su bestia sexual solo los imaginaba clavados en su espalda mientras entraba en ella.

_Cálmate imbécil o va a pensar que eres un pervertido, _por primera vez en su vida le hizo caso a su voz de la conciencia.

-Espera por favor – ¿el gran Edward Cullen pidiendo por favor? Si Emmet escuchará eso lo molestaría por 10 años.

Unos hermosos ojos marrones se volvieron, por un momento, del cual ninguno de los dos tenía certeza de cuanto fue, sus miradas se encontraron. Bella vio al mismo dios Apolo reencarnado, _¿qué hacía alguien como él llamándola? ¿Qué hacia ese dios de ojos verdes llamando a una simple mortal como ella?_

Edward volvió a hablar mientras su mirada bajada de los ojos de la castaña a sus labios, por un segundo sintió imposible conjugar un verbo o decir una oración coherente.

-Quiero decirte que estuviste espectacular allá, tienes una hermosa voz –finalmente logró decir algo, sin embargo, él solo seguía apreciando la exquisitez de su cuerpo.

_Esa era la voz, _pensó Bella, esa era la maldita voz del dueño del flamante Maserati que casi la atropella y que la llamó señora, ya podía darle un cuerpo a su fantasía, esa dulce voz aterciopelada, limpia, hermosa, esa voz solo podía pertenecerle a alguien como él.

Esa misma voz le estaba diciendo que le había gustado como había cantado, ella estaba completamente segura de que iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco o algo parecido, el dios de ojos verdes, sexy como el infierno, que vio cuando empezó a cantar era el mismo de la voz aterciopelada que la había enloquecido en los últimos días.

Edward al ver que ella no hablaba le pregunto su nombre, él estaba distraído cuando Alphonse la anunció. Bella lo observo por un tiempo, mucho más del prudente, creyó verlo mover sus labios para preguntarle algo, cuando ella iba a decirle que le repitiera la pregunta, la voz de Joss Stone cantando "Put your Hands of me" sonó en su teléfono celular. Edward vio como ella se sonrojaba furiosamente, la canción no podría ser más oportuna, él quería hacer eso….y mucho más. Por otro lado Bella estaba pensando que cambiaría su ringtone apenas llegará a casa.

-Discúlpeme _señor_, tengo que contestar – Bella no estaría siendo sincera si dijera que no le dijo "señor" con doble intención, aunque, claramente él no tenía ni una pizca de viejo. Lo que ella ignoro fue todos los escenarios en los que él se imaginaba a ella llamándolo así, él asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que la esperaría.

Edward observo como ella contesto el teléfono y como sus facciones cambiaron a los pocos instantes. Todavía abrumada ella terminó la llamada.

-Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme paso algo grave – ella salió corriendo apresuradamente de allí, no le dio tiempo a Edward de reaccionar, iba a perseguirla de nuevo pero Alphonse lo interceptó diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle. Él se lamento al ver como ella se iba en el primer taxi que encontró.

No iba a engañar a nadie diciendo que no había sentido en más primario de los instintos: deseo. Él verla había sido una completa delicia, sus hermosos senos moviéndose descaradamente a medida que ella cantaba, la parte de su espalda y esas piernas de infarto, claro que él había sentido deseo, pero era algo más, ella se veía tan dulce e inocente, él nunca se había sentido así y no sabía que era.

_Bella, _ese era el nombre de ella. Edward creía que no había podido quedar mejor ese nombre, lastimosamente no logró sacarle información sobre su apellido a Alphonse, aparentemente él tampoco lo sabía, ¿Qué pensaría ella si Edward Cullen se le presentará en la puerta de su casa? _Qué eres un acosador, _por segunda vez en la noche estuvo de acuerdo con su conciencia.

Edward regresó a la mesa y vio a Esme muy preocupada y a Alice peor que ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? – no había que ser adivino para saber que había pasado algo.

-Hijo es Emmet, recibió una llamada, su novia sufrió un grave accidente – Su hermano no era de los que tenía novia, había tenido sus aventuras pero nunca llegó a decirle a su madre. Edward dedujo que si le había contado a Esme tenía que ser importante.

-Lo voy a llamar, por lo pronto será mejor que nos vayamos, ya suficiente familia Cullen para la gente – todos asintieron, hasta el mismo Carlisle, en algo todos los Cullen se parecían, su privacidad era un tesoro, no iban a permitir que todo se le hiciera peor a Emmet en el caso en que alguien los escuchará hablando de eso.

Fue así como esa noche, dos personas, dos destinos, dos vidas se encontraron por primera vez. Desde ese momento las cosas cambiarían para ambos. El amor no necesita de muchos años para existir, basta con una solo mirada, con un solo pensamiento y un solo sentimiento para comenzar a surgir. Y una vez que empieza a nacer no hay marcha atrás, ni el más racional de los seres es capaz de detenerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Un poco de nuestro Edward. Gracias por leer ladies. <strong>


	4. Al Borde de la Muerte

**Esta historia es mía. No es una adaptación ni una traducción. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**.

**Quiero darle mis sinceras gracias a mi beta Melissa.**

**Excelente trabajo chica, Muchas gracias de nuevo. **

* * *

><p>Música:<p>

All I could do was cry – Etta James

Warwick Avenue –Duffy

Home-Michel Bublé

Deep – Nine Inch Nails

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo cuarto<strong>_

_**Al borde la muerte**_

Bella llegó al hospital donde encontró a unos muy desolados Hale, para su sorpresa también estaba Emmet quién tenía cara de querer matar a alguien.

-¡Oh Bella!, que bueno que hayas venido – el rostro de Annie Hale era indescriptible, diferentes emociones viajaban por él, dolor, esperanza, preocupación – Eres la mejor amiga de nuestra Rosalie y como una hija para nosotros, tú apoyo en este momento significa mucho para todos.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora Annie, así como lo está siendo Rose en este momento, ella va a salir de todo- pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon del rostro de las dos mujeres.

Mitchell no estaba mejor que su esposa, pero él tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, de lo contrario se derrumbaría.

Bella lo saludó, él le dio un abrazo para luego dirigirse a consolar a su esposa.

Ella observó al rubio que tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de Emmet. Demasiado atemorizante.

-¿Cómo estas Jasper? –dijo Bella sentándose en el mueble que estaba al lado de él.

-Nunca nos había pasado algo así, esto me está matando.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? No te ves muy bien – Jasper asintió. Juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital.

- Es solo esta sensación de impotencia, si algo le pasa a Rose no se qué sería capaz de hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Jazz? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Bella, lo de Rose no fue un accidente, fue el hijo de puta de Royce King, él la embistió con su carro, el maldito ya está en la cárcel pero no es él quien se debate por su vida, Emmet ya sabe, creo que se está conteniendo ahora mismo para no ir tras él.

-¡Oh dios mío Jasper!, No lo puedo creer, no pensé que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, yo misma quiero hacerlo sufrir por lo que hizo.

Bella solo se había encontrado en dos ocasiones con Royce. Cada ocasión peor que la otra, luego de eso siempre sacaba una excusa cuando Rosalie insistía en que salieran juntos o hacer trabajos en su apartamento. Ella en ninguna de esas dos ocasiones atisbo alguna clase de maldad, él se había comportado como el completo imbécil que era pero Bella no vio nada más. En todo caso ella pensó que no era la mejor persona para leer crueldad en las otras. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Él muy maldito después de haber jugado con Rose e irrespetarla, la vio con Emmet y decidió hacer lo que hizo- los ojos de Jasper echaban chispas. _Peligroso. _Cualquier persona que lo viera así, se asustaría.

-¿Emmet sabe eso?

-No, eso nos lo dijo el comisario, fue lo que dijo Royce cuando lo atraparon. Emmet solo sabe que fue él, no tiene idea por qué lo hizo, creo que por ahora es mejor que no se entere, ¿No le dirás nada, verdad?-Inquirió Jasper- Por favor Bella, te agradecería eso.

-Claro Jazz no te preocupes, mejor que por ahora no se entere de eso.

Ambos terminaron su café, Bella decidió llevarle uno a Emmet y a los padres de Rose, esa noche iba a ser larga y lo necesitarían.

Al momento de entregarle el café a Emmet, éste le respondió con un abrazo; su rostro tenía una expresión desesperada, el gigante de casi dos metros lloró sutilmente en su hombro. Era un hombre enamorado que sufría por no saber si volvería a ver a la mujer que amaba.

-Ella es la mujer más fuerte que conozco Emmet. No soy nadie para prometer algo, solo te puedo decir que en todo el tiempo que conozco a Rose ella ha demostrado la gran fortaleza que tiene, Tenemos que pensar que va a estar bien.

El teléfono de él sonó, un poco de alivio se asomó en su rostro, Bella imaginó que era alguien de su familia por lo que le dio privacidad.

Ella revivió sus miedos, recordó la muerte de su madre. Ese había sido el peor día de su vida y ella sí que había tenido peores, ni siquiera esos horrorosos cuatro días en Seattle lo superaban.

14 de Abril, ella estaba viviendo en Forks en ese año cuando el teléfono de la casa de Charlie sonó; las horas siguientes a eso pasaron como si ella no las hubiera vivido, su cuerpo y su alma estaban totalmente separados. Una parte de Bella se fue con su madre.

Bella nunca había sido rencorosa, aunque eso muchas veces era un defecto para ella, por lo que nunca hizo un reclamo a su madre sobre su manera de actuar. Fue así como su muerte la devastó terriblemente, ella espera algún día ser alguien de quien su madre estuviera orgullosa, poder demostrarle que ya no sería una carga para ella pero la vida tampoco le dio esa oportunidad.

Ella no podía pasar de nuevo por eso. Rosalie era como su hermana, ella le había dado un respiro a su vida cuando creía que iba a morir ahogada con todos sus miedos y temores. Cuando escapaba de _él. _Rosalie no sabía su historia pero presentía que algo muy malo le había pasado, sin embargo, nunca preguntó, nunca hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre su forma de vestir, nunca la miró como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente. Ella le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, el solo hecho de pensar que ella no estaría nunca más le hacía a Bella un enorme hueco en el pecho. Ella tenía que ser optimista por Rosalie, tenía y debía que pensar que iba a salir bien de todo y que esto iba a pasar a ser solo un mal recuerdo.

Bella agarró su bolso y se fue al baño, se cambió el vestido azul con el que había cantado - _con el que lo había conocido - _por unos cómodos jeans, un sencillo suéter blanco y sus zapatillas. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, había tenido un día largo, por otro lado, había visto al hombre más hermoso del mundo entero, había escuchado la voz más sexy, tan perfecta que ella creyó que jamás existiría, pero la mente de ella dejó eso a un lado, lo único que ella podía pensar ahora era en su amiga, eso eclipsaba la mirada ardiente de él.

.

.

.

Ya vestida totalmente, Isabella salió del baño pero quedó sin habla cuando vio a su dios griego saliendo del hospital - _¿Qué hace él aquí? - _ella al igual que en el hotel se quedo como embrujada viéndolo, su cabello era una causa perdida y eso lo hacía aun más sexy. Jamás el cobrizo se vería más hermoso en alguien, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel marfil y el hermoso jade de sus ojos –_Oh dios y esos pómulos- _sus facciones estaban perfectamente esculpidas; decir que su rostro era perfecto sería insultarlo, él no tenía una descripción existente.

Con algo de tristeza vio como sus casi dos metros de estatura se perdían en la distancia, él lucía su altura con elegancia, para nada desgarbado; dedujo que debía estar por los 1,90 era tan alto como Emmet o Jasper. Bella consideró la muy remota posibilidad de que ese hermoso hombre estuviera allí por ella pero al instante siguiente lo descarto; a muchas personas les parecía bonita su voz, quizás él solo le quiso decir eso, así, literalmente.

Para ella, él era un peligro, ya sabía ella lo trágica que se volvería su vida enamorándose de alguien inalcanzable. No quería vivir su vida así, enamorada de un imposible y con el corazón roto. No sabía que era esa clase de amor y había veces que quería experimentarlo pero el miedo era más grande que las ganas.

Su vida se la pasó intentando agradarles a sus padres, queriendo recibir un solo "Te quiero" de sus labios, nunca lo consiguió, eso la marcó en lo más profundo de su alma; Y él, quién era tan perfecto, tan fácil de amar, era solo una posible desilusión más. Por esa razón ella tenía que olvidarse de él, de sus hermosos ojos, de la manera en que él la miro, de la manera en que ella lo miró, no quería pasar su vida buscando un "te quiero" que jamás llegaría. La vida irónica como siempre una vez le dio ese "te quiero" y lo único que le trajo fue desesperanza, miedo y horror a su vida. Decidida a no buscar más esa palabra se dirigió a la sala de espera.

Esa noche no durmió, ninguno durmió. Annie se quedaba por momentos estática solo para romper a llorar después de eso; ella, Jasper y Mitchell la trataron de calmarla dos veces cada uno.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana la peor noticia que podían recibir les llegó, Rosalie se había complicado, el doctor Hamilton hizo firmar a los padres de Rose documentos donde daban el permiso para una intervención quirúrgica de alto riesgo. Annie casi se desmaya antes de firmarlos, estuvo lo suficiente consciente para firmarla y luego desvanecerse en los brazos de su esposo.

A las cinco de la mañana ya Rose estaba en cirugía, Isabella fue al baño a vomitar por lo menos dos veces, eso era lo que le sucedía cuando estaba frente a situaciones de gran estrés, ella tendía a somatizar sus preocupaciones, sus pesadillas eran prueba de ello.

Emmet por su parte había permanecido de pies desde que Rose había entrado en cirugía, se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera. Isabella observó como unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon, la vida era muy injusta; Emmet nunca había estado enamorado de alguien y Rosalie por su parte había sufrido en sus relaciones, prueba de ello era por lo que estaba pasando, era difícil de pensar que ahora que estaban juntos sucediera todo eso.

Pasaron 4 horas, las horas más largas de la vida de Bella, la angustia, el miedo y la zozobra eran claramente un dilatador del tiempo.

A las 9 y media de la mañana el médico les comunico que Rosalie había salido bien de la operación y que iban a tenerla sedada y bajo observación por varios días para lograr una completa recuperación. La alegría fue instantánea, Bella sabía que su amiga era una luchadora, ella era la demostración de que la fuerza no estaba en el cuerpo sino en el alma, su vida sencillamente no podía terminar así.

Afortunadamente el accidente no traería consecuencias graves para Rosalie, el médico encargado dijo que su movilidad no estaba comprometida, además de sus sentidos, eso entusiasmó a todos, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera viva ya era un motivo para celebrar.

Las horas sin dormir le pasaron factura a Bella, luego de la noticia del médico se quedo dormida en una de las incómodas sillas del hospital, no fue hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro cuando despertó.

-Querida, perdóname por despertarte – Era Annie y su rostro era diez mil veces mejor a como Bella la encontró cuando llego al hospital – Puedes ir a tu casa a descansar cariño, Jasper te acompañará, Emmet se quedará con nosotros pero realmente me preocupa que no puedas descansar bien.

- Annie no te preocupes, yo me puedo quedar todo el tiempo – Isabella mentalmente maldijo el haberse quedado dormida, casi nunca podía dormir y en ese preciso momento era que el sueño iba a aparecer- no quiero separarme de Rose.

Annie le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella – Lo sé cariño, pero nuestra Rose no va despertar por ahora, duerme unas horas y si quieres puedes regresar en la noche, yo me quedaré con Emmet puedes quedarte la noche con nosotros, pero no permitiré que no puedas descansar bien.

Isabella pensó eso dos veces. Annie estaba en lo cierto, iba a ser un completo zombie si no dormía algo, en la noche bien podía regresar y acompañarlos.

-Está bien Annie, no quiero que te preocupes, estaré aquí para pasar la noche contigo.

Isabella se despidió de todos, era verdad que se sentía muy cansada, hacía días que no podía dormir bien.

Jasper la llevo a su casa despertándola cuando llegaron a su apartamento, de nuevo se había quedado dormida.

Apenas logró abrir la puerta y caer sobre su sofá, moviéndose solamente para retirar los zapatos de sus pies, pero ella no pudo disfrutar de su sueño, en el momento en que la realidad y el fantasía se confunden ella vio como su sofá desaparecía dejándola encerrada en fuertes barrotes de hierro, una habitación muerta y fría quedo en el lugar de su apartamento, la oscuridad se hizo presente, sabía dónde estaba, no podía ver nada pero sabía qué lugar era, hasta era el mismo olor. El olor a muerte. Se miro sus dedos, estaban ensangrentados, tal como ella los recordaba. Se toco sus labios, era la misma cinta que la mantuvo callada. Sin embargo eso no era lo que la asustaba, ella lo sabía, la oscuridad no le permitía ver pero ella sabía que _eso _estaba allí, como si el sueño le leyera sus miedos la oscuridad fue reemplazado por una tenue luz, suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Ojos sin vida, piel con la palidez de la muerte, estaba al lado suyo en una jaula parecida a la ella. Su grito hizo eco tanto en la fantasía como en la realidad, aún así no pudo despertar, escuchó como una puerta se abrió, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos ojos azules psicópatas. Azul hielo. Estaban despojados de cualquier clase de sentimiento. _Él _se acercó a ella. Pánico sintió ella cuando él susurro su nombre. _Serás mía Isabella, estarás a mi lado, siempre. _

Ese fue el momento donde no resistió más y despertó, tuvo suerte que el edificio donde vivía estuviera casi vacio la mayor parte del tiempo, esta vez duró más de una hora para calmarse, sus sollozos –casi gritos- salían de ella sin poder ser detenidos, la pesadilla esta vez fue muy real, el cansancio esta vez jugo en su contra, al estar tan exhausta le fue imposible despertarse; tal vez fue todo lo que sucedió con Rosalie lo que provocó que su pesadilla fuera más fuerte.

Bella se paro del sofá y se tomo unos calmantes, su mente repetía una y otra vez su pesadilla. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde, el semblante de Bella no era mejor de cuando llegó a su casa, Annie se iba a preocupar pero no podía hacer nada, no controlaba sus sueños, no podía simplemente mandar una orden y decirle que olvidará unos cuantos meses de su vida.

Ella no quería quedarse más en su apartamento, pareciera como si de un momento fuera a desvanecer y darle comienzo a su pesadilla de nuevo.

A las 6 en punto llegó al hospital, se dirigió a la sala de espera. Annie no estaba, solo encontró a Emmet sentado en una de las sillas.

-Hola Bella, ¿lograste descansar? – ella no era buena mintiendo pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, no quería respuestas que llevaran a preguntas que ella no estaba preparada para contarle a alguien. Esperaba que esta vez su rostro no la delatara.

-Sí, logré descansar, ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Ahora estoy mejor, hace tres horas el médico nos dijo que Rosalie estaba progresando asombrosamente – Emmet dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa suficiente para que se le marcaran sus hoyuelos - ¿No es mi hermosa Rose una guerrera?

Bella sonrió también – Claro que lo es, Emmet-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi hermano? – Bella se confundió por un momento pero después recordó la llamada que él recibió el día de su cumpleaños.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Cuando te veo, a veces siento como si lo estuviera viendo a él, me recuerdas mucho a él, Bella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se parece a mí?

-No lo tomes a mal Bella, yo sé que eres muy buena persona, de eso me dado cuenta, pero también sé lo desdichada que eres, Edward no siempre se ve así, lo que me recuerdas de él es a veces pareciera como si guardaran algo, algo que los atormenta, sabes que puedes pedirme la ayuda que tú quieras Bella, siempre – Ella se dio cuenta que Emmet era una persona muy observadora, no había desatinado en lo que dijo, ella tenía una pesadilla que la atormentaba. Él sabía leer a las personas y lo había hecho con ella.

-No estoy guardando nada – Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poder mentirle, no quería que nadie supiera lo que le paso.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo no quiero incomodarte, solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo- aparte de la policía y una persona en Seattle nadie más sabía lo que sucedió, no pensaba contárselo a Emmet pero él sabía que ella guardaba algo y ella apreciaba que quisiera ayudarla.

- Gracias Emmet.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron cargados de esperanza para todos, ya Rosalie se encontraba mejor, ella despertó al tercer día por unos 50 minutos solo el médico encargado hablo con ella, tenía que seguir sedada. A las dos semanas ya ella pudo recibir visitas, Isabella se quedo con ella un par de noches, después de que Rosalie hiciera que Emmet se fuera a descansar a su casa, él se quedaba todas las noches con ella pero Rose quería verlo descansar, Bella le prometió que ella se quedaría, Emmet no quiso que su novia discutiera y le dio la razón.

Para Bella fue muy grato ver a Rosalie recuperándose, por un instante ella pensó que la iba a perder y ahora Rose estaba bromeando con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rose era un chica valiente que enfrentaba los problemas muy bien, Bella a veces quería un poco de esa valentía, tal vez si la tuviera ya hubiera superado su fatídico pasado.

Rosalie pronto le dieron de alta, todos los médicos estaban asombrados con su recuperación. Mente sobre el cuerpo. Ella era una demostración de eso. Las Moiras no eran tan malas después de todo.

-Tenemos que celebrar que estoy bien Bella – propuso Rosalie por quinta vez cuando estuvo instalada en su apartamento.

-No creo que sea prudente en este momento, aun tienes que seguir recuperándote – eso era cierto, pero la parte oculta de lo que dijo Bella era que ella en realidad se rehusaba a salir, era mejor guardar una confortable distancia del mundo. Ella solo se había acostumbrado a "Escape", no a ningún otro lugar.

Rose rodo los ojos – Yo ya me encuentro bien, ha pasado ya más de un mes.

-Pero el doctor dijo…- Bella comenzó a decir su punto cuando Rose la interrumpió.

-¡Oh por Dios Isabella!, Dime cuando fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte y no cuentes a los viernes que cantas en "Escape" eso es trabajo y no cuenta - Bella hizo cálculo mental y encontró que fue la vez que Rose la obligó a ir a ese Pub, que por cierto terminó con una perforación para ella y un tatuaje para su amiga.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu salud Rose.

-Si tiene que ver, al menos con mi salud mental, me voy a volver loca de estar encerrada, quiero disfrutar que estoy bien, que me encuentro bien – Bella trató de comprenderla, ella tenía su punto – y no voy a disfrutar completamente si mi mejor amiga no está conmigo.

Eso hizo que Rosalie ganará su batalla, Bella no pudo hacer nada con eso, ella sabía que Rose tenía la razón – Está bien, de acuerdo, ¿cuándo vamos a salir de todos modos?- Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la rubia.

-Es este sábado, Emmet y yo pasaremos a buscarte a tu casa, nos divertiremos Isabella, estoy tan emocionada por salir de aquí – Bella ponía muy en duda eso de divertirse, tendría que estar muy ebria para poder soportar tantas personas en un solo lugar, ella no era de las que disfrutaba la multitud, era una demo fóbica. Todo sea por la salud mental de Rosalie.

Bella dejo el apartamento de Rose a las 8 de la noche, _exámenes, trabajos, investigaciones vengan a mí. Invitaciones a Pubs ¡Aléjense!_

Ahora ella tenía que preocuparse por no verse como una desquiciada el sábado cuando estuviera en un lugar con probablemente más de 100 personas. Era miércoles y tenía dos opciones: tratar de superar su miedo o comprar una botella de vodka y beber al menos la mitad antes de salir. - _A este paso voy a terminar convirtiéndome en una jodida alcohólica-. _Ella iba a tratar por todos los medios de escoger la primera opción pero iba a mantener la botella de vodka como plan B.

Un débil maullido la saco de sus pensamientos, trató de afinar su oído para encontrar la fuente del sonido. En el callejón que se encontraba al lado del edificio donde vivía había un pequeño gatito abandonado, Bella observo que minúscula la bola azabache no traía un collar que lo identificará, verlo allí tan desprotegido y casi muriendo de hambre y de frío hizo que el corazón de ella se estrujará. No podía dejarlo ahí, a su suerte. Se acercó a él y lo cogió en sus brazos, el pobre gatito estaba muy débil como para defenderse, ella caminó hacia una veterinaria que quedaba en la siguiente calle rogando para que no estuviera cerrada aún.

En el momento en que llego un hombre se disponía a cerrar el local.

-Por favor – Grito Isabella – no cierre aún, me encontré este pequeño gato y está muy débil, ¿Puedo ver si está bien?

Los profundos ojos negros del hombre se centraron en la cara de ella, unos segundos después desvió su mirada al gato.

-Está bien, ya iba a cerrar pero creo que nuestro pequeño amigo necesita algo de ayuda- dijo el hombre agarrando al gato mientras le daba una caricia a su cabeza.

Él abrió de nuevo la veterinaria, Isabella se trago su miedo y entró no sin antes agarrar el gas pimienta en su bolsillo, y él se atrevía a hacer algo lo vaciaría en sus ojos y huiría con _su _gato. El hombre se dirigió a un refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche, la cual sirvió en un plato para dárselo a la pequeña criatura.

-Antes que nada tiene que comer, tendré que curarle las heridas que tiene en sus patas y colocarle algunas vacunas, tardaré aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, puede tomar asiento señorita….

- Bella

-Bueno Bella, ¿Te piensas quedar con él?

Ella nunca había tenido una mascota antes, Su madre era alérgica a los gatos y a los perros y su padre no quería ningún animal en casa, ella no sabía que cuidados requería una mascota pero no podía dejar a ese pobre gatito abandonado.

-Si me quedaré con él- ella decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-En ese caso vas a tener que traerlo por lo menos dos veces más para colocar el resto de las vacunas y ver si sigue bien, Mi nombre es John por cierto, soy el veterinario de aquí, si no estoy aquí, estará Kathleen, la otra veterinaria, ella podrá atender a tu mascota.

La siguiente media hora fue demasiado incómoda para ella, John la había invitado a salir por lo menos dos veces, ella ya no encontraba la forma de decirle educadamente que NO. Ella mantenía una cómoda distancia de esas cosas, o bueno más bien de los hombres, no quería salir herida, por lo que no le interesaban las citas y nada parecido a eso.

Bella mintió descaradamente cuando le dijo a John que tenía novio, era mejor que eso que seguir dándole algún tipo de esperanza, ella noto como las oscuras cejas de él se encontraron y como sus facciones se endurecieron, era mejor así. Después de pagar por las vacunas, Bella se dirigió a su casa con su nuevo compañero, parecía una niña de 8 años emocionada por su primera mascota, tendría que agregar más leche, atún y comida para gatos a sus compras, pero ahora todo estaría bien. Al pequeño Apolo ya no le faltaría nada más mientras estuviera con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias, muchas gracias por leer. Por todos los fav y los alertas y sobre todo a las dejan un rr.<strong>

**El próximo capítulo trae una exquisita sorpresa :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.  
><strong>


	5. Un beso, Una Pasión

Muchas a todas por seguir mi historia. Capítulo corto pero sustancioso ;).

Un gran saludo para todas, en especial a mi **Beta Melissa**. ¡Muchas Gracias nena! ¡Gran Trabajo el de todas las Betas! De verdad las admiro mucho chicas.

Espero que este Capítulo les guste. Para ustedes: "Solo por la Noche"

* * *

><p>Música:<p>

Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon.

Many Shades Of The Black - Adele.

I like it - Enrique Iglesias.

A merced - Cerati

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo quinto<strong>_

_**Un beso una pasión**_

-¡Más fuerte Isabella! – Gritó Charles, el instructor de Boxeo del gimnasio – Intenta con una Guardia Mixta y un Cruz armado.

Bella llevaba 3 meses en clases de boxeo, tiempo suficiente como para establecer un combate. Ella siguió las instrucciones de Charles, esa era una buena estrategia. Sabía que Denise, su oponente, era zurda por lo que esquivo su golpe al lado derecho y golpeo con ese mismo brazo, eso fue suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate.

-Felicitaciones Bella – elogió Charles mientras subía al cuadrilátero – Veo que has aprendido – él le tendió la mano a Denise para ayudarla a ponerse en pie – las dos lo han hecho bien.

-Gracias.

-Buena Táctica Bella, la próxima vez estaré más atenta – dijo Denise ya en pie.

Bella recordó la primera clase de Boxeo, eran cinco mujeres y era imposible decir cual estaba más nerviosa. Ella tenía una buena razón para comenzar esas clases, quería tener la oportunidad de defenderse, además de que New York era una ciudad muy insegura, si ella propinaba unos certeros golpes a algunas partes específicas, eso aturdiría lo suficiente a cualquier persona como para que ella saliera corriendo. Charles con –demasiada- paciencia les enseño lo básico del boxeo, se podía decir que con solo tres meses de práctica habían aprendido rápidamente, él estaba orgulloso de ellas.

Bella vio su reloj cuando bajo del cuadrilátero, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y era sábado por lo que tenía la dichosa salida con Rosalie, tendría que pasar por una licorería para comprar una botella de vodka, ella intento los últimos tres días superar su miedo a las multitudes pero no lo logro, por lo que le quedaba su segunda opción: beber el vodka necesario para que no le preocupará nada. Ella estaba lista para ser internada en el Hospital Freaky.

Se despidió de Charles y Denise, por lo visto ellos se quedarían practicando más tiempo. Salió del Gimnasio y bajo tres cuadras donde quedaba una licorería, ella entró y se fue directamente a la zona de Vodka; no escatimo en gastos, la situación lo ameritaba; le pagó al adolescente con acné, que estaba en la caja, los 35 dólares que costaba la botella y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Cuando llego ya eran casi las 7 de la noche por lo que su casa estaba a oscuras, eso le trajo muy malos recuerdos. Otro miedo. Otro requisito adicional para ser miembro VIP del Hospital Freaky.

Su pequeño gato, Apolo, ya se encontraba mejor, le dio la bienvenida enredándose en una de sus piernas. Ella lo cargó y se fue a la cocina a servirle un plato de leche, tendría que comprar un dosificador de alimentos para mascotas pronto, no quería que su gato pasara hambre.

Rosalie había dicho que la pasaría a recoger a las 9 y media, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente como para estar lista. Así como su gato bebió su leche, ella bebió su primer trago de vodka, con eso se fue a bañar.

El solo ver el vestido que se iba a poner la hizo tomar otro shot. Era un vestido corto de color violeta oscuro, con mangas hasta el comienzo de sus antebrazos, sin escote pero con la espalda descubierta, sus zapatos negros de ocho centímetros eran una trampa mortal ella, -_todo sea por la salud mental de Rose- _se repetía ella en su fuero interno.

Decidió llevar el cabello recogido, se maquillo suavemente, tampoco quería parecer un travestí.

Para cuando escuchó los tres golpes en la puerta ya había tomado casi media botella de Vodka, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse de sus zancos, aunque ella estaba segura que si caía no se lo otorgarían a su estado de embriaguez, todos eran conscientes de su enorme falta de coordinación, el hecho que se cayera era de esperarse, ella solo esperaba no llevarse a nadie en su inevitable saludo al piso.

Bella se sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta, no era la persona que estaba esperando.

-Hola Bella, te ves muy bien – Jasper estaba en el marco de puerta, ella aún no comprendía que hacía él ahí.

-Hola Jasper, Gracias, lo mismo digo yo. Creí que eras Emmet.

-¡Oh si claro! Lo que sucede es que a él le toco irse urgente de viaje, pero sabes cómo es Rose no quiso aplazar nada, ella esta triste porque Emmet no va ir pero no quiere cambiar nada.

-Vaya que es testaruda – Bella creyó la posibilidad de poder convencerla de no ir pero en tal remoto caso eso solo haría que _esto _se pospusiera y sería esa noche una ebria en vano - ¿Dónde está ella?

-Abajo, en el auto, recuerda que aún no puede subir escaleras.

-Si claro, que tonta soy, verla tan bien y planeando salidas y todo eso, a veces me hace olvidar que todavía tiene que recuperarse más.

-A veces también me pasa lo mismo – como el caballero que era Jasper le ofreció el brazo a Bella para poder salir, ella lo tomo y con su otra mano cerró la puerta. Bella suponía que Jasper había intuido en todo el tiempo de conocerla que sería un gran reto para ella tener zapatos tan altos.

_Chico inteligente, no queras que en un tropiezo mío terminemos los dos con un brazo fracturado. _

Como había dicho Jasper, Rosalie se encontraba en un elegante Audi plateado, Bella entro en él y casi al instante siguiente Jasper, quien puso en marcha en auto. Rosalie a pesar de que su brazo izquierdo tenía un yeso se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido rojo que le sentaba a la maravilla, su cabello casi platino le caía hasta el comienzo de la cintura.

-Rose, no es necesario que vayamos, podemos dejarlo para cuando Emmet regrese.

-No Bella, ya estaba planeado, hoy saldremos y punto, que este triste porque Emmet no va estar no quiere decir que no vaya a volverme loca encerrada en mi habitación - Bien, ella lo dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Ya sabía Bella lo que era estar encerrada en una habitación, bueno más bien en una jaula, ella apartó esos pensamientos de inmediato, le dejaba los recuerdos de _eso_ a sus "queridas" pesadillas.

Llegaron al Pub aproximadamente una media hora después, Bella observo la enorme fila solo para entrar, eso debería estar llenísimo adentro, el pensar eso hizo que un leve temblor cruzará a través de ella -_Debí haber traído más vodka- _

Ellos no hicieron fila para entrar, Rosalie tenía entradas VIP, solo dios sabía como ella había podido conseguirlas ni se supone que no podía utilizar ni su teléfono ni su laptop, su sentido de la responsabilidad la llevo a querer trabajar en los asuntos pendientes en la empresa, tanto como sus padres como Emmet se lo prohibieron, pero debería haber un traidor en todo esto, alguien debió darle su celular.

El Pub era una enorme estancia solamente iluminada con unas estridentes luces de todos los colores que inundaban el lugar en forma de laser, la música, _mmm…. "la música", _para pesar de Bella era una canción de un famoso grupo actual, cuya letra ofendía la inteligencia de cualquier persona; afortunadamente llegaron a la sección VIP de la disco dónde por lo menos podía caminar con sus brazos extendidos, rápidamente los tres se sentaron en una mesa.

-Me gusta el sitio, no puedo esperar venir con Emmet, nos vamos a divertir mucho – Jasper y Bella hicieron una mueca, al parecer ella no era la única que no disfrutaba el ambiente.

El sitio no era malo si ella lo miraba objetivamente, la del problema quizás era ella.

El mesero llegó interrumpiendo su conversación superflua.

-Buenas Noches, bienvenidos a NightLife, ¿Qué desean tomar? – Rosalie pidió una bebida sin alcohol, Jasper un escocés y ella empeorando su estado de embriaguez pidió un Cosmopolitan. A los pocos minutos el mesero trajo sus bebidas.

-No podré trabajar hasta en tres meses, eso no es justo, no sé quién se va encargar de mi trabajo – se quejó Rosalie, quien a pesar de que su bebida no contenía alcohol pareció estar en la tercera etapa del ebrio.

- No te preocupes por eso Rose – le dijo Jasper con una voz suave – seguro encontrarás a alguien que te pueda ayudar mientras tú te terminas de recuperar.

- Es cierto Rosalie, no te estreses por eso.

Al mismo instante en que Bella pronunció la última palabra, Rosalie abrió los ojos como si acabara de tener una maravillosa idea, Bella miró hacia atrás para ver si veía a alguien más pero atrás de ella no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió Bella.

-Tú- le respondió Rose.

-¿Yo qué Rose? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú eres perfecta para reemplazarme, Bella – Rosalie casi grita de la alegría – Eres muy responsable, tú podrías ser mi remplazo mientras me recupero. Di que si, vamos, di que sí.

- No estoy muy segura Rose – Ella no estaba del todo convencida, nunca había trabajado antes en un lugar así, ¿y si no sabía cómo hacer algo y ella dejara mal a Rose y a todos los Hale?

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Sería una buena oportunidad para ti y me ayudarías mucho, no conozco a nadie en quien confié más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana Bella.

_¡Oh mierda! Pensar sobre eso me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se me había olvidado que el pensar y el vodka en mí, NO son compatibles. _

-Te prometo que lo pensaré, mañana mismo te daré la respuesta.

-Perfecto, el lunes podrás comenzar – Bella vio como Rosalie ya lo tomaba por hecho – Solo irás en las tardes como yo lo hacía.

Jasper de repente quedo entretenido en algo en la barra, se paró disculpándose con su hermana y ella, eso era realmente raro, él solía ser demasiado protector con su hermana, Bella creyó que no iba a dejarla sola en toda la noche.

-Ya quiero estar bien completamente, esta abstinencia me está matando - Bella centró su interés en lo que dijo Rosalie, ella no estaba preparada para esa clase de comentarios, _demasiado incómodo ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que pronto podrá deshacerse de la abstinencia? Soy una jodida virgen no sé nada de eso. _

-Seguro estarás bien pronto – _para poder follar, bravo Bella. _

-Ojalá, porqué no aguanto más, Emmet es demasiado sobre protector- El vodka ya estaba causando efectos en Isabella y esta conversación era demasiado incómoda, ella no sabía que decir ni muchos menos que hacer, miró hacia todos los lados como queriendo escapar de ahí, si le dieran un súper poder escogería la tele transportación. Bella miró por encima del hombro de Rosalie y observo a un muy entusiasmado Jasper bailando con alguien, la oscuridad no le dejo ver quien era su acompañante, puedo notar que un poco más baja que ella pero se fue imposible ver más, sin embargo eso era suficiente para distraer a Rosalie de su conversación "No aptas para vírgenes" ella no era una mojigata pero simplemente no sabía que responderle, ella tenía 20 años de abstinencia y por ahora eso no la afectaba.

-¡Mira Rosalie!, Jasper baila con alguien – Rosalie siguió la dirección de la mirada de Bella, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-¿Cómo?, ¡Jasper no hace eso! – Bella tuvo que esconder la escandalosa risa que luchaba por salir, la expresión de Rosalie era un poema – Ese no es mi hermano, alguien definitivamente lo cambió y dejo en su lugar a esa rara persona que baila canciones de Enrique Iglesias – Rose pareció concentrarse más su hermano – No alcanzo a ver a la persona con la que baila, ¿La ves tú?

-No Rose, no la alcanzó a ver.

La verdad es que Jasper se movía muy bien al igual que su acompañante, su baile era sensual y exótico, Jasper se lo tenía guardado…

La música pareció aumentar de nivel, ella sintió como sus sentidos se atontaban con tanto ruido, si no iba al baño a echarse agua fría lo más probable es que vomitará encima de la mesa.

-Rose, voy a ir al baño un minuto, no me siento muy bien ¿estarás bien? – Una muy atónita Rosalie desvió la mirada de su hermano al rostro de Bella.

-Tienes razón, de repente estas más pálida, no te preocupes estaré bien, en cualquier caso el bailarín de mi hermano está a pocos metros - Bella esbozó una sonrisa, la relación de hermanos siempre le había intrigado, hubiera deseado algunos pero sus padres por poco la soportaban.

Bella caminó – muy despacio- entre las personas, entro a un pasillo que a diferencia de todo el Pub estaba casi solitario, distinguió al instante el baño de mujeres, entró en él, para su sorpresa estaba vació al igual que el pasillo _¿Es que no hay mujeres aquí o la música está muy buena como para perder tiempo en el baño? _ En todo caso, ella se dirigió al lavamanos y echó agua en su cara, se miro al espejo, todo le daba vueltas, al menos no había tenido un ataque de histeria, eso era un punto para el vodka. Espero unos minutos, ya no estaba tan verde, limpió su cara y retocó su maquillaje, estaba más o menos presentable, miró el reloj iban a ser casi las dos de la mañana y no tenía una pizca de sueño, ella hizo una mueca, ese era un punto para sus pesadillas, un insomnio permanente.

Sin esperar más salió de baño rápidamente, cosa que no debió haber hecho pues choco con algo fuerte, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, había sido una ilusa al pensar que iba a salir invicta esa noche, sin embargo el golpe no llegó, por el contrario sintió como unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su espalda descubierta, en donde esas fuertes manos tocaban su piel ella sintió pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, expectante abrió los ojos.

-Tú – dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-¿Bella? - _¿Cómo diablos él recuerda mi nombre? _Edward se recuperó de la sorpresa antes que ella, él había hasta soñado con ese encuentro, esta vez no habría teléfono que lo interrumpiera.

-Recuerdas mi nombre –dijo Isabella.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? – él le dio una sonrisa ladina sin aflojar su agarre, por el contrario la sujeto más fuerte atrayéndola a su cuerpo, esta vez ella no se iba a escapar.

Para Edward, ella no podía estar más hermosa, miro con descaro su cuerpo. Bella no se dio cuenta de eso, también miraba embobada todo de él. Era tan alto, aun con zapatos altos le llevaba muchos –muchos- centímetros de estatura, la anchura de sus hombros y su cuerpo no la dejaba ver más nada que a él. Oh dios, lo tenía tan cerca, ella estaba segura de que estaba hiperventilando, si, definitivamente no estaba respirando bien.

-Bella…-Edward dijo su nombre como si fuera una caricia – Un nombre así de hermoso no merece ser olvidado – él le lanzó una mirada pícara dejándole claro lo que pretendía hacer; Bella estaba claramente atontada 30% Vodka, 70% él.

-Detenme Bella o de lo contrario no me comportaré – Bella con su ajustado vestido sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo, él había dicho eso último cerca de su oído, ella casi no tocaba el suelo, estaba elevada en todas las formas posibles. Todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, ella huía de los hombres pero, ¡dios! él la estaba enloqueciendo, él estaba anulando sus sentidos, la estaba volviendo una autómata.

Edward por su lado acarició el cuello de Bella, olió su delicioso aroma – Hueles demasiado bien para ser real – Él apartó su rostro de su cuello y la miró directamente a sus ojos, verde jade se encontró con chocolate derretido, Bella observo como el jade se volvía cada vez más oscuro. La mirada de él bajo hasta sus labios, _lo va hacer, por dios, lo va hacer. _

Edward no le dio tiempo de pensar más, el momento en que él rozo sus labios probó el dulce más exquisito de todos, ella era adictiva y era una delicia; ella se sintió más viva que nunca, cada fibra de ella se estremeció, cada parte de su ser cobró vida como si siempre hubieran estado dormidas, su corazón latió desenfrenado en el primer movimiento de él.

Sus labios expertos se movieron sobre los de ella, Bella despertó de su aturdimiento, su Adonis la estaba besando y maldita fuera si se iba a quedar quieta, _Mil puntos para el vodka, _ella levanto sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello de él, Edward gimió en respuesta apretándola más a su cuerpo como si eso fuere posible, ella abrió sus labios al sentirlo, él aprovecho eso para tomar su lengua con hambre y de ese modo comenzar con un sensual y caliente baile. Bella nunca había besado a nadie así, Edward había besado a un montón de mujeres pero nunca nadie le había causado lo que esa pequeña estaba haciendo.

Edward succionó sus labios con una sensualidad arrolladora. Duro. Fuerte.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle, él la agarró con la parte inferior de su espalda apoyándola en la primera pared que encontró, ella solo percibió que ahora le era más fácil besarlo….._y sentirlo. _Ese hombre aparte de verse como un dios besaba como uno, las manos de él cobraron vida, en esa nueva posición podía recorrerla fácilmente, su estrecha cintura era imposible, con sus grandes manos agarró su trasero bien formado, Isabella jadeó en esta ocasión, no se explicaba cómo era que él le causaba esto, Edward dejo la dulce miel de sus labios para tomar su cuello.

Miles de descargas eléctricas aparecieron entre ellos, cada toque, cada caricia, cada movimiento era hipnótico, ninguno de los dos pensaba, en ese momento únicamente sentían, solo el bailes de sus cuerpos era relevante. Una ola de placer los recorrió a los dos, él la devoraba con la boca y ella lo dejaba incitándolo a que continuará.

Edward mando todo al infierno y a Bella ya nada le importaba.

-¡OH DIOS! – gimió ella, cosa que lo encendió más. Él se apartó un poco y la dio una mirada que prometía pecado.

-Di la palabra cariño y larguémonos de aquí – Isabella casi se desmaya con eso, él era un desconocido pero por alguna muy, muy, muy extraña razón ella no temía de él, sin embargo ella no tenía el mejor sentido del cuidado, por experiencia lo sabía.

Ella pareció recobrar algo de cordura y desenredo sus piernas de la cintura de él, iba a tener esta conversación pero estaría completamente loca si lo hiciera enganchada a él como un mono.

–No sé quién eres, no puedo irme así contigo.

Él le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Cariño te prometo que esta noche me conocerás mucho mejor tanto como yo te conoceré a ti – el apartó un mechón de cabello que se había salido del ya desecho peinado de ella – y en ese caso tal vez en la mañana logremos hablar.

Bueno, ya ella podía considerar que su mente ya no era virgen, las imágenes mentales que tuvo ante tal declaración, la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

Edward la observo fijamente, era aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, él tenía un investigador privado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad tratando de averiguar quién era ella; jamás pensó que él haría un mejor trabajo que Ryan, de nuevo la vida lo sorprendía con respecto a ella.

-Que hermosa eres querida – Edward deslizo su pulgar por una de sus mejillas acariciando su sonrojo y capturándolo en su mente, él estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando alguien a su espalda lo llamo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? ¿Con quién demonios estas ahí? Llevo buscándote media hora – Isabella observo a la pequeña morena, era hermosa no cabía duda, algo en su rostro se le hacía muy parecido, algo en su corazón se estrujo, pensó que ella debía ser su novia y ahora él había estado a punto de besarla, casi vomita de solo pensar que podía haber dañado una relación. Ella había sido una completa idiota, no supo como hizo para no llorar allí.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – Edward espetó bruscamente volviéndose a la pelinegra, Bella aprovecho ese momento para escapar, no quería estar ahí, no quería estar en ningún lugar que no fuera su sofá y tres litros de helado en sus manos, salió rápidamente de la sección de baños, casi corrió hacia Rosalie, no supo como no tropezó, el Pub estaba demasiado lleno por lo que al ser ella baja de estatura era difícil de encontrar en ese gentío, afortunadamente Jasper ya estaba con ella.

-¿Paso algo Bella? –Pregunto alarmado Jasper – no tienes buen aspecto, estas demasiado pálida.

Bella mintió descaradamente ella tenía que salir rápido de allí – Parece que la bebida no me sentó nada bien, vomite en el baño y creo que lo haré de nuevo –Bien eso era casi cierto.

-Yo sabía que te habías demorado mucho en el baño, debí ir a ver, vámonos ya Jasper – Rosalie ya estaba de pies.

-Si tienes razón.

Jasper marco unos números en su teléfono y le dijo a alguien que iba a dejar a Bella y a Rose en sus casas pero que regresaría apenas estuviéramos bien, Bella supuso que era con la persona que estaba bailando.

Cómo había fingido que estaba muy mal, los hermanos no la molestaron durante todo el trayecto a su casa, que esta vez fue menos tiempo por la hora en la salieron del pub, Bella espero hasta estar en su habitación para llorar, ella todavía se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida, Edward, como lo había llamado la morena, no era más que un cínico, ella cayó en su trampa y con las piernas abiertas que no era lo mismo, se había comportado como una zorra fácil pero ¿Quién es su sano juicio no respondería así cuando un hombre como ese besaba? Sin embargo, personas como él simplemente no estaban con personas como ellas, con el estómago revuelto por lo que había hecho, se dirigió al baño donde vomito todo el vodka que había consumido _y mucho más, _observo en el espejo por donde él había pasado sus manos y sus labios, prefería ir al mismísimo infierno antes que dejarse las marcas en su cuerpo, _mañana quemaré este jodido vestido, _se baño con todos los jabones aromáticos que tenía en su baño, quería dormir y pensar que esa noche fue un mal sueño. Bella decidió que no volvería a salir en mil años si era preciso.

Sin embargo, el mundo de los sueños era cruel, esa noche ella repitió una y otra vez ese ardiente beso que le quemaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ella observo esa mirada depredadora que la invitaba a que se quemara con él y en él. Ella quería más. Él prometía más.

Afortunadamente – y a su pesar, cosa que jamás aceptaría- ella despertó, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su pesadilla, pero allí acostaba en su cama, con la lluvia rodando por su ventana, ella no supo que era peor.


	6. Invisible

Muchas Gracias a todas las lectoras de esta historia. Ustedes son el impulso para continuar escribiendo.

Saludos para mi Beta Melissa. Gracias por tu apoyo y tiempo.

Espero que les guste este Capítulo. La vida no es color de rosa, para alcanzar las cosas muchas veces hay que sufrir.

* * *

><p>Música:<p>

Midnight – Elan

Shake it out – Florence and The Machine

Invisible- Skylar Grey

Take it all – Adele

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo seis.<strong>_

_**Invisible **_

El domingo paso casi desapercibido por Isabella, se despertó con la peor resaca de todas, sola la igualaba la resaca de la vez que se hizo el piercing sólo que ahora el perforado no era su nariz.

Si existía un Morfeo, Bella pensaba que sería alguien demasiado retorcido y con muy mal gusto, todos sus sueños repitieron el fatídico momento de la noche anterior, en realidad ella no consideraba el beso como "fatídico", eso lo fue cuando la novia de imbécil del Maserati que casi la arrolla los descubrió besándose.

El pensar eso hacía que Isabella se quisiera morir, siempre, siempre había odiado a las mujeres que se interponían en una relación o un matrimonio y ahora ella había hecho eso mismo, se quería morir, estaba segura que había comido más de tres litros de helado.

Todo el resto del día se la paso viendo películas románticas, ella era una masoquista en todo el sentido de la palabra, cuando vio como Kirsten Dunst era abrazada por Paul Bettany al final de la película, lloró como si tuviera 8 años, ciertamente eso le sirvió para reaccionar, mañana era su primer día de trabajo como reemplazo de Rosalie en Cullen Co, también tenía que entregar un trabajo en la universidad y le faltaban unos cuantos detalles, no podía seguir así, eran las 7 de la noche, ella gimió internamente por perder tanto tiempo; Rosalie podía quedarse sin ninguna clase de cordura el resto de su vida pero no saldría más, a su hígado y a su corazón le gustaba eso.

Contra todo pronóstico logró terminar el trabajo antes de medianoche, las 11 y 40 minutos marcaba en el reloj de la cocina, en realidad no era que le apasionará tanto dormir, si no fuera porque se convertía en un zombie cuando no lo hacía ella pasaría días sin dormir, los dos meses siguientes al infortunado incidente en Seattle fueron un completo infierno, Bella solo lograba dormir cuando su cuerpo ya agotado y sin energía la hacía desmayarse solo para despertar con otra horrible pesadilla.

Isabella se culpaba por muchas cosas, una de esas era el creer que el no superar sus miedos se debía a la cobarde que era, a la inseguridad y la debilidad con la que había crecido. Con un resignado suspiro cerró su laptop, ya no quería dar más vueltas en su cabeza seguro vomitaría y esta vez no podía culpar al vodka.

Su pesadilla frecuente no la visito esa noche, ella por el contrario soñó con su primer beso, un quejido en su sueño se escapó de ella. Tyler Connery había sido su primer beso. Fue totalmente desagradable. Ella solo era una tonta apuesta y no quería que Tyler la besará por lo que él la obligo, la beso delante toda la promoción, hubieron videos y fotos y miles de burlas, ella lavo sus boca al menos 10 veces después de eso no sin antes darle una bofetada a su "Romeo" lo cual causo aun más risas de sus compañeros. Su sueño revivió ese momento, luego Tyler fue violentamente cambiado, su cabello castaño claro lo sustituyo uno cobrizo, sus ojos avellanas se convirtieron en un verde esmeralda, se volvió mucho más alto, él apareció pero las risas no se fueron, por el contrario aumentaron, luego todo se oscureció y como un ancla su despertador la trajo a la realidad.

Isabella se levanto de inmediato, estaba algo cabreada por haber soñado eso, como siempre sus sueños burlándose de ella. Se estremeció al recordar su primer beso, fue un completo desastre, se arrepentía de no haber golpeado más fuerte a Tyler. Esa era una de las razones por la cual no visitaba con mucha frecuencia Forks, donde saliera siempre había alguien que conocía ese espantoso incidente, decidió no pensar más en eso.

Como de costumbre reviso su rostro en el espejo del baño antes de ducharse, encontrando como casi siempre sucedía, las pequeñas manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos. Iba a conseguir un corrector de ojeras antes de que alguien, por lástima, le regalara uno.

Se abrigo más de lo necesario. Hoy estaba lloviendo. Gimió internamente, no le gustaban los días lluviosos y más grises de lo que ya normalmente eran. Si no fuera por qué Nueva York era una jungla de edificios ella hubiera sentido que estaba en Forks, afortunadamente no pasaría por el Central Park, específicamente hoy no quería recordar su pueblo natal.

La mañana para ella pasó rápidamente, su clase no duró las de dos horas, tendría tiempo de ir a su curso de francés, hace una semana habían entregado los resultados y ella no había ido a ver si al fin era francoparlante o no; además tenía que comprar el dosificador de comidas para Apolo, ahora más que nada lo necesitaba si iba a trabajar toda la tarde. Por suerte ese trabajo no se le iba a cruzar con "Escape", para ella era vital cantar, simplemente no podía alejar eso de su vida.

Puesto que había una tienda de mascotas cerca de la Universidad decidió comprar primero el dosificador de comidas, luego se dirigió al sur para ir al curso de francés.

_92 jodidos puntos de 100._

Bella se encontró completamente satisfecha con el resultado, solo una persona había sacado más que ella. La regordeta y amable secretaria le dio su certificado de francoparlante con una sonrisa. Trece meses después de comenzar ese curso por fin tenía el resultado de su esfuerzo, era su gran logro, eso hizo su día indudablemente.

Tal vez cuándo terminará la universidad podría ir a Francia, siempre había querido visitar Europa, tendría que ahorrar desde ahora, sus finanzas solo alcanzaban para pagar la universidad, la renta la pagaba de su trabajo. Ella calculo rápidamente cuanto tenía que dejar de su pago en el bar para ahorrar los próximos dos años que le restaba de su carrera. Ella quería hacerlo, no veía ningún impedimento, a su padre no le importaría, entre más lejos ella estuviera mejor para él, casi había hecho volteretas cuando le dijo que se iba a vivir en Nueva York.

Podía pasar una buena temporada en el viejo continente, disfrutando del sol del Mediterráneo. De los colores de un día soleado y no del eterno blanco y negro de Nueva York o el verde de Forks. Quizás su piel dejaría de ser tan pálida, quizás todo eso calentará su alma también, quizás el sol con su intenso brillo evaporará para siempre sus pesadillas, quizás la belleza del mar borrará el hermoso rostro de Edward quien no podía salir de su cabeza en los últimos días.

El anhelo de ella viéndose en una playa del Mediterráneo con el único abrigo de un radiante sol fue interrumpido por la pregunta de la secretaria.

-Disculpe señora no la escuché.

La secretaria amablemente le repitió su pregunta.

-¿Quieres adelantar algunas diligencias en el consulado de Francia para realizar algún viaje?

-¿Se puede hacer desde aquí?

-Solo los primeros pasos, también podemos contactar con algunas universidades para cuestiones de becas, solo tienes que llenar este formulario y nosotros nos encargamos de enviárselo a varias instituciones.

Bella medito eso en un momento, realmente no perdía nada con intentar eso, el único en su vida era su gato Apolo, claramente ella tenía a sus amigos pero ninguno de ellos dependía de ella para vivir. Su viaje podía adelantarse, un año sabático en su carrera para perfeccionar el idioma no le haría daño a nadie.

-Si claro, estoy muy interesada en eso.

La secretaria busco en un archivo y saco un formato, el cual le entrego a Bella

-Bueno querida tienes que llenar todos los datos y colocar tu firma en la parte inferior del papel, asegúrate de poner cual fue tu puntaje en la última prueba.

Bella llenó el formulario completo, solo eran un poco más de sus datos personales, ya que entrego algunos documentos cuando iba a iniciar el curso, ella supuso que solo los anexarían.

Salió rápidamente de ahí, no disponía de tanto tiempo, a las dos tenía que estar en Cullen Co. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente en la ciudad por lo que la temperatura bajo considerablemente, esta vez dio gracias por su "disfraz" por lo menos la tenía abrigada de la lluvia y el frío. Se apresuro a la estación de metro, por suerte no estaba tan lejos.

El viaje no duro más de 20 minutos, en la parte de la ciudad donde ella vivía también estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y esta vez la estación del metro quedaba un poco más lejos.

Al tiempo de llegar a su apartamento no había centímetro de ella que no estuviera empapado. Entro mojando todo el piso, se quito la ropa rápidamente para tratar de evitar un resfriado, pero parecía que eso fuera imposible.

Su pequeño gato brinco del sofá para enredarse en su pierna, al instante que sintió la piel mojada de Bella salió corriendo para esconderse en uno de los muebles.

Su pobre gato era un asustadizo.

Con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación donde se secó y cambió su ropa; se vistió como la típica secretaria de los años noventa, y con noventa años. Como hizo en la mañana recogió su cabello en un moño alto que distaba mucho del que se hizo en el sábado, este en vez de ser sexy, era un completo moño anticuado totalmente proporcional a su vestuario.

Esta vez tampoco se detuvo para verse en el espejo, no era necesidad confirmar lo sosa que estaba y lo sosa que era su vida.

Tenía que estar en Cullen Corporation en menos de una hora y no tenía tiempo por lo que saco una sopa instantánea de su refrigerador para calentarla en el microondas, mientras espera preparó en dosificador de alimentos para su gato. Agregó la suficiente comida para toda la tarde, no creía que su gato la comiera toda, aún no se acostumbraba y comía poco.

Ella por su parte comió su –muy difícil de considerar- comida y salió rápidamente a la fuerte lluvia, esta vez sí llevaba un paraguas y un sobretodo, ya por lo menos no parecería una rata mojada.

Cullen Co. era uno de los edificios más grandes del centro de Manhattan. Bella se sintió totalmente insignificante delante de ese monstruo de acero; la arquitectura del edificio era exquisita al igual que intimidante, no dedico a apreciarlo más tiempo debido a la intensa lluvia.

Por dentro la empresa Cullen era mucho más intimidante, el primer piso era un enorme y sobrio salón con piso de mármol. Pero Bella no se iba a dejar intimidar por eso, ella tenía que ser fuerte era su primer trabajo referente a su carrera no iba a echarlo a perder por su temor. Se acercó lentamente a una de las cuatro recepcionistas.

-Buenas Tardes señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – la rubia recepcionista preguntó no sin antes darle una mirada inquisitiva a Bella.

-Buenas tardes, yo quisiera saber en cuál piso queda el área de contratación.

La recepcionista siguió mirándola como si ella tuviera tres cabezas. Isabella le resto importancia a eso, no era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía; Sin embargo lo que ella si le importo fue la forma tonta de la gente de catalogar y juzgar a alguien por su sola manera de vestir, cuando ella se quitaba el disfraz nunca nadie la miraba así.

Seguía pensando que las personas tenían una grave tendencia a darle importancia a cosas que no lo valían.

_¡Qué mundo más jodido!_

-El penúltimo, señora. Antes de llegar a presidencia.

-Muchas gracias.

Para su fortuna Bella no le tenía miedo a los ascensores, puesto que sería un gran dolor en el culo sufrir de claustrofobia y tener que subir tantos pisos todos los días.

_Hasta el ascensor tiene más lujo que mi apartamento, la riqueza no está para nada bien distribuida. _

Ella realmente estaba luchando para no dejarse intimidar y salir corriendo allí. No quería que Rose se preocupará por eso.

Ciertamente ella no quería decepcionar a nadie, pareciera como si hubiera decepcionado a mucha gente en su vida y sencillamente ya no quería volver a hacerlo.

El área de Contratación ocupaba casi todo el piso. Pidió a Rosalie que no mencionara su amistad, no quería tener alguna clase de trato especial o llamar la atención, eso era sobre todo una de las cosas que de verdad la intimidaría, ser el centro de atención.

Nadie noto cuando la pequeña morena entró en la oficina, ella tuvo que aclararse dos veces la garganta para hacerse notar. Esta vez la secretaria era una mujer de unos 40 años, tenía unos enormes lentes que casi no dejaba ver su rostro. La mujer, a diferencia de la recepcionista del primer piso, no la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Debes ser Isabella Swan – ella no lo pregunto. Fue una rotunda afirmación.

-Así es.

La mujer se puso de pies y con una seña le dijo a Bella que la siguiera. Tocó dos veces la puerta del despacho del Jefe del Área, un permiso para pasar sonó desde el otro lado.

-Señor, ya llegó el reemplazo de Rosalie Hale – el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio alzó la vista de su computadora para casi al instante siguiente lanzarle una mirada despectiva a Isabella.

Mike Newton era el típico hombre que no veía en las mujeres más allá de un par de tetas y un culo para follar; tenía 45 años y 20 años de matrimonio, pero para él esa palabra solo significaba tener la cena y la cama lista en la noche, su esposa ignoraba totalmente las numerosas "aventuras" de su marido, ella realmente solo se interesaba en tener el suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente, eso era suficiente para soportar el machismo de Mike.

Él solo miro a Isabella como un ratón de biblioteca, después de eso no reparo más en ella, consideraba que era una persona la cual no valía su atención. Por otro lado su mente maquinó un plan para ese pequeño ratón de biblioteca vestido de negro que estaba en medio de su oficina, ella claro que haría el trabajo de Rosalie Hale pero además de eso le encargaría el tedioso trabajo de archivar y claramente no le pagaría por eso, ella no era la hija de los Hale, ella para él era menos que nadie y esa mujer le despertaba su misoginia; el pensamiento de hacer miserable su estancia allí lo emocionaba. Mike Newton tenía un alma podrida.

-Gracias Martha, puedes retirarte, yo le explicaré el trabajo que tiene que hacer la señorita….

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

Isabella pareció adivinar el pensamiento de Mike Newton. Bonito nombre para alguien tan insípido.

-Verás Isabella – Comenzó a hablar Mike Newton una vez que Martha cerró la puerta – aparte del trabajo de Rosalie quiero que hagas algunas cosas para esta oficina, ¿Estaría eso bien para ti?

Newton era una alimaña, dejaba a Isabella contra la espada y la pared.

-Si claro, señor – Respondió Isabella aún sin dejarse de intimidar.

- Bien, luego que termines con el trabajo que tiene Martha para ti, quiero que vayas a la sección de archivos y ordenes los contratos internacionales del último año, mañana a las 3 de la tarde quiero un resumen de todos ellos organizados por fecha de celebración.

-Está bien señor.

-En ese entonces ya puedes irte – Mike Newton estaba frustrado, él espera una réplica de la chica, sin embargo ella se había ido sin protestar.

.

.

El trabajo de Rosalie consistía en el asesoramiento y revisión de los contratos entre Cullen Corporation y Hale SA. Para Bella eso no suponía un problema, en sus clases de Contratos en la universidad los preparaban muy bien para eso, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la sección de archivos, no estaba segura de que Rosalie hiciera todo eso.

A las 5 de la tarde Bella logró terminar gran parte de los documentos que había dejado Rose pendiente, descubrió que su amiga había estado trabajando a escondidas, el trabajo que se podía adelantar desde un laptop ella lo había hecho. Eso dejo a Bella con solo unas cuentas cosas que hacer, por lo que iba a ir al Archivo para preparar el informe que Newton quería en su oficina, pero Isabella no estaba preparada para la sección de archivos.

A diferencia de todo el edificio esa oficina era vagamente iluminada y el olor a moho impregnada en ambiente; Ella quiso huir de allí casi al instante, no le gustaban los lugares oscuros. Elevó sus ojos al cielo como haciendo una plegaria, la vida no podía ser tan cruel.

Se dirigió a la sección de ese año, y para su pesar estaba completamente desordenada. Bella solo pedía que si en caso de que existiera un dios se apiadara de ella y le mandará un rayo. Pero el rayo ni nada parecido llegó, solo el profundo silencio que se burlaba de ella -_Si tan solo no estuviera tan oscuro- _Después de cinco minutos mirando con recelo la cantidad de contratos ella llego a la conclusión de que de nada le servía quejarse, mejor era ponerse a trabajar.

En su fuero interno Isabella se repetía que estaba a salvo y que la oscuridad no iba a llegar por ella. Se quitó sus lentes de pasta gruesa, no los necesitaba y solo iban a entorpecer su trabajo; empezó por darle orden a los archivos, no iba a lograr hacer nada si estaban así de desordenados.

Maldijo más de una vez a Mike Newton, ella ahora estaba segura que solo le dio este trabajo para fastidiarla, por eso su rostro incrédulo cuando ella no dijo nada a su orden, Bella lo entendió en ese mismo instante, parecía un hobbies el de la gente joderle la vida a ella.

Si Bella suponía que iba a salir del trabajo a las seis de la tarde como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente, pues se equivoco completamente, eran las nueve y media de la noche y ella aún le faltaba diez contratos por revisar. Su espalda parecía que se fuera a partir en dos y su trasero le dolía como el demonio, no decir nada de sus ojos y el terrible miedo que sentía al ver como imposiblemente la oficina de archivos se hizo más oscuras. _Que absurdo cliché ese de que las oficinas de archivos tienen que ser oscuras y tenebrosas._

Terminó todos los archivos a las 10 de la noche, por primera vez agradecida con el curso de lectura rápida que tomo una vez en verano. Ella rogaría desde ese día para que los viernes si pudiera salir temprano. No estuvo más tiempo en ese condenado lugar, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, los pasillos de Cullen Corporation estaban totalmente solitarios, no le tomo más de cinco minutos tomar su bolso y dirigirse al ascensor.

El personal de seguridad fue con los únicos que ella se encontró, cada vez que lo hizo le pidieron su identificación, por suerte ese mismo día Martha le había dado un carnet de la empresa.

Ese sería la empresa más segura que alguna vez ella había visitado.

Bella lamento que fuera muy tarde para irse en metro, esa empresa quedaba lejos de su casa, y el taxi le saldría muy caro. Solo sus pies le agradecerían no irse en metro, ella estaba hecha polvo. Mañana tenía clases temprano y ella presentía lo mucho que iba a odiar a su despertador como ninguna otra vez, así fuera Etta James la que la despertara cantando.

Antes de dormir revisó su teléfono celular, tenía 20 llamadas pérdidas y todas de Rosalie, había llamado durante las cinco horas que estuvo en "Habitación del pánico"; Bella considero por la hora que ella posiblemente ya estuviera dormida por lo que le envió un mensaje diciendo que le había ido bien. Ella no era una quejosa, o bueno tal vez lo era pero no lo exteriorizaba y no iba a decirle a Rosalie lo patético que había sido su primer día de trabajo.

.

.

-Señorita Swan ¿Podría recordarme la última lección? – la voz recriminatoria de su profesor la saco de su sueño con los ojos abiertos.

Un leve vistazo a las diapositivas y Bella supo de lo que el profesor estaba hablando. Ella hasta hace dos días había tenido algo de tiempo libre y eso se le añadía que a ella le gustaba su carrera por lo cual había estudiado la mayoría de los temas del temario.

"_La incidencia de la globalización en la economía Norteamérica" fácil. _Bella había estudiado ese tema solo hace una semana mientras cuidaba a Rose.

Bella le dio al profesor su opinión bien argumentada sobre ese tema. Ella no era del lado capitalista por lo que para muchos de los asistentes su opinión era descabellada, pero la mirada que le dio su profesor le confirmó que él no lo consideraba tan así.

Primero muerta que cambiar su pensamiento por otra persona o por una buena nota.

Desde ese momento hizo todo lo posible para no dormirse y prestar atención a su clase. Su trabajo en Cullen Corporation la había exprimido totalmente. Su segundo día allí había sido una absurda repetición del primero. Su jefe, Mike Newton, al ver que entrego el informe que le pidió a tiempo y completo le mando casi el doble del trabajo al día siguiente. A ese paso iba a gastar todo su dinero de la comida en taxis.

No era amante del café, prefería el té, pero desde hoy eso iba hacer indispensable para poder estar despierta en sus clases en la mañana.

Esta vez Bella no gastó tiempo en ir a su casa, ya le había dejado a su gato suficiente comida por el resto del día, por lo que apenas salió de la Universidad se dirigió a su trabajo a adelantar todo lo que ayer por el tiempo no le había alcanzado.

Nadie en la oficina se dio cuenta de su llegada, algo que Bella disfrutó; como hizo en los días anteriores ella primero se dedicaba a los asuntos de Rosalie –los únicos que ella debía hacer- la asociación Cullen-Hale estaba conformado en forma de Factoring de la cual se desprendían muchas de clausulas que daban origen a numerosas funciones; Bella no tenía el puesto de Rosalie Hale, ella hacía más bien como de su asistente pues había contratos en los cuales Rosalie como Hale tenía firmar y para las reuniones importantes estaba Jasper y la familia Cullen. Ella solo sabía de Emmet no recordaba el nombre de su hermano.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Bella a pesar de haber terminado con eso no decidió ir a comer, la cafetería estaría llena de personas y ella no odiaba eso. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados por Martha.

-No te vas a quedar aquí para comer ¿Verdad?

De Martha Watson se podía decir que era la secretaria más profesional de toda la empresa, solo eso la había salvado de la patanería de Newton. Ella prefería no hacer amigos en el trabajo y Bella no iba a ser la excepción pero había algo en esa mujer que le causaba curiosidad. A los ojos de Martha, Isabella no podía pasar de los 21 años pero su vestimenta le daba al menos 15 años más, eso demandaba la mayor parte de su curiosidad; De algo estaba ella segura que si no fuera así ya su jefe, como la alimaña que era, habría acosado a Isabella. La teoría que contaba con más puntos en la mente de Martha era el cuerpo de Isabella estaba lleno de quemaduras o cicatrices y por esa razón se vestía. Ella en parte había acertado con la diferencia que las cicatrices de Bella no estaban en su piel ni en su cuerpo estaban en su alma y presentes todavía en sus recuerdos.

Isabella no hizo notar su renitencia a ir a la cafetería, por el contrario le dio una forzada pero convincente sonrisa y la siguió. Ella trataba de recordar que las otras personas no tenían por qué pagar por sus fobias.

La cafetería de la empresa estaba en el piso quinto del edificio y como lo imagino Bella estaba totalmente lleno.

-Ven querida, tengo unas amigas que nos guardan un puesto – Martha no pareció darse cuenta de la expresión asustada de Isabella.

Como una autómata se dirigió a la mesa, quedaba algo apartada de la mayor parte de personas, eso la tranquilizo un poco.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo ha ido su día? – La voz animada de Martha sonó en los oídos de Bella, era la primera que la escuchaba hablar así – Les presento a Isabella, comenzó hace dos días.

Todas las tres mujeres respondieron con un normal "hola". Pero fue cuando ella tomo asiento cuando el bombardeo de preguntas comenzó "¿En qué trabajas?" "¿Cuántos años tienes?" "¿Qué estudias?"

Bella omitió olímpicamente el que ella fuera amiga de Rosalie. No encontraba por que mentir sobre su edad, casi ríe cuando por las caras de las cuatro mujeres cuando les dijo que tenía 20 años.

Pero la pregunta que más le sorprendió fue cuando le preguntaron si había conocido a Edward Cullen. _Ese nombre. _Los labios de Isabella de repente hormiguearon, ella no había conocido a Cullen pero si había conocido a un Edward, quien así como la subió al cielo en minutos la llevo al mismísimo infierno casi al instante siguiente; El pensamiento de él besándola, abrazándola no podía ir independiente de la cara de sorpresa de la morena que lo llamo. Bella sintió en ese momento como si Joey Greco y todo el equipo de Cheeters la hubieran sorprendido, si no hubiera de huido de ahí rápidamente tal vez hubiera sido arrastrada por el pelo como pasaba con la mayoría de infieles que en el programa atrapaban.

-No, no lo conocido aún- Bella sabía que él era el presidente de la empresa y el hermano mayor de Emmet, además de ser un dolor en el culo como lo había lo había llamado Rosalie y un egocéntrico que se creía todopoderoso, pero no iba a revelar nada de eso a las señoras.

-No sabes de lo que te has perdido niña – Dijo Reggina con una expresión en el rostro que llevo a Bella a pensar que su marido rotundamente reprocharía.

-Es el hombre más hermoso que conozco, amo a mi esposo pero no dudaría en decirle que si a él – Esta vez Bella no pudo contenerse de abrir los ojos sorprendida casi se atraganta con su bebida. Ella y las conversaciones cachondas al parecer no encajaban.

-Tienes que verlo Isabella, él es el pecado andante.

A esa expresión le siguieron muchos asentimientos de cabeza. _¿Desde cuándo estas mujeres habían pasado a ser unas pervertidas? _

-No todo puede ser perfecto, seguro ese Cullen tiene un millón de defectos – Isabella lanzó ese comentario deliberadamente para ver si así las mujeres por lo menos dejaban de botar baba.

Esta vez fue Martha quien respondió – Claro que si tienes razón, él es un imbécil, desconsiderado, perfeccionista, autoritario, te juro que hasta da miedo pero aún así su belleza opaca todo eso o más bien eso hace que sea más deseable.

De todas las mujeres Isabella no esperaba que fuera Martha quien respondiera, eso ayudó a que Bella confirmará su decisión: mientras trabajará para Cullen Corporation no deseaba encontrarse con ese hombre.

Los cotilleos pasaron a como Edward Cullen esa semana estaba más insoportable que nunca, Reggina era amiga de Chelsea, la secretaria personal de él, y le había dicho que la tenía trabajando sin descanso y que su humor era el peor que le había conocido mientras había trabajo con él.

Bella hizo empatía con Chelsea, ella también había trabajado sin descanso esa semana, todavía no sabía cómo no había caído desmayada del cansancio, hizo nota mental de comprar vitaminas junto al café.

Tal como sucedió con el lunes y el martes, el miércoles para Bella fue la misma historia. Cuarto oscuro, débil luz, miles de archivos que probablemente contenían toda clase de virus, y taxi a las 10 y media de la noche. Bella reflexiono sobre el hecho que de que la explotación laboral fuera considerada una causal de ausencia de responsabilidad en el homicidio. Su jefe era un hijo de puta y merecía sufrir por eso.

.

.

.

Bella recibió el viernes como una total bendición por dos razones en específico. Uno era que su "estimado" jefe iba a estar todo el día en una reunión en otra filial por lo que no la exiliaría al tortuoso trabajo de archivo, y dos porqué hoy era noche de "Escape", su otro trabajo que si adoraba.

Como había hecho toda la semana acompaño a Martha a almorzar y como todos los días el tema principal era "Edward Cullen". Seguro él no sabía las acosadoras que tenía dentro de su propia empresa. El rumor ahora era que estaba molesto con su hermana menor, que Chelsea recibió orden de no pasarle las llamadas. Bella pensaba que si ese hombre era tan terrible como ellas afirmaban iba a matar a Chelsea cuando se enterará de que estaba difamando su vida personal con otras personas.

Por primera vez en sus cinco días de trabajo salió a las 6 en punto, como la mayoría de empleados. Le daba tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa, darse un rápido baño e irse para "Escape".

Su pobre gato había sido dejado en segundo plano por su trabajo, Isabella prometió recompensarlo con un gran banquete para gatos el fin de semana.

Llego a la hora justa al bar. Esta vez estaba Sam, el copropietario de Escape, se había ausentado por casi un mes por un asunto familiar. Él recibió con un abrazo a su cantante principal.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Sam

-Me alegro por eso pequeña – Sam lanzó una mirada a la pequeña plataforma donde estaba el pianista y las chicas – Tom le va a dar algo como no vayas rápido, necesita preguntarte algo sobre la segunda canción.

Bella se despidió rápidamente de Sam y se dirigió hacia su impaciente pianista.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para cantar Bella diviso a Emmet sentado junto con Rosalie en una de las mesas del centro, éste había llegado ese mismo día de su viaje de negocios. A Bella le sorprendió un poco puesto que él debería estar cansado pero al parecer podían más las ganas de ver a Rosalie.

Ella todavía sentía algo de miedo al parecerse en frente de toda esa gente, pero el cantar recompensaba toda clase de miedo, eso para ella era indispensable para vivir.

-Buenas noches, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, muchas gracias por venir, para ustedes Don't know why de Norah Jones.

El piano marco la melodía.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun  
>I don't know why I didn't come<br>I left you by the house of fun  
>I don't know why I didn't come<br>I don't know why I didn't come…._

Esa canción era su favorita de Norah Jones, podía escucharla mil veces y cantarla otras mil veces más y no se cansaría.

Calamaba sus temores.

_My heart is drenched in wine  
>But you'll be on my mind<br>Forever_

Su suave voz seguía las notas del piano.

Así como su corazón su voz. Mike Newton podía hacerla trabajar con un esclavo pero ella se descubrió así misma haciendo todo eso si solo al final de la semana tendría este momento.

_Something has to make you run  
>I don't know why I didn't come<br>I feel as empty as a drum  
>I don't know why I didn't come<br>I don't know why I didn't come  
>I don't know why I didn't come…. <em>

Y en esa noche, su primer pago, los aplausos.

-Muchas gracias.

Para su siguiente canción Tom sustituyo el piano por la guitarra. Con una habilidad de un experto toco los primeros acordes. Una parte de esa canción le gustaba a Isabella _¿cómo te atreves a pensar que te irías tratando de jugar conmigo? _

Mientras cantaba Bella llegaba a la conclusión de que Adele había escrito esa canción para una masoquista como ella. _Me cuesta dejarlo ir y renunciar a ti. _Nada mal para quien había soñado todo la semana con un beso que nunca debió de suceder.

Su voz cantando la última estrofa de "Best for last" resonó en todo el lugar. _Mejor para el final. _Muchas veces las cosas tenían mejor sabor si se dejaban para el final.

-La siguiente canción es para unas personas muy especiales en mi vida que están aquí presente, ellos son una prueba de que el amor es real, Back in Style de Joss Stone – Bella creía en el amor de Rosalie y Emmet, que ella no lo haya sentido no quería decir que no existiera, bastaba con mirarlos para saber que así era.

La mayoría personas que habían escuchado a Bella concordaban en que su voz era parecida a la cantante inglesa. Isabella hacía alarde de eso en cada canción.

_Recuerdo cuando comenzamos yo estaba en mal estado…Atrapada en una canción si amor…Yo solía ser una mujer fuerte….Tú has hecho que mi luz brille de nuevo…Adicta a un sentimiento equivocado hasta que llegaste tú…Mírame yo estoy enamorada de yi baby, Tú me trajiste de nuevo baby y con un estilo nuevo. _

-¡ 'Cause I'm Back in style again. See I'm Back, Back in Style Again!

Rosalie Hale, quien pocas veces lloraba y que creía que no lo iba a volver hacer de nuevo en mucho tiempo, estaba llorando solo que esta vez la lágrimas no eran de dolor, ese sentimiento ahora parecía estar sepultado o totalmente eclipsado por el amor que sentía por el hombre que tenía a su lado. Él había llegado en un momento en que ella se sentía maltratada. Emmet Cullen había traído luz a su vida y el mirar su amor reflejado en los ojos de él era el mayor de los regalos. Ella le dio un prometedor beso, esa noche haría disfrutar a su hombre, le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba. _Oh si cariño esta noche conocerás de lo que Rosalie Hale es capaz de hacer. _

En cuanto Isabella llego a la mesa donde estaban Emmet y Rosalie, esta última se levanto para darle un gran abrazo a Isabella.

-Eso ha sido hermoso Bella – Rosalie todavía tenía la voz un poco ronca por las lágrimas – Muchas gracias amiga.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi Rosalie, Bella.

Ella le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento a los dos, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerles lo que había hecho por ella. Ellos no la hacían sentirse tan sola en esa enorme ciudad.

Bella canto un par de veces más a petición de las personas en el bar, además de negar rotundamente cualquier clase de maltrato/explotación por parte de su jefe hacia ella.

También le pidió a Emmet que no le dijera a nadie que ella lo conocía, no quería ser tratada de manera diferente por ese hecho. Emmet aceptó con recelo, esa pequeña mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero él había aceptado ayudarla en lo que fuera sin preguntar.

El pensar que harían Emmet y Rosalie si se enteraban de sus largas horas en la claustrofóbica sala de archivo era una razón más para que Bella se callara la boca y aceptará su destino con el archivador.

A las pocas horas ya estaba en su casa, prácticamente desmayada por el cansancio. Emmet la llevo en tiempo record, para ella habían sido los quince minutos más estresantes del mes, la forma de conducción de Emmet era de un demente.

.

.

En su fin de semana se reivindicó con su Apolo, le preparó la comida para gatos con mejores puntaciones que había conseguido en internet.

El resto de sábado se la paso viendo películas de esas donde el logo de Universal se parecía más a Neptuno que al planeta Tierra; había invertido buena parte de su tiempo buscándolas en la web y como casi siempre sucedía de los diez enlaces disponibles solo uno permitía ver la película y en una calidad que dejaba mucho que desear.

Y el Domingo se sorprendió así misma viendo un maratón de "The Metal Show" y quedo aún más sorprendida al darse cuenta de que sabía de lo que hablaban y que todo le gustaba. Ella era una nerd sin remedio.

Cuando su despertador sonó el lunes con la música de Frank Sinatra, ella llegó a la conclusión de que aparte de las Moiras y Morfeo, Cronos también la debía odiar, había sentido que el tiempo pasaba más rápido el fin de semana que una tarde en su "querida sala" de archivos.

La mañana paso tortuosamente larga. Isabella extraña a su amiga que le hacía compañía cuando la clase se pasaba de estresante. Cuatro extensas horas que ella creyó que no aguantaría o más bien que su trasero no aguantaría, pero milagrosamente lo hizo.

Esta vez no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar antes de la hora del almuerzo y adelantar trabajo para el nazi y misógino de su jefe. Almorzó en un pequeño restaurante del centro rápidamente. Llegó a Cullen Corporation a la hora en que todas regresaban de su almuerzo, desde su primer lunes ahí nunca había visto tanta gente. Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella, ella no era fan de la mucha gente, esperaría unos minutos a que el ascensor se desocupara. Espacio cerrado más mucha gente, era como echarle fuego a la gasolina.

Y fue cuando esperaba al lado de los ascensores cuando lo vio. Sus orbes esmeraldas de nuevo. Él como la representación de la perfección, sus pómulos perfectamente esculpidos, hasta El David de Michelangelo estaría celoso de su belleza. Era él de nuevo con ese andar elegante y depredador. _Pecado, él es el pecado, _las palabras de Reggina sonaron de nuevo en su cabeza y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, como la más tonta masoquista se deleito con su atrevida y arrebatadora hermosura…Pero esta vez él no la miró con hambre, él le dio la mirada más dañina que le habían hecho a Isabella. Las miradas de Newton y de la recepcionista no eran nada comparado con la que él le dio. No la miro con desprecio, ni tampoco la juzgo. Él la miro como si ella no existiera, como su lugar en el espacio estuviera completamente vacío. La miro como si realmente no existiera, no gastó tiempo en determinarla. La miró como si fuera alguien invisible. Eso terminó por partir el corazón de Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ven como Edward es un tonto ciego. Aprenderá con Bella a no serlo, de igual manera ella aprenderá muchas cosas con él, sobre todo a amar. <strong>  
><strong>Pocos capítulos para que estos dos se encuentren. <strong>

**Muchas Gracias por su apoyo. Por cada alerta. Por cada Fav. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a aquellas que se toman el tiempo y me dejan un RR con sus comentarios, aprecio y amo cada uno de ellos.**

**Nos leemos. **

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	7. Tu sonrisa en un rincón

**Saludos chicas. Quiero decirles que este capítulo fue muy duro para mí; a veces el sufrimiento te hace creer que seguir viviendo es imposible pero aun así lo continuamos haciendo demostrando que somos más fuertes que las circunstancias. **

**Un gran saludo a mi Beta Melissa Silva. Muchas Gracias chica.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Música:<p>

Salvapantallas- Jorge Drexler

Hurt - Nine Inch Nails

Now and then - Adele

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Siete.<strong>_

_**Tu sonrisa en un rincón**_

El agua fría golpeó fuertemente en el rostro de Isabella, despertando de este modo todos sus sentidos. Alzó su mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño totalmente vacío de Cullen Corporation, ese día las sombras debajo de sus ojos eran peores, había tenido pesadillas y eso no le había dado mucho tiempo para dormir, sin embargo, eso no era lo que la tenía auto exiliada en el baño. Ella ya llevaba un casi mes trabajando para esa empresa y hace casi el mismo tiempo de saber que el mismo Edward que la besó era el mismo Edward Cullen, hermano de Emmet y dueño de la empresa donde ahora trabajaba. Pero eso tampoco era lo que la mortificaba en ese momento.

Ese día Isabella lo había visto por segunda vez en esa empresa. Ella agradecería si no lo volviese a ver. Desde la fatídica vez del ascensor no lo había visto más, excepto hace pocos minutos, no es como si él la hubiera reconocido, pero eso no significaba que su corazón ahora no latiera con un ritmo desenfrenado.

Luego de eso estaba el dolor de nuevo, ella no podía engañar a nadie, muchas veces quiso que él la reconociera; muchas veces también deseó ponerse unos de sus cortos vestidos, quitarse su disfraz, entrar a la oficina de Edward y probar que tanto él la recordaba.

Eso, claramente, era desechado por su mente al instante; ella era una "solterona" y no tenía nada que hacer al lado de una persona como él, quien era la fuente de la mayoría de suspiros de las mujeres con quien compartía el almuerzo y de muchas más.

El clima iba a juego con su mente. Ese día no paraba de llover y era más oscuro de lo normal.

Su impuesta oficina – la sala de archivos- era aún más aterradora que de costumbre. Lo único que agradecía de su exilio ahí era que por lo menos sus posibilidades de ver a Edward eran prácticamente cero. Si no fuera por que Rosalie le pidió llevarle unos informes a Emmet ella jamás lo vería salir de su oficina.

Pensaba que tenía que estar muy mal como para tener esa reacción de una persona que ni siquiera la determinaba. Él era terriblemente hermoso pero su belleza le dolía tanto como su manera de ignorarla.

-¿Bella? – la voz de Emmet desde atrás llamo la atención de ella.

-Hola Emmet, precisamente iba a dejarte estos documentos en tu oficina.

-Claro, puedes dármelos – él le dio una mirada especulativa a Bella – casi no te reconozco Bella, a veces no me acostumbro a verte vestida así. ¿Te sientes bien?

Emmet, al igual que Rosalie, nunca le había preguntado a ella sobre su modo de vestir. Cosa que agradecía ella profundamente, esas eran explicaciones que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

-Si claro, un poco mareada nada más, no pude almorzar bien, después de dejarte esto en tu oficina iba a comer un bocadillo en la cafetería – En realidad ella había tenido clases hasta tarde y necesitaba entregarle un informe a Newton por lo que le fue imposible comer pero eso le sirvió ya que si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera vomitado hace un rato.

-Eso es perfecto Isabella, te acompañaré – Bella contuvo un gemido, ella no quería que nadie se enterará de su amistad con Emmet además de que de verdad no tenía apetitito, ver a Edward se lo había quitado.

Emmet intuyó su pensamiento.

-Conozco un café a una cuadra de aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por que alguien te conozca – ella considero eso, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ya había entregado su informe a Newton y él no le había pedido trabajo para después, además que ella quería salir de ese lugar en el menor tiempo posible, no soportaría otro desafortunado encuentro.

-De acuerdo.

Los hoyuelos de Emmet hicieron su aparición – En ese caso, podemos encontrarnos aquí mismo mientras tú buscas tus cosas y yo llevo los documentos de mi Rosie a mi oficina.

Bella asintió escondiendo su sonrisa al escuchar a Emmet llamarle "Rosie" a Rose. Ella nunca había soportado que la llamaran con otro nombre que no fuera "Rose" ó "Rosalie" y ahora seguro lo soportaba con gusto.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en el café que había mencionado Emmet; para sorpresa de Bella, se vio pidiendo un brownie que estaba en unos de los mostradores; el haber salido del edificio de repente le reanimaba.

-¿Te irás a algún lugar en navidad? – preguntó Emmet una vez sentados en una mesa.

-Si iré a Forks a ver a mi padre – no es que fuera su plan favorito fastidiarle la navidad a su padre con su visita, pero tenía que ir, aún no sabía que pasaba con él, no olvidaba el regalo que le había dado de cumpleaños, se negaba a aceptar que todo fuera bien.

-¿Forks? ¿En qué estado está?

-Washington, a una hora de Port Ángeles. Un viaje muy largo, créeme – Bella odiaba ese viaje, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía por qué lo hacía. Tendría que ir en avión con ruta New York- Seattle, para luego ir en avioneta por una hora más hasta Port Ángeles y para luego viajar por tierra una hora hasta Forks. Al parecer quería más a su padre de lo que admitía.

-Una vez viaje hasta Port Ángeles, no recuerdo exactamente cómo fue que terminé ahí. El caso es que varios amigos y yo fuimos. – Un estremecimiento cruzó por el rostro de Emmet – estuvimos de excursión, recuerdo que un oso nos persiguió, creo que es lo más cerca que he estado de la muerte.

-Después de vivir en una ciudad nunca te puedes imaginar que algo así suceda, mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y tuvo casos de excursionistas desaparecidos y muchos ataques de osos, es más frecuente de los que gente cree.

-Así es y nosotros no acatamos los avisos de zonas peligrosas, afortunadamente no paso nada – Bella recordó las veces que se perdía por los bosques de Forks, la casa de Charlie quedaba al final de una larga calle que colindaba con los espesos árboles, Emmet no era el único que había puesto su vida en peligro por querer jugar a Tarzán – Entonces dime, ¿qué día te esperan tus padres?

-Padre, solo padre – Eso se le escapo a Bella antes de procesarlo – Mi madre murió.

-¡oh! Lo siento Bella – ella observó la mirada de Emmet y no le gustaba, era lástima y no quería producir eso.

-No te preocupes, ya fue hace mucho tiempo – mejor era mentir que parecer necesitada de caridad – Tratemos de no hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame cómo pasarás la navidad, seguro será mucho mejor que la mía.

Emmet hizo caso a la manera como Isabella desvió el tema, el tiempo que la conocía se había dado cuenta que las conversaciones personales no eran su fuerte.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado la familia de Rose y la mía no se han conocido formalmente, esta navidad será Cullen-Hale. Hoy te iba a pedir que nos acompañaras en la navidad.

Eso le sonaba a Bella mil veces más tentador que su viaje a Forks pero eso ya estaba decidido y no lo iba a cambiar.

- Será una lástima Emmet, me hubiera gustado estar.

Si su viaje a Forks no existiera ella igual no asistiría. La familia de Emmet incluía cierto personaje con el cual ella no se quería encontrar, ella se atormento pensando que sucedería si también fuera la novia de Edward y la reconociera, –_Seguro vomitaría encima del pavo- _ahora iría a Forks con gusto, sin protestar.

.

.

.

Llegar al Sea Tac le trajo más malos recuerdos de los que creía que iba a traer. Se vio a si misma hace un poco más de dos años haciendo la fila para subir al avión que la llevó a Nueva York. Si ahora estaba mal hace dos años estaba mucho peor.

Espero menos de veinte minutos para abordar la avioneta hacía Port Ángeles. Ese recorrido se le hizo más largo a Isabella, hubo mucha turbulencia y eso la ponía de los nervios, casi besa la tierra cuando se bajo de la avioneta y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la incesante lluvia. Otra razón para no perder su tiempo más ahí, necesitaba alquilar un auto, todavía le esperaba un viaje de una hora hasta Forks.

La lluvia en todo el camino no le sorprendió al igual que el frío casi congelante, solo se aseguró de que el auto tuviera una buena calefacción.

Con nostalgia miro el paisaje, a pesar de la nieve no era del todo blanco por la cantidad de pinos y el musgo verde que parecía ser una especia de alfombra para el bosque. El paisaje era hermoso solo que ella no lo prefería, le traía malos recuerdos los cuales venían con tristeza.

El viaje de una hora duro casi dos, Isabella no quería tener un accidente con la carretera mojada. Recordó cuando Tyler, el mismo que le dio su desastroso primer beso, casi la choca con su furgoneta por conducir con excesiva velocidad un día justo después de nevar, afortunadamente ella logró correr antes de que el carro chocara.

El aviso en la entrada a Forks le dio la bienvenida, indicaba la escasa población de 4000 habitantes.

El cielo pareció oscurecerse mucho más, la bruma era casi imposible; Bella agradeció a todos los dioses porque eso solo pasara en Forks y no en todo el trayecto desde Port Ángeles.

Aparcó al lado del coche de patrulla de su padre. Si pensaba que el clima la iba a poner nostálgica no era nada comparado con lo que la ponía la casa. No lo pensó más, no había hecho todo ese recorrido para darse vuelta y regresar, además de que el cielo presagiaba una gran tormenta.

Con más convicción caminó la distancia hacia la puerta de la casa. Dos toques, y su corazón ya se le quería salir.

Bella espero que Charlie le abriera la puerta pero en su lugar estaba una mujer con el cabello negro hasta la cintura y unos profundos ojos negros.

-¡Isabella! – La mujer la reconoció antes de que Bella pudiera hacerlo – Entra querida, parece que va a llover muy fuerte. Soy Sue, ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Bella forzó su memoria, tuvo un atisbo de quien era pero no estaba segura, además de que no sabía que estaba haciendo ella ahí en la casa de su padre.

-Muy vagamente, ¿Vivías en La Push?

-Sí, donde tu padre va a pescar todo los domingos.

- ¿Isabella? – Esta vez fue su padre quien pregunto por ella, estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando hablo. Bella vio como Charlie parecía no haber envejecido absolutamente nada desde hace dos años, por el contrario parecía más vital. Él terminó de descender las escaleras para rodear con un brazo a Sue – Creí que no ibas a venir, veo que ya conociste a Sue. Ella está conmigo ahora.

Bella no hizo ninguna mueca para hacer notar su sorpresa, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero tampoco era algo imposible. Sobraba felicitarlo o decir algo que de alguna manera fuera un tipo de "aceptación" de su relación. Ella simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar.

Cuando ella vio su habitación convertida en un cuarto de un típico adolescente debió haberlo tomado como una mala señal, pero al igual que la actitud de Charlie, ella lo dejo pasar. El hijo de Sue, Seth, ahora ocupaba su habitación de joven, casi rogo para hacerle entender a Sue que no había problema si dormía en el sofá, solo se quedaría tres días y no le era mucha molestia hacerlo; pero Sue no lo permitió, por lo que ahora contemplaba el techo de su antigua habitación mientras el insomnio se apoderaba de ella, todavía no lograba comprender como las personas en Forks podían dormir tranquilamente con la tormenta que se cernía sobre el pueblo.

Ahora ella había descubierto que Charlie no se iba a morir por una enfermedad terminal o algo parecido, el regalo que recibió en su cumpleaños en realidad había sido por parte de Sue. Una faceta de Charlie por agradarle.

De repente Charlie se había convertido en un marido amoroso, atento y complaciente y peor aún se había convertido en un padre solo que no para Bella sino para el hijo de Sue.

Le causaba un poco de extrañeza mirarlo en ese rol, durante la cena ella observo cómo le preguntaba a Seth sobre el instituto, si tenía algún problema con alguien y toda clase de referencia a como había pasado el día.

En ese momento Bella sintió como si sobrará. Esa no era su casa y mucho menos su hogar. Nunca lo había considerado así y ahora más que nunca lo confirmaba.

.

.

.

Bella se debatía entre la salsa de champiñones y la salsa napolitana. Le había prometido a Sue que haría la cena con ella, era 25 de diciembre y era navidad, trataría de sentirse un poco mejor por su bienestar y el de todos. Ese día se prometió ignorar todos los comentarios sarcásticos de su padre sobre ella.

Isabella se había preocupado por él, por eso había ido a Forks, si no fuera así no visitaría ese pueblo del demonio donde todos los jóvenes con los cuales estudió en la secundaria aún se burlaban de ella por lo que paso en el baile de promoción. Aun así su padre parecía no percibir eso, a veces parecía que lo que quería era que se fuera, pero ella como casi todo lo demás lo dejo pasar.

-¿Isabella, Isabella Swan? – antes de voltear el rostro para ver quién era, Bella lo intuyo, _Tienes que estar bromeando. _

-Tyler – Saludó Bella cortante.

Bella ignoro la mirada que él le dio. En Forks es mejor ignorar.

-Mírate, no has cambiado nada – Eso a Bella le sonó más a un insulto que a un cumplido y ella no estaba de humor para eso. Podía ser una completa sumisa cuando estaba bien pero cuando se levantaba con esa particular sensación de pesar no respondía por sus actos.

- Vete al diablo Tyler o de lo contrario te aseguro que esta vez si te golpearé fuerte.

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma amargada de siempre.

Isabella esta vez no se detuvo a contestar eso, además de que pensaba que eso era cierto, ella era una amargada y eso no le importaba.

Antes de montar las compras en el auto, llamo a Rosalie para saber cómo estaba su gato. Debido a su viaje a Forks se vio en la necesidad de pedirle que lo cuidara por esos tres días que estaba afuera.

Después de desearle a todos los Hale y a Emmet una feliz navidad se dirigió a su "dulce, dulce hogar". Su padre no estaría hasta la hora de la cena por lo que pasaría casi todo el día con Sue, no le había parecido mala persona, solo con hacer que Charlie le regalará algo en su cumpleaños era un gran progreso, llámenla sentimentalista pero le era imposible olvidar las buenas acciones.

Aún era muy temprano para empezar a preparar la cena por lo que Bella decidió dar unos de sus ya casi olvidados paseos por el bosque. Se vistió lo más abrigada posible, uso unas botas que por cuestión de suerte su padre no había arrojado a la basura, el día era brumoso pero no estaba lloviendo, solo había una espesa niebla que rodeaba todo el pueblo.

El bosque era mucho más silencioso de lo que lo recordaba, siguió los árboles que ella hace años había marcado para no perderse; no se le hizo difícil encontrar su destino, solo caminar media hora la llevo al hermoso claro donde ella se pasaba casi todas las tardes después del instituto.

El prado estaba exactamente igual, hermoso como siempre. Bella observo la casi perfecta circunferencia que formaba. El invierno le había quitado las flores que crecían ahí pero eso no le arrebataba su belleza.

Ella extendió una manta sobre el suelo para quedarse mirando el cielo gris de Forks. Recordó cuando fue la última vez que estuvo allí. Todo había cambiado desde esa última vez. Su vida ya no era la misma, ella nunca había vivido con miedo, ni siquiera la relación de sus padres le atormentaba, ella había crecido y lo había aprendido a aceptar. Pero fue eso, lo que le pasó, que hizo que su vida se derrumbará antes sus ojos, tenía tan solo 20 años y sentía como si no hubiera disfrutado ningún año.

En ese preciso momento quiso que su vida se detuviera ahí, que se quedara para siempre mirando ese paisaje, no pensar nada más, no sufrir nunca más. No volver a la casa de su padre, no tener más pesadillas y olvidar de Edward y lo imposible y absurdo que era pensarlo.

El viento frio golpeaba su cuerpo pero eso no le importó, ella siguió tendida mirando el cielo. Su prado era lo único que la animaba de Forks, lo preferiría mil veces sobre un día soleado y eso que ella amaba el sol. Ese prado para ella era como si contará miles de historias, tal vez en otro universo donde ella era feliz ese lugar a lo mejor también fuera parte de su vida.

Una gota cayó en la mejilla de Bella, indicio de una próxima tormenta, por lo que ella alisto sus cosas y se despidió de su prado. No lo vería por un largo tiempo si no es nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Cuando llego a su casa eran las 4 de la tarde, tiempo de comenzar a preparar la cena para la navidad. Charlie aun no llegaba, en la casa solo se encontraban Sue y Seth.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Isabella? – Preguntó Sue a Bella una vez en la cocina.

-No te preocupes Sue, por hoy me encargo – Era imposible que esa mujer no le agradará a Bella, a diferencia de su padre ella quería hacerle pasar una buena estadía.

Sue la miro un rato seguido antes de atreverse a hablar –Tu padre casi nunca habla de ti, eso me sorprende mucho.

Bella ignoro el ruido de su corazón al estrujarse.

-Supongo que no tiene mucho que contar.

-No soy tonta Isabella, me he dado cuenta como te trata, eso no debería hacer así.

Bella dejó el pavo que preparaba para mirar a Sue.

-Es solo cuestión de costumbre, no te preocupes, estoy bien así.

-Él ahora es mi esposo y lo quiero, no acepto algunas cosas pero lo quiero, él ha sido como un padre para Seth y eso es más que suficiente para mí, lo siento Isabella, siento no poder defenderte cada vez que Charlie te ofende.

Ella entendió lo que le quería decir Sue. Dolorosamente lo entendió pero Sue no tenía la culpa de su relación con su padre, y no tenía que sentirse culpable por eso, así de simple.

-No tienes que sentir nada Sue, Charlie es mi padre y nunca te pediría una ayuda o algo parecido. No tienes porque tratar de arreglar nuestra relación.

Sue vio el rostro de una niña lastimada frente a ella, su naturaleza de madre le impedía ignorar eso pero tampoco podía hacer algo. Ella estaba actuando como una cobarde y lo sabía. Solo se limito a darle un abrazo a Bella y salir de la cocina justo después.

_Tendré que trabajar en eso de no darle lástima a la gente, _pensó Isabella con desagrado. Odiaba eso, de verdad lo detestaba. Otra cosa que iba a dejar pasar.

Decidió concentrarse en la cena y nada más.

.

.

.

No eran las ocho de la noche y Bella estaba deseando cualquier bebida con alcohol para poder soportar los comentarios de su padre. Charlie alternaba entre "Seth, iremos ver un juego en Seattle" y "No trates de hablar con Isabella, Seth a ella no le gusta tener conversaciones con las personas normales". Ella definitivamente sintió que no encajaba ahí, todo era extraño para ella, esa no era su familia. Ese era un lugar donde ella no formaba parte.

Bella soporto cada una de las burlas sobre su ropa, su aspecto y su personalidad pero fue cuando Charlie lanzó un comentario sobre su madre cuando estalló.

-Mira Bella, esta si es una verdadera cena, Sue es una maravillosa cocinera, nada comparado con la cualquiera de tu madre, sabes Seth que a ella se le quemaba hasta el agua….

Bella ni siquiera trato de decirle que la cena la había preparado ella y no Sue. Él podía insultar y criticarla todo lo que quisiera pero maldita fuera mil veces si iba a dejar que hablará mal de su madre y menos frente a dos personas desconocidas. No le faltarían cojones para decirle sus verdades.

-¡He soportado cada día de mi vida que tú y mi madre no se hayan llevado bien, he soportado tu desprecio, tus críticas, tu falta de amor hacia mí, ahora mismo hago eso pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo, no puedo dejar que llames así a mi madre cuando sabes perfectamente que no es así, no puedo soportar más tu odio hacia ella – el nudo en la garganta de Bella cada vez era peor pero no iba a llorar frente a él – está muerta Charlie, mi madre está muerta y no es ella la que está disfrutando una navidad, mientras que tú estás aquí pretendiendo ser un buen padre y por el contrario te estás ahogando en tu propio odio.

-No te permito que me hables así Isabella, yo soy tu padre y aunque hagas de mujer libre y todo eso no lo vas a hacer.

-¿Mi padre, Charlie? No lo eres y nunca lo has sido, nunca me has querido ni me has visto como tal, solo soy para ti una molestosa carga, te liberó Charlie, te liberó de mí, de la jodida carga que soy, no te llamaré más, no sabrás más de mí, como si nunca hubiera nacido, así de simple como si no existiera para que puedas formar tu familia sin ningún cargo de conciencia o desagradables recuerdos.

No iba a llorar delante de él. Eso lo único que pasaba por la mente de Bella en ese momento. Maldijo dos veces el ser una perfeccionista y llevar una maleta tan grande para tan solo tres días. Por lo menos no había desempacado más nada que el regalo que le iba a dar a su padre y que ahora adornaba el árbol de navidad.

-No te vayas así Bella – Rogó Sue cuando Isabella estaba en la puerta de la casa – Va a llover muy fuerte además ya es de noche.

-Lo siento Sue, ahora soy yo la que lo siente, siento mucho arruinar tu navidad y causarte una preocupación más pero te pido que no lo hagas, no es necesario. Adiós.

Con eso Bella se subió al auto y se fue de allí; tampoco se quedaría en Forks, no quería ver ese pueblo nunca más, con un poco de suerte estaría en Port ángeles antes de medianoche.

_Feliz navidad Bella, _se dijo ella para sí misma mientras se adentraba en la oscura y solitaria carretera.

El silencio en su apartamento le dio la bienvenida, ella estaba agotada en todos los sentidos, física y mentalmente. Por un momento extrañó a su pequeña pelotica azabache que se enredaba en su pierna cada vez que ella llegaba, al día siguiente a primera hora lo iría a buscar.

Su contestadora no marcaba ningún mensaje al igual que su buzón de voz. Con determinación decidió no pensar más en Charlie, ya tenía suficiente drama en su vida como para agregarle uno más, además que ella toda su vida inconscientemente se estuvo preparando para ese momento, no lo había hecho quizás por abstenerse a enfrentar la realidad, por temor a hacerlo y encontrarse con que su padre verdaderamente no la quería y no le importaba su vida; pero ahora que lo había hecho le dolía pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir libre, al fin se pudo liberar de tener la esperanza que Charlie la quisiera un día. A veces la esperanza era mucho peor que la resignación.

Como casi siempre le fue difícil dormir a pesar de estar agotada físicamente. Solo por esa noche permitió su mente vagar en el recuerdo de Edward, no le gustaba pensar en él pero su memoria la azotaba diariamente con aquel beso.

Recordó lo sensual y arrollador que fue. La sensación de sus cuerpos peligrosamente apretados. Sus firmes labios cubriendo los suyos ferozmente y… ¡Oh dios! Esos definidos brazos rodeándola recorriendo cada parte accesible de su cuerpo.

El recuerdo al igual que sublime era doloroso. Ella daría lo que fuera por sentir eso de nuevo. Sentir las miles de corrientes eléctricas que despertaban cada centímetro de, hasta ese momento, su dormido cuerpo.

Eso era terrible para ella, no podía estar enamorándose de él, ni siquiera la había reconocido. Bella se tormento pensando en que él de alguna manera de diera cuenta y que no la aceptará así, ella era un manojo de nervios, era torpe, tenía un montón de fobias, no sabía que era amar, en otras palabras ella sentía como si no le pudiera ofrecer nada. Una vez que él se diera cuenta de quién era ella seguro la aborrecería por desperdiciar el tiempo besándola.

.

.

.

Dormida. Así Isabella pasó su año nuevo, en la profundidad de su sueño, que esta vez distaba mucho de sus recurrentes pesadillas. El alcohol y los tres cigarrillos que había fumado la habían dejado en un extraño estado que claramente se representaba en sus sueños.

Ella como hacía casi todos los año nuevo se fumaba un cigarrillo, esta vez aumento la cantidad debido en gran parte a los recientes acontecimientos. Había discutido con Rosalie porqué ella le había propuesto pasar el fin de año con su familia y los Cullen, el solo escuchar ese apellido hizo que Bella se estremeciera, si bien no era totalmente probable de que Edward asistiera, el solo estar en la casa de sus padres sería suficiente razón para que ella se negará, solo que Rosalie no tomo esa negativa muy bien.

–_Hablamos cuando decidas dejar de alejar a todos de tu vida – _había dicho Rosalie antes de colgar el teléfono.

Bella sabía que ella tenía la razón pero simplemente no podía. Era una cobarde y le dolía el solo pensar que él estuviera allí y con alguien colgado a su brazo. Se sentía estúpida e insensata a tan siquiera sentir celos por alguien que no le pertenecía.

Eso fue suficiente para que terminara con media botella de vodka en su sistema y tres cigarrillos terminándola de marear. Lo de su padre había sido algo inevitable pero de su amiga no se lo había esperado.

Su sueño psicodélico se desvaneció obligándola a despertar. La claridad del día se filtraba por las ventanas de su cuarto causándole que sintiera el peor dolor de cabeza que mucho tiempo no había sentido. Se apresuro a cerrar las ventanas como si la luz quemara, bueno no le quemaba su piel pero si le achicharraba los ojos, eso debía contar.

Su pelotica negra se enredo en una de sus piernas como siempre hacía, ya la había perdonado por dejarlo tres días.

Bella se encontró –nuevamente- haciendo promesas de no volver a beber nunca más. Tomo toda el agua y zumo de naranja que pudo, esa noche era trabajo en Escape y no iba a arruinar su presentación porqué a mitad de una canción le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Además de que tenía una enorme cantidad de informes para hacer de Cullen Corporation. Pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que por favor Mike Newton se apiadará de ella o la matará y terminará con su sufrimiento de hacer miles de informes. Bella sintió como se había convertido en una quejica, aunque realmente no sabía que tanto tenía trabajo después de la discusión que había tenido con Rosalie.

Después de consumir todo el líquido hidratante que pudo se comió una enorme barra de chocolate y se fue a dar un baño rogando para que Rosalie la despidiera.

.

.

Escape esa noche estaba más lleno que lo de costumbre, eso hizo que la poca tranquilidad de Isabella se esfumara. Se negaba a entrar en pánico por muchas razones, era su trabajo, amaba cantar, no podía fallarles a Sam y Emily, y no quería responder preguntas.

Tenía que cantar canciones alegres las cuales no estaban de acuerdo en nada con su estado de ánimo que iba de "miserable" a "mátame ahora por favor".

El corazón se le encogió cuando vio el bar y se dio cuenta de que ni Rosalie ni Emmet estaban allí, pero ella sabía que no podía exigir nada, lo que ella había hecho era peor.

Su noche paso sin ningún contratiempo, una vez que empezó a cantar se olvido de todas las personas y solo se concentro en las notas y su voz.

La vida de Bella había estado relativamente tranquila hasta ese momento. Su pesadilla no la dejaba pero al menos tenía la certeza de que no era real, eso la tranquilizaba, Y bueno, Edward era otro caso aparte.

Pero fue cuando vio esos ojos de hielo de nuevo cuando se sintió perdida. El horror traspaso su cuerpo violentamente, afortunadamente ya había terminado de cantar y nadie prestaba atención.

Estaba segura de que había empezado a temblar. Y ahí estaba la oscuridad de nuevo. El temor y el pánico. Contuvo las ganas de gritar. Tenía que salir corriendo de allí inmediatamente, ella sabía eso, pero sus pies no respondieron a su orden.

La mente de Bella era un torbellino de sensaciones, todas amargas y agrias, ninguna buena.

Por un instante los ojos azul hielo la miraron, ahí fue cuando Isabella vio su visión volverse negro, para su suerte había caminado lo suficiente como para que Sam la sostuviera una vez que la oscuridad la absorbió.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo un poco emotivo. Más adelante sabremos si Bella está tan loca. :D <strong>

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: yolabertay - Maricoles- Laubellacullen94- TereCullen- Isa- Karito Cullen Masen- muchas gracias po sus reviews.  
><strong>

**Gracias también por todas las Alertas y los Fav.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos.  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	8. Fantasmas

_****_**Hola a todas! Este Capítulo aclara algunas cosas. Muchas gracias por leer y darme su apoyo.  
><strong>

**Un saludo especial para mi Beta Mel Silva!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<br>**

****Pieces don't fit Anymore - James Morrison

Hotel California - The Eagles

Patience - Guns N' Roses

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo octavo<strong>_

_**Fantasmas**_

-Bella cariño, despierta por favor- la voz preocupada de Emily llego a los oídos de Bella.

La oscuridad fue pronto deshaciéndose dejando en su lugar la oficina de Sam en Escape. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza golpeó a Bella como una bola demoledora obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

Su mente tardó en pocos segundos en recordar la razón de porque ahora estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Podía jurar que estaba viendo los barrotes alrededor de ella. Ahora tenía muchos pares de ojos observándola con preocupación y esperando una respuesta, que ella aun no estaba preparada para dar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – esta vez fue el turno de Tom de preguntar.

Con la voz todavía rasposa Bella respondió. –Sí, un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada más, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-10 minutos, querida, estábamos a punto de llevarte al hospital – Algo en la voz de Emily le decía a Bella que aún lo estaba considerando.

-Ahora estoy bien, mañana iré al médico - mañana Bella cambiaría las cerraduras y pasaría escondida en su casa pero eso no lo iba a decir.

Ahora lo que más le preocupaba a ella era salir de allí. Tenía que llamar a la policía, no había escuchado ninguna noticia de una fuga de convictos en Seattle, ella siempre tenía mucha atención en eso pero entonces ¿A quién vio ella allá afuera? Ella imaginaba la forma en la cual su mente la podía traicionar creando imágenes que no existían. Si eso era así ella misma se colocaría una camisa de fuerza.

En ese momento considero varias acciones, podía salir con Paul pegada a él como un chicle y comprobar si su mente estaba tan mal ó llamar a la policía desde la oficina de Sam.

La primera opción la dejaría muerta de miedo y respecto a la segunda ella no sabía si lo que había visto era realidad o no.

Después de decir muchas veces que ya se encontraba bien y asegurar que iría al médico, Bella pudo salir de la oficina y ciñéndose a la primera opción se apoyo todo el camino en Paul.

Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y su mente amenazaba con apagarse de nuevo. Entonces lo vio, no era _él, _pero tenía un tremendo parecido además del mismo color de ojos. Este era rubio y un poco más bajo pero su semejanza la hizo casi vomitar.

El rubio no la vio salir para fortuna de Bella. Después de todo, la primera opción no había sido mala idea.

Sam se ofreció acompañar a Isabella a su casa, cosa por la que no protestó, su estado mental no era el mejor. Ella aún no salía de su asombro, se preguntaba si cada vez que se encontrará con una persona parecida a _él _iba a tener la misma reacción, eso no podía permitírselo.

Sintiéndose más miserable que nunca se acostó en su cama con la luces a mediana luminosidad como siempre hacía. Estando en Nueva York nunca había perdido tanto el control como lo había hecho ese día, ella sintió como si nunca avanzará nada, como si el tiempo solo hiciera que sus demonios crecieran, ¿Qué se supone que haría para eliminarlo? Para sanar cada cicatriz en su corazón, para dejar a un lado el dolor y continuar.

Ya casi pasaban dos años y ella estaba igual o peor a como había estado después del desastroso "incidente". Su mente la atormentaba pensando si alguna vez lo superaría.

Como era de esperarse esa noche no pudo dormir, no fueron un par de ojos los que la persiguieron, esta vez fueron dos.

No le sorprendió que su fin de semana fuera una mierda, no durmió, su estado-zombie- supero sus niveles y no recibió ninguna llamada de Rosalie. –_Oh por todos los dioses, díganme qué he hecho- _Bella estaba a un paso de hacer un ritual para ofrecer su virginidad a cambio de una vida sin fatalidades.

Ni siquiera fue a su clase de Defensa Personal, ni al gimnasio, de nada le serviría si se iba a desmayar frente a cualquier clase de peligro.

Al no recibir una llamada de Rosalie, decidió volver a su –no tan apetecido- trabajo. Solo rogaba para que esta vez no se encontrará con su martirio, quien no era su jefe Newton y su infinidad de trabajo, si no Edward y sus jodidos ojos que la enloquecían.

.

.

.

Cuando Rosalie Hale hablo por primera vez con Bella, se dio cuenta que no era mala persona. Pronto también observo lo inescrutable que era. No habla con nadie y cuando hablaba con ella siempre decía pocas palabras, sin embargo Rosalie sabía que no había nada malo en ella. Tardó meses en ganarse su amistad, en pasar esa barrera que ella interponía con otras personas. Nunca le insistió en que le revelará toda su vida, ni tampoco exigió una explicación por la manera como cambiaba su vestuario o por que se vestía así cuando podía hacerlo de otra manera. A Rosalie le bastaba la amistad de Bella, a pesar de eso ella era una muy buena amiga y eso era lo que más apreciaba la rubia.

Con el tiempo más que amiga, Bella se convirtió en su hermana. Por lo que le dolía que se excluyera tanto del mundo, era joven y tenía que disfrutar eso.

Nunca había discutido con ella, hasta ese 31 de Diciembre. Ya era su momento de regresar a Cullen Corporation y no había hablado con ella. Rosalie no quería seguir en esa situación. Ese mismo día se disculparía con su mejor amiga y le pediría que siguiera trabajando en la empresa, no podía ser más su asistente pues ella no lo necesitaba pero Emmet le había ayudado a conseguir otra cosa.

Bella estaba consciente de que ese era su último día en Cullen Corporation. Si era sincera, parte de ella aún no quería irse aunque la parte restante miraba la puerta de salida cada minuto.

Pero lo que si no se esperaba ese día era a Rosalie pasando por la puerta del área de contratación, hace días que no hablaba con ella y no estaba tan segura de cómo reaccionar.

-Hola Bella – Ella no noto en la voz de Rosalie algún indicio de reproche o irritación.

-Hola Rose.

Rose no necesito más, era su mejor amiga y no podía seguir sin dirigirle la palabra, sin esperar más le dio un abrazo.

-Discúlpame Bella, no debí haber dicho eso.

Todavía sorprendida, Isabella correspondió a su abrazo.

-No te preocupes por eso Rose, ese día no estaba del todo bien.

-Te extrañe mucho amiga.

-Yo también.

-Bien, tomemos asiento antes de que empecemos a llorar como dos recién nacidas – Bella rió ante eso, era verdad que ella estaba a punto de hacerlo. Lo que más tenía miedo era de alejar las personas que más le importaban por sus temores.

Bella se apresuró a contarle todo el trabajo que ella dejaba pero Rosalie la detuvo casi instantáneamente.

-No te preocupes por eso Bella, sé que todo está bien, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un nuevo empleo, no quiero que dejes la empresa, no sería justo después de todo lo que has hecho.

-¡Oh Rose! No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que sí Isabella, además trabajaremos aquí mismo ¿No es eso genial? – La experiencia con el trabajo de Rose no había sido la más "genial" de todas, pero eso era algo de los cual su amiga no se iba a enterar - ¿Te gustaría saber del trabajo Bella?

-Claro Rosalie, cuéntame – No iba a discutir de nuevo con su amiga, llámenla sumisa pero no lo iba hacer.

-Es en la Presidencia, verás, el ogro de Edward quedo con una sola secretaria, de nuevo, por lo que necesita otra antes de que Chelsea se muera por desgaste mental – bien, Bella hizo todo lo posible para no hacer una expresión que demostrará más de lo que debía, en ese mundo ella no conocía a Edward Cullen ni mucho menos se había besado con él.

Sin embargo, Rose noto la expresión de casi terror de Bella, no debió mencionar lo de la muy probable muerte de Chelsea por desgaste mental ni la palabra "ogro" al lado de la "Edward", por lo que se apresuro a corregirse.

-Pero no te preocupes Bella, no trabajaras más de lo que haces aquí, solo tendrás que soportar algunas veces el mal humor de Edward – Bella se dio cuenta de que por más que su amiga intentará hablar bien de Edward simplemente no podía, su "algunas veces" sonó como "siempre", además de que si iba a trabajar como lo hacía allí la que iba a morir por desgaste mental iba a ser ella.

-No lo sé Rosalie, no estoy segura de que la Universidad me deje tiempo.

-¡Por dios Bella! Eso no es una excusa, tú seguro ya has estudiado todos los temas de este año, además puedes llegar a un acuerdo con la Universidad para que ese trabajo lo cuenten como pasantías.

Rosalie tenía su punto.

Pero Bella tenía mucho que arriesgar si aceptaba ese trabajo, comenzando con su frágil corazón.

-Tendré que pensarlo Rose, todavía no estoy del todo segura.

-Claro Bella, piénsalo, no pido menos.

Rosalie le había dicho a Bella que no tenía que comenzar de inmediato, que podría tomarse una o dos semanas para dejar todo listo en la Universidad. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba más a ella, "su reciente tormento" era lo que ella temía, ¿Qué tan preparada estaba para ver de nuevo a Edward? Si bien en las dos ocasiones él no le parecido para nada ogro y menos de mal humor, ella no se atrevía a conocer esa otra faceta de la cual todo el mundo hablaba. Tampoco estaba preparada para ser tratada de mala manera solo porque él no la había reconocido y no la veía como alguien comestible que podía besar cada vez que se la encontrará, bien en realidad el hecho de besarse todo el tiempo, no le disgustaba mucho pero ella no quería eso para su vida, él estaba con alguien y era mejor si ella no le daba más oportunidades de reconocerla.

.

.

Ya hacía casi un mes que Bella había dejado de trabajar en Cullen Corporation, tuvo que decirle no, al trabajo que le propuso Rosalie, sus tontos miedos muchas veces le ganaban la batalla.

Estaba ya entrada la tarde cuando salía de la Universidad, ya no tenía curso de Francés y no trabaja por lo que le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para adelantar trabajo en la biblioteca.

Caminó apresuradamente no queriendo tomar el metro tan tarde, había retomado las clases de boxeo pero New York era una ciudad peligrosa y ella no quería tentar su casi inexistente suerte.

-¿Isabella Swan? – Bella reconoció instantáneamente esa voz, ella tenía mala memoria para recordar los nombres pero las voces nunca las olvidaba.

-¡Andrew! – Ella observo como él iba saliendo del Hospital Presbiteriano, ignoró eso y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su amigo, él era la persona que le había salvado la vida, y sea su vida aburrida o no por lo menos vivía y era gracias a la persona que tenía al frente – Nunca pensé que estuvieras en la ciudad, me alegro de verte.

-A mi también Bella, pero no sabía que estabas viviendo aquí – Isabella no le había dicho a nadie que iba a vivir en Nueva York, ni siquiera a Andrew.

-¿Hace mucho llegaste?

-No, hace solo una semana llegue.

-¿Vas a trabajar aquí o estudiar? Me encantaría tener a un amigo aquí.

El rostro de Andrew se torno triste al momento de Isabella de pronunciar esas palabras. Bella se percato de ese cambio, repaso lo que había dicho dos veces para ver si había dicho algo que causará esa expresión.

-¿Dije algo malo Andrew?

-No Bella, no lo hiciste, ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar?

-Si claro, mi casa queda a un corto viaje en el metro, podemos ir.

-Me parece bien.

Bella noto como Andrew estaba mucho más delgado de lo que lo recordaba, nunca había sido pálido pero ahora podía apostar que estaba mucho más pálido que ella. Bella le debía mucho a ese chico, nunca le iba a alcanzar su vida para agradecerle todo.

El viaje en metro como había prometido Isabella había sido corto y su apartamento no quedaba muy lejos de la estación.

-Tienes una bonita casa Bella – Dijo Andrew una vez que estuvo dentro del apartamento.

-Muchas gracias, puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras preparo algo de Té.

Andrew era su vecino en Seattle, si él nunca se hubiera molestado en reportar su desaparición a la Policía, seguro ella ahora estuviera muerta en el refrigerador de un psicópata. Él era la única persona que conocía su verdad, con Andrew podía hablar sin sentirse deshonesta por no contar esa parte de su vida, seguía teniendo remordimiento por desaparecer de Seattle sin decirle a nadie.

-¿Cómo has seguido tú, Bella? – ella sabía que no le estaba preguntando por su vida normal, Bella sabía a qué se refería.

-Sigo teniendo pesadillas algunas veces pero ya todo está bien – Bella estaba siendo sincera con él pero tampoco iba a preocuparlo contándole que cada día era peor.

-Siento mucho eso Isabella, si tal vez hubiera llamado antes…

Bella lo interrumpió – No, Andrew, mi vida te la debo a ti, no hay nada que sentir, yo soy la que estoy en deuda contigo, muchas gracias – Ella se apresuro a cambiar de tema, no iba a permitir que él se sintiera de esa forma –Ahora dime ¿Qué te trajo por esta ciudad?

De nuevo el semblante de Andrew cambió. Él dejo la taza de Té en la mesa de centro y se quito el gorro negro dejando ver una cabeza sin ningún rastro de cabello, los suaves rizos castaños que cubrían su cabeza ya no estaban.

-Tengo Cáncer, Isabella.

Ella no estaba preparada para esa noticia. Eso no podía ser cierto, su mente aún no lo asimilaba, no era justo que Andrew tuviera cáncer, él era una de las mejores personas que en su vida había conocido, no mataba ningún animal o insecto, ni siquiera se atrevía a arrancar una hoja de un árbol, no podía ser cierto que él tuviera esa enfermedad cuando no lo merecía. Los Destinos eran crueles.

-He venido a New York a seguir con un tratamiento. Mi cáncer se puede curar pero solo con el tratamiento adecuado y constante y solo el Presbiteriano lo tiene.

-Lo siento mucho, eso no es justo, no debe ser así.

Andrew rió sin humor –Desafortunadamente es así, pero no lo sientas, ya lo he asimilado.

-¿Cómo estás haciendo para pagar ese tratamiento tan costoso? El Presbiteriano es una de los hospitales privados más caros del país.

-Tengo dos trabajos y vivo con mis abuelos maternos, así ahorro el dinero de la renta.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso Andrew, tienes que descansar todo lo posible. Yo te ayudaré a pagarlo-Bella no tenía la mejor economía pero haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amigo, incluso trabajar para Edward.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso Bella, tú debes tener mucho con los gastos de tu Universidad.

-Nada de eso, mi Universidad la pago con una póliza que dejo mi madre de eso no tengo que preocuparme y por lo demás yo estoy sola, no gasto mucho, déjame ayudar por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Quiero ayudarte de verás, no puedo soportar el hecho de poder hacer algo y no haberlo intentado.

-No, no puedo hacerte llevar una carga que no es tuya, tengo cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de morir, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda.

-¡Andrew Scott! No puedo permitir que digas eso, vas a tener mi ayuda y punto – Bella le dio un abrazo – Por favor, no serás una carga para mí, lo juro, solo quiero ayudarte Andrew.

Andrew se apoyo en el abrazo de su amiga, tenía mucho tiempo en el que alguien no le ofrecía un abrazo sincero.

-Está bien Isabella, pero prométeme que me contarás si todo va bien, cuando quieras dejar de hacerlo estás en todo tu derecho.

-Claro que si, Muchas gracias por dejarme ayudarte – Bella quería llorar por la injusta que era la vida con su amigo pero ella estaba ahí para darle ánimo, ella siempre había creído en las casualidades y en una ciudad de tantos habitantes era casi un milagro que ella se lo hubiera encontrado.

-No, Gracias a ti, eres un ángel Bella.

Bella sabía que no era eso, distaba mucho de serlo, ella era un alma atormentada con miles de demonios a su espalda pero no se quejo de eso, ella no tenía nada que quejarse cuando era Andrew el que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Ella no podía sentarse y ver como la persona que salvo su vida se debilitaba poco a poco, solo por el maldito dinero que se había convertido en el dueño de los hombres. Era realmente injustificado que mientras algunos tenían demasiado dinero otros tuvieran que hacer lo imposible para siquiera tener algo de salud y permitirse seguir viviendo.

Estaba dispuesta a llamar a Rose y hasta prestarle algo de dinero si con el dinero de su trabajo no le alcanzaba. Lo que había ganado en Cullen Corporation le serviría para pagar parte del tratamiento. Ahora era ella quien rogaba que aun estuviera vacante el empleo en la empresa de Edward. Podía estar muerta de miedo, podía sentir sentimientos por él pero jamás eso iba a ser más importante que la vida de Andrew. Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

-¿Debra está contigo también?

-No Isabella, ella me dejo cuando se entero de mi enfermedad –Bella recordó a la hermosa pelirroja, novia de Andrew, nunca se había llevado bien con ella, ahora lo que le había hecho a él no tenía nombre, si de verdad amas a alguien tenía que valer la pena luchar.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, yo no le tengo ningún rencor, sé esa no es la mejor noticia del mundo, no te puedo engañar diciendo que no me dolió lo que paso pero yo no puedo juzgarla, hay veces que ni yo mismo me soporto, no podía condenarla a ese sufrimiento o que estuviera conmigo solo por lástima.

Bella no estaba asombrada con que Andrew pensará eso. Él siempre había demasiado bueno para su propio bien, ella admiraba lo noble que podía ser, algo de lo que ella muchas veces carecía… ¡Señor! Pasaba gran parte del día maldiciendo a su viejo "amigo" psicópata.

Se engañaba dándole toda la parte de la culpa a _él, _pero en el fondo sabía que solo era una excusa para no tratar de enfrentar sus miedos. Era temerosa de que sus miedos le ganaran la batalla.

.

.

Bella termino la llamada con Rose completamente apenada. El empleo en Cullen Corporation ya no estaba disponible, hace solo una semana había sido ocupado. Ella se sintió mal instantáneamente, tenía que conseguir un trabajo pronto para ayudar a Andrew tanto para que dejara su otro empleo, de lo contrario su paga en Escape no les iba a servir de nada en el tratamiento contra el cáncer.

Se azotó miles de veces con ese pensamiento, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para que no le importara trabajar al lado de Edward ahora todo fuera mejor para Andrew. Sus tontos temores la estarían persiguiendo toda la vida, maldijo la vida que le había tocado, hubiera querido un poco de normalidad; tal vez si hubiera sido así ahora tuviera empleo, ayudaría a Andrew y no estuviera maldiciendo su vida mil veces.

A lo mejor Edward ya hubiera olvidado el beso y su nombre y todo lo correspondiente a ella, cuando se besaron ella se pudo dar cuenta que también estuvo tomando, su delicioso y pecador sabor estaba mezclado con un leve sabor de Whisky, tal vez él estaba tan ebrio como ella y ella sabía por experiencia que muchas cosas se tienden a olvidar. Una parte de ella quería que él olvidará el beso mientras que otra, y no sabía que tan grande era, quería que el guardará por siempre ese recuerdo en su mente.

_¿Qué está de mal conmigo? _

Masoquista. Desde él más profundo rincón de su ser llego esa palabra.

Por lo pronto, ella no se iba a quedar lamentando el desastre de su vida, tenía que conseguir trabajo y pronto. Le había dado todo el dinero que ganó en Cullen Corporation al hospital y con eso alcanzaba para cubrir solo dos cuotas del tratamiento.

Si dios inventó los hospitales entonces el diablo inventó las compañías de seguro.

Su amigo era un luchador, cada vez que lo veía le llenaba de orgullo, era increíble cómo se comportaba. –_Todo esto me ha ayudado a madurar, Isabella- _le había dicho el día anterior. Ella no veía nada bueno de si vida y aún así él veía su enfermedad como algo para madurar.

No obstante maldijo de nuevo, no era justo que el empleo que necesita tener se lo diera el único hombre que la había afectado sentimentalmente en su vida.

Ahora, ni siquiera eso iba a conseguir.

Pensó en el bar de mala muerte cerca de la Universidad, no le iba a ayudar pero parecía una buena idea mientras presentaba currículos en otras empresas.

_¿A quién quiero engañar? Ese jodido bar no es buena idea, ni aquí ni en la otra vida. _

Pero ella se estaba cansando de quejarse, parecía imposible aburrirse de sí mismo pero con Bella eso no era tan absurdo.

Cuando estaba enfrente del bar de la mala muerte, se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo un completo halago. "Mala muerte" era lo más amistoso y menos despectivo que podía utilizar, ni siquiera los chicos-siempre-ebrios de las fraternidades estaban allí y eso era una mala señal.

Ella tomo aire dramáticamente y entro. El interior era peor que el exterior.

Se fue a la barra donde estaba el dueño del bar, esperaba que se acordara de ella.

-Hola Chris.

El aludido giro la cabeza para encontrar quien lo llamaba. Se quedo mirando por un rato tratando de reconocerla, hasta que dio con sus recuerdos.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, esa misma.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bella no iba a alagar las cosas.

-Quisiera saber si tienes un puesto para una camarera más.

Chris la observo por un tiempo, él sabía que su bar solo era un lugar para los ebrios más deprimentes esa zona pero si Bella estaba allí era porque necesitaba el empleo.

-De hecho sí. La otra mesera se fue hace dos días, problemas con los clientes, tú entiendes.

Bella sintió como su espalda de erizaba, estaba vez no era por ver a Edward o besarse con él. Era puro y simple miedo. Pero ella no sería eso más. Por Andrew no iba a ser eso más.

-Eso es fantástico ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

-Bueno, hoy no hay muchas personas, pero mañana seguro habrá más, puedes estar aquí en la tarde.

Muy, muy en el fondo ella esperaba que no hubiera vacante y así hacerse la idea de buscar en otro sitio.

Si no fuera porque Emily y Sam ahora mismo estuvieran tratando de disminuir los gastos, hubiera ido caminando así fuera de rodillas para pedirles el empleo de camarera a ellos. Pero, todos los días solo ellos y Seth se ocupaban de todas las mesas y no podían permitirse pagar un empleo de más. Con los padres de Rose era un asunto diferente, a ella no le gustaba incomodar, siempre procuraba encontrar las cosas por sí sola, iba a presentar currículos y si no conseguía nada iba a ir con ellos. Por los menos "de mala muerte" o no, el bar casi siempre estaba lleno y los borrachos que lo frecuentaba no escatimaban en gastos por lo que dejaban buenas propinas.

.

.

Isabella salía de la veterinaria donde siempre llevaba a Apolo para su revisión cada 15 días. Ella estaba consciente de que John, el veterinario, se había portado muy bien con su gato pero ya estaba cansada de decirle que "no", ese hombre tenía que estar ciego, ella siempre iba con sus peores atuendos de Tía solterona y aun así seguía preguntándole si quería salir. Tal vez ella estaba siendo despreciable y él solo quería su amistad o solo hablar con alguien un sábado por la noche pero Isabella no quería nada de eso en su vida, no quería arriesgarse, no quería a nadie. O cambiaría de veterinaria o seguiría practicando el ritual de decirle "no" a John. De todos modos él seguía comportándose bien con Apolo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su apartamento, era jueves, y al siguiente día tenía que ir a Escape, y ese día comenzó a trabajar en el bar, afortunadamente le toco atrás de la barra y no tuvo que aguantar muchos borrachos, eso era un incentivo más para presentar currículos y salir pitando de allí en cuanto consiguiera algo.

Antes de dormir se duchó, el cigarrillo estaba impregnado en su ropa y su cabello, pensó en que tardaría una semana en quitarse ese olor de su cabello. Era una hipócrita, cuando fumaba no tenía problema, no es que lo hiciera mucho pero cuando lo hacía no tenía ninguna queja pero aquí estaba ella odiando a cada persona que le lanzo una bocanada de humo.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Rosalie.

-Hola Rose.

-_Isabella Swan, ¿Dónde has estado? Fui a tu apartamento y no te encontré. _

Ella no le iba a decir que estaba trabajando en un bar muy, muy distinto a Escape.

-Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

-_Deberías tener más citas y menos estudio. _

-Así estoy bien, gracias, los libros son más fáciles que los hombres.

-_Tienes tu punto, chica. En todo caso, no te llamaba para eso. _

_-_Que no sean malas noticias.

-_Bueno, respecto a eso, en su totalidad no es tan buena noticia. Tiene su parte oscura. _

-¡Oh Rose! Por favor, ahora me preocupaste. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Bella escucho como Rosalie suspiraba, podía imaginársela rodando los ojos.

-_Ayer despidieron a una la última secretaria de Presidencia. El empleo está de nuevo vacante. _

"El empleo está de nuevo vacante" seis palabras que para Bella eran tanto alegres como atemorizantes.

Pero ya basta de eso en su vida, ella se lo había prometido.

-Eso es genial, Rose.

-_Me alegro que digas eso. No tienes que hacer entrevista ni nada, digamos que el ogro está muy ocupado para eso, además de que necesita la secretaria lo más pronto posible. Como puedes ver esa es la parte mala de la noticia que vas a entrar en una semana muy estresante en la empresa y Edward no te dejará en paz con sus órdenes. _

_-_Daré todo lo mejor de mí – Por la salud de Andrew lo haría, así como él hizo todo lo posible para salvar su vida, ella trataría de salvar la suya.

-_Confío en eso pero Bella quiero que me prometas que si el ogro te trata mal me digas. _

Ella no lo iba a hacer.

-Está bien Rose – Pero no se lo iba a decir.

-_Perfecto, el lunes comienzas. El domingo te llamo para darte los detalles. _

Bella termino la llamada en cuanto se despidió de Rosalie. Eso cambiaba todo. Absolutamente todo.

No perdió más tiempo, tenía que alistar sus mejores vestidos anticuados que tenía en su armario. Llamó a Andrew para ver como se encontraba, todas las noches lo llamaba por esa razón. Se encontraba deprimido. Ese día había tenido sesión de quimioterapia y la irritabilidad era un efecto secundario. Bella no quiso molestarlo más y se despidió de él.

Pero el pensamiento que se negada a salir de su mente era el hecho de que iba a trabajar para Edward. Edward-jodido-todopoderoso-Cullen. Tenía que pasar todo el fin de semana meditando para poder estar tranquila, por nada del mundo iba a usar el alcohol de nuevo para eso. Eso estaba fuera de consideración además que había prometido solemnemente no volver a tomar, odiaba vomitar.

Teniendo esa sensación expectante se fue a dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba algo fuera de lo normal, como sus pesadillas. Pero esa noche soñó con algo que la atormentó al mismo grado, no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo.

Era de noche y ella y su madre habían salido a pasear por un parque en Phoenix, su madre había insistido en hablar con ella. Fue cuando Reneé empezó a llorar cuando noto que algo no iba bien.

Reneé lloraba porque su última relación no resultó para nada bien. Bella no tenía idea de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, tal vez lo sospechaba pero no llego a ninguna decisión.

-Quiero pedirte perdón Isabella – comenzó su madre a hablar con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo sé que no he sido la mejor madre para ti. Lamento eso, quiero que las cosas entre tú y yo vayan mejor. Yo, Isabella, no me imaginaba una vida así. Yo quería 6 hijos, un hermoso hogar, un esposo que me amara y me hiciera sentir la mujer más especial. Pero nada de eso paso. Yo creía que la vida era como una de esas películas románticas que veía, con un "feliz para siempre" al final –Bella vio como su madre se rio sin ganas – Ni siquiera me casé de blanco Bella, nunca vi de nuevo a mis padrinos de bodas, estaba tan asustada y aún así creí que iba a ser feliz.

Bella no estaba segura si estaba llorando en el sueño o en la realidad. Su madre nunca tuvo lo que siempre quiso. Charlie distaba mucho del marido perfecto y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para casarse y mucho menos ser padres. Su madre se veía tan perfecta en su sueño, había olvidado el hermoso azul oscuro de sus ojos y su cabello castaño claro, a pesar de estar llorando Reneé se veía hermosa. Nunca le dijo nada cariñoso a Bella pero ella siempre la amó y la extrañaba demasiado. Esa misma noche le había dicho que ya no buscaría su felicidad en otro hombre, que la buscaría con su hija, que haría todo lo posible para ganar su confianza de nuevo – _Solo tú y yo hija mía, solo nosotras dos – _Lo que fue más doloroso fue el hecho de que ella nunca pudo cumplir su promesa, solo un mes después ella murió.

Con ese tormentoso recuerdo Bella despertó. Solo eran las 4 de la mañana y ella lo único que podía hacer era llorar, el dolor era fuerte en su corazón. A diferencia de su mamá ella además de ver esas películas románticas también leía libros de esa clase, ella podía decir que su vida era esa. Solo que a ella la vida le había enseñando que no era así, que el "Feliz para siempre" prácticamente no existía. –_El amor verdadero solo es para las películas y para los libros –_Su madre se lo dijo esa aquella vez, le tardo mucho tiempo de su vida en darse cuenta. Y Bella no quería cometer ese mismo error, no quería pensar que había cierta esperanza de cambiar eso o peor aún no quería creer que un hombre podía cambiar esa percepción.

Ella no estaba preparada para trabajar con Edward, iba a ser una completa tortura siempre verlo, pero lo iba a hacer, ella se lo debía a Andrew. Lo único que rogaba en su interior era no enamorarse de él. Ella estaba decidida a no querer eso en su vida, no quería buscar a alguien perfecto, tal como lo hizo su madre, y terminar decepcionada de todos los hombres por igual.

Ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de su madre, se imaginaba con 40 años y mil desastres amorosos, cuando quisiste una vida completamente diferente.

_Oh mamá tantas cosas que quise decirte y no hice nada para reconfortante en ese momento. _

Bella decidió no enamorarse, el amor en su mundo no existía, solo la soledad, los miedos y las pesadillas, y aunque le doliera en el alma y no le gustara que eso fuera así, tenía que aceptarlo y tratar de vivir con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>El final de este capítulo fue emotivo para mi. Tengo la canción de Guns N' Roses resonando en mi cabeza pero bueno hablemos de cosas felices. Bella aun cree que Alice es la novia de Edward, Bella tiene una gran imaginación. Esa confusión no durará mucho.<br>**

**Gracias a todas por sus Alertas y Fav. Y un saludo muy especial para aquellas que dejan sus comentarios, Cada vez que veo uno una sonrisa aparece en mi cara :)  
><strong>

**Próximo Capítulo - "La Oficina del Infierno"  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	9. La Oficina del Infierno

**Saludos y muchas gracias para todas las lectoras de esta historia. Gracias por cada comentario, ustedes son mi apoyo. Gracias por estimularme a escribir, para mí tanto escribir como leer me da paz.  
><strong>

**Un saludo muy especial para mi Beta Mel Silva! Gracias chica!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>_  
><em>

Jaded- Aerosmith

Cigarettes and Coffee - Etta James

Don't you Remember - Adele

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo nueve<strong>_

_**La oficina del Infierno**_

El corazón se Bella latía frenéticamente. Cada paso que daba la aterraba aun más. Después de pasar con la rigurosa seguridad, ella entro al lujoso ascensor, esta vez su destino era el último piso. La presidencia.

Era la una y 45 minutos de la tarde, ella no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento de la mañana mientras estaba en la Universidad, un solo pensamiento rondaba en su mente y era el trabajo que estaba a punto de desempeñar.

_¿Y si me reconoce? ¿Qué le diré? _

Realmente no creía mucho que la reconociera, si no lo había hecho antes menos lo iba a hacer ahora con ese atuendo.

Pero aún así no estaba preparada para eso.

_Doble mierda. _

Cuando el ascensor llegó al último piso, Bella podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo por dos segundos. Era lo más lujoso que había visto en toda su vida, todo tan sobrio, tan impecable, el mármol resplandecía en un bonito color hueso, enormes ventanas iban desde el comienzo del techo hasta el piso, la vista de New York desde ese punto era exquisita. Varios muebles de cuero café están esparcidos elegantemente por toda la oficina. Bella estaba completamente intimidada. Aún siendo que fuera posible, ella no encajaba en el mundo de Edward, ni mucho menos en todo ese lujo; ahora en realidad solo rogaba por ser invisible para sus ojos.

No había absolutamente nadie aún. Miro su reloj de pulsera, estaba a tiempo, no entendía porque no había ni una sola persona allí, tal vez Edward no era el ogro que todos creían que era y en su oficina se llevaba todo en paz.

Sin embargo, su pensamiento en ese momento fue interrumpido por una elegante rubia que salió corriendo del ascensor. Se veía apurada.

-Hola, disculpa, soy Isabella Swan, vengo para empezar con el trabajo de secretaria.

La rubia casi no determino a Bella, solo se limito a contestarle.

-Bien, tu escritorio es ese de allá- dijo ella señalando un elegante escritorio de… sorpresa…mármol también- Contestarás las llamadas y seguirás con el trabajo que dejó la anterior chica que estaba aquí. Ahora puedes ir a hacer eso que él debe estar por llegar y si no nos ve trabajando se pondrá muy furioso – Chelsea le dio a Bella mirada fugaz – Y créeme no te gustará verlo furioso.

Isabella estaba abrumada. Notal mental para el trabajo: ser autodidacta. Chelsea no le iba a explicar nada más, por lo menos no esa tarde, se veía muy estresada con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Ella podía imaginarse así en unos cuantos días. _¿De verdad es él tan malo? _

Estaba a punto de responder esa pregunta.

Mientras ella se acomodaba en su escritorio las puertas de uno de los ascensores se abrieron. Su respiración se corto en el instante en que lo vio. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma para no tener un ataque de pánico ahí. Él seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. No era solo eso lo que le atraía, estaba toda su aura dominante y depredadora. _Peligroso y letal. _Muy mala combinación para alguien con un rostro perfectamente esculpido. _Pecado, él es el pecado. _Claro que lo era, Bella no refutaba eso ahora que lo veía; llevaba un perfecto traje de tres piezas gris, que jamás se vería mejor en otra persona, su cabello estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, un caso perdido. Era sexy como el infierno, si, él era el infierno, su infierno.

Un vistazo a Chelsea le hizo saber que ella tampoco era inmune al encanto de Edward, pero al parecer estar embotada en trabajo era un claro factor para contrarrestar ese efecto.

Con su vista pegada al iPhone, Edward entro a su oficina, no sin antes ladrar una orden que hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Oh si, Bienvenida al infierno.

-Chelsea, a mi oficina, ¡ahora! – Y aún así su voz seguía siendo la más hermosa que había escuchado; sexy, aterciopelada y ronca.

La aludida, salió corriendo con su notebook al instante siguiente en el que él pronunció esas palabras.

Debía tener más miedo que respeto.

Bella salió de su asombro, no podía quedar deslumbrada cada vez que veía a Edward. Él no era un tonto y se iba a dar cuenta en alguna ocasión, además de que eso sería una gran distracción para su trabajo y ella estaba ahí para hacer eso, trabajar, no dejar caer sus babas encima de los contratos.

Miro alrededor de su –recién designado- escritorio, había toda clase de notas pegadas al computador y en sus alrededores. Al parecer la anterior secretaria no había hecho las cosas bien y en su lugar había dejado un enorme desastre. Con un suspiro recogió todas las notas, eran 17 en su totalidad y cada una tenía un mensaje de "urgente". _Esto se está poniendo escalofriante. _

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a una mucho más pálida Chelsea.

-Bueno, Isabella, parece que vamos a tener una tarde muy agitada – dijo ella dirigiéndose al escritorio de Bella- él me dijo que te explicará todo lo referente con tu trabajo, tal vez más tarde hablará contigo, ahora mismo está muy ocupado – Eso hizo palidecer a Bella, ella y él, en su oficina, solos, no esa no era una buena idea - ¿Lees rápido?

-Si

-Eso es bueno para ti. Aquí vas a tener que leer y clasificar cientos de contratos – Ella encendió la computadora para mostrarle el avanzado software de la empresa – Veo que te has dado cuenta de los asuntos pendientes. Bueno, querida la mala noticia es que le tocará hacerlos todos junto con estos de acá – Chelsea le mostro una pila de documentos a un lado de su escritorio – Después de hablar con él y presentarle los informes, el Señor Cullen te va dar una serie de órdenes, si eres capaz de hacerlas conservarás tu puesto – Bella vio el asomo de una sonrisa en su cara – En mi escritorio tengo un iPad, lo vas a necesitar para registrar cada orden del jefe.

"Jefe" sonó igual que "Imbécil" pero Bella ignoró deliberadamente eso.

Pero ella lo que no podía ignorar era que Edward estaba a pocos metros, pero tanto trabajo seguro le iba a hacer olvidar eso; trato de convencerse.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó recorriendo toda la empresa, buscando informes, contratos, firmas, para el final de día estaba segura que iba a sentir como si sus pies quisieran explotar, en ese momento agradeció a sus vitaminas y al café. Con todo lo que tuvo que hacer aún le quedaba por resolver el desastre de sus pendientes.

En ese momento extrañó sus tardes-noches en el oscuro archivo.

Edward por su parte no había salido ni una sola vez de su oficina, tampoco la había llamado para conocerla, poco le importaba, pero Bella no iba a martirizarse por eso, hasta ahora las cosas iban como ella quería, no iba a echarlo a perder con su negatividad.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle orden a los contratos importantes de ese mes, luego anoto en la agenda las reuniones más importantes, para eso tuvo que llamar a las secretarias de los socios. Volvió a dar gracias por saber francés e italiano, aunque hablar italiano le hizo acordarse de su madre y eso trajo de nuevo la tristeza del fin de semana.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse triste, la aterciopelada voz interrumpió en el lugar.

-Chelsea, dile a la Señorita Swan que entre a mi oficina – dijo Edward a través del intercomunicador.

-Sí, Señor.

Un leve jadeo se escapó de ella, muy pronto, muy pronto, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para contar hasta 10 ó 20 ateniéndose a la situación.

-Tranquila, querida, solo piensa que después de 10 minutos estarás de nuevo sentada allí, espero que seas rápida tomando nota.

-Sé taquigrafía – respondió Bella sin pensar.

-Eso es perfecto, hoy no está de mal humor; ahora ve, no le gusta esperar.

_Digna, Isabella Swan, ante todo digna, como si no lo hubieras besado fogosamente nunca. ¡Ugh! Estoy muy asustada ¿A quién quiero engañar? _

Bella abrió temerosamente la puerta a la oficina.

Era más grande de lo que esperaba. Los cristales iban al igual que afuera desde el techo hasta el piso, la estructura de acero formaba una hermosa forma dándole un toque elegante a todo el edificio, un gran mueble de cuero negro estaba ubicado en el extremo sur de la oficina, junto con hermosos cuadros que ella podía jurar que eran originales, todo eso la hacía sentirse tan pequeña.

Pero de todas las cosas, era la hermosa criatura sentada atrás del enorme escritorio lo que más la intimidaba.

-Tome asiento Señorita Swan – esa voz, podía escucharla mil veces y no se molestaría, pero él era tan intimidante y muy mandón además.

Ella camino torpemente hasta una de las dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio, suspiro aliviada cuando logró sentarse sin caer al piso, él por su parte apenas alzo la vista de los documentos.

-¿Chelsea le explico sus obligaciones?-

-Sí, Señor, lo hizo-

_Esa voz, es muy parecida a…no, no puede ser. _Edward se repetía en su fuero interno.

-¿La conozco Señorita Swan?-

Bella observo cómo sus dos orbes esmeraldas la observaban meticulosamente, evaluándola, esta vez no había ningún rastro de fuego en su mirada. Su corazón se aceleró considerablemente. ¿Sería él capaz de reconocerla? ¡Oh señor! y él se veía… es imposible que él se vea tan hermoso, tanta belleza no debe ser legal.

-No señor Cullen, nunca lo había visto-

-Bien, tiene que saber Señorita Swan que yo no tolero la impuntualidad, me gusta que la gente trabaje a mi velocidad, si es capaz de hacer eso seguro tendrá una buena estadía aquí, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar su horario a tiempo completo?-

Oh, oh eso no lo esperaba, ella necesitaba el dinero, pero no podía faltar cuatro días a su Universidad, al menos de que….

-Puedo pasar algunas materias para la noche-

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer Isabella, solo me interesa que pueda ayudarle a Chelsea y a mí por supuesto – Ella no era amante de su nombre realmente pero si él lo decía siempre, podía imaginar queriendo su nombre.

_Contrólate Isabella, mira que ni siquiera le importa tú Universidad, solo que trabajes. _Ella se reprendió.

-Sí señor.

- Ahora tome apuntes de los siguientes contratos y mañana a primera hora quiero un informe de eso en mi escritorio – Ni un por favor, ni nada parecido, una sola orden, aunque ella solo podía pensar en cómo concentrarse con él tan cerca, de momentos parecía imposible, de ese hombre brotaba sexualidad y erotismo, y ella nunca se había visto afectada de esa manera pero ahí estaba ella recordando la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos, ¿Cómo era que no se acordaba de ella? – Señorita Swan, ¿Está escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?-

_Triple mierda, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? _

-Sí Señor, mañana los informes en su escritorio a primera hora-

-Perfecto, empiece a escribir-

Isabella de repente sintió como su estuviera de vuelta en la escuela, en una escuela militar para ser más específico, podía entender la reacción de Chelsea cuando él llego. Esa empresa andaba igual que un reloj suizo, no podía imaginar que pasaba si alguien lo desafiaba o no hacía lo que él ordenaba.

La siguiente hora fue demasiado tortuosa para ella, no podía decir que la más estresante de su vida por que claramente no era cierto, pero Edward Cullen podía hacer competencia, la sacaba de sus cabales, estuvo a punto de querer golpearlo por lo menos tres veces, ¡Hasta se atrevió a preguntarle que si hablaba su mismo idioma!, ella ya podía entender como era que todo el mundo parecía odiarlo y no quería imaginarse cuando estuviera de mal humor.-_Él debería comprarse con todo el dinero que tiene un robot y así no contratar secretarias-._ Esa chica rebelde, que escondía muy bien, quiso salir a flote muchas veces y mostrarle el dedo del medio muchas veces.

Pero tuvo que reconocer lo eficiente que era en todo, meticuloso hasta el dolor y él era tan joven y aún así tenía tanto a sus espaldas; recordó cuando Emmet le dijo que a veces parecía como si tuviera sesenta. Era demasiado estricto.

Pero no podía juzgarlo, ella parecía de noventa, tanto interiormente como exteriormente cuando se vestía de tía solterona.

Para su dicha, él no alargó más la tortura, ella tampoco espero más, sentía como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo, además de que tenía infinidad de trabajo por hacer. A lo mejor ahora si necesitara sus lentes, su vista no podía ser tan buena.

A las siete de la noche, las dos secretarias y su jefe seguían trabajando como si todavía fuera las 3 de la tarde. -_Por lo menos no está oscuro, no te quejes Isabella-_ ella se repetía en su fuero interno una y otra vez.

A solo diez minutos de las ocho, Chelsea se fue.

-¿Te quedarás Isabella?

-Si Chelsea, tengo que terminar esto, lo quiere mañana a primera hora.

-Sí, él hace eso siempre, puedo jurar que es una especie de prueba.

¿Qué tenían los hombres con las pruebas en el primer día de trabajo?

Lo último que hizo Isabella era ordenar todo, de los "urgentes" solo quedaban tres y para hacerlos era necesario ir a las otras sucursales, y a esa hora dudaba mucho que alguna estuviera abierta al público.

Con algo de nostalgia miro la puerta de la oficina de Edward. -_¿Hasta qué hora se quedará ahí?- _él no había salido en un solo momento. Era muy fácil juzgar a las personas, pero absolutamente nadie sabía que pasaba por la mente de alguien, si era verdad que eso no excusaba lo arrogante que era Edward, pero Bella supo en ese momento que ella no era nadie para tacharlo de tal, él lideraba una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, miles de empleos dependían de él y ella veía lo solo que estaba, igual que ella, exactamente igual que ella, pero no podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Con un leve suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron peor para Bella, la idea de Rose de trabajar en el mismo lugar y compartir tiempo sonaba completamente ridícula ahora.

Antes de entrar a presidencia deberían poner un aviso que cite las palabras que Dante vio antes de entrar al infierno –_Lasciate speranza voi che entrate__- _por lo menos como notificación. Eso no era una oficina era un campo de batalla, donde el todopoderoso-líder-Cullen ladraba miles de órdenes en miles de idiomas a todo el mundo que osara en acercársele, sí, todo el que entre que pierda toda clase de esperanza, que ese era el infierno, y ella que creía que las secretarias se la pasaban ordenando correspondencia, estaba muy equivocada.

Quiso estacarse por el solo hecho de sentir pena por el Edward solitario, oh, ella ahora pensaba que él era el demonio y que merecía estar solo, seguramente la sola era ella mientras él tenía montones de citas para el fin de semana.

_Cuando aprenderé que el que yo sea patética no quiere decir que las otras personas también lo sean. _

Ella quería estar muy enojada con él, de verdad lo deseaba, la había hecho trabajar como si fuera un animal pero simplemente no podía, estúpido y tonto corazón que no razonaba. Rosalie se lo había advertido y ella neciamente lo había ignorado.

Bella sabía que iba a terminar sufriendo, él tan arrogante, tan encerrado y aún así era imposible no caer en su hechizo.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que afectaba al género femenino?

No obstante ella continuo con sus infinitas labores. Edward Cullen hacía parecer a Mike Newton la madre de Calcuta –en cuestiones laborares- en los casi tres meses que trabajo como asistente de Rose no recorrió la empresa como lo había hecho en esos tres días, ahora no era su trasero el cansado sino sus pies.

-Adio Signore Perrille – Terminó Isabella su llamada para incluir inmediatamente después en la agenda de Edward la reunión con Perrille, ella miro con recelo la agenda, eran tantas reuniones, pareciera que el día no alcanzara para atender todas y otra vez ella tuvo el sentimiento de tristeza por Edward. –_Ya basta de pensar en él – _Se reprendió ella de nuevo.

-Hola Bella Bells – la mención de su nombre la saco de sus ocupaciones, alzo la vista y se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Emmet enmarcada en un par de hoyuelos.

-Hola Emmet, tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, lo sé. Mi hermano no da descanso de absolutamente nada ¿Quieres tener un par de horas libres? – le sonrió Emmet en complicidad, Bella casi ríe con su expresión.

-No, muchas gracias, no es tan malo – Si era malo pero ella no iba a pasar como una perezosa.

-No me engaña Señorita Swan, yo sé que si lo es, mi Rosie me mando a averiguar cómo va todo por acá-

Oh, oh, Ella no quería tener problemas ni con Edward ni con Rosalie.

-Puedes decirle que todo va perfecto, por favor – Bella casi le rogó a Emmet.

-Está bien, le diré eso pero sabes que puedes decirnos en caso mi hermano se extralimite-

Si extralimitarse no era hacerla recorrer la mayoría de las sucursales de la empresa y el propio edificio entonces no sabía que era.

-Claro que si Emmet, cuenta con eso, pero por favor, no le digas que soy tu amiga, no quiero que actúe diferente por ese hecho-

- Créeme Bella no lo hará, pero si es lo que tú quieres no hay problema-

-Muchas gracias Em.

-De nada querida, ahora dime, ¿Está el Todopoderoso en su oficina? – dijo Emmet mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

-Sí, ahí está-

- ¿Sabes que él odia que la gente entre sin tocar o sin anunciarse primero?, nos vemos Bella – diciendo eso entro en la oficina, un leve gruñido se escucho teniendo como respuesta y una risa contenida de Emmet. Edward muchas veces era demasiado exasperante.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió ese pensamiento, con Chelsea atendiendo los otros miles asuntos en la empresa, a ella le tocaba hacer todo.

-Buenas Tardes, Presidencia de Cullen Corporation -

-_Buenas, ¿Con quién hablo?, no suenas como Chelsea- _la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba muy parecida a la de la novia de Edward. Bella no olvidaba ninguna voz y menos esa.

-Isabella Swan, la nueva secretaria-

-_Oh, no sabía que Edward tenía una nueva secretaria, tienes un bonito nombre, ¿Puedo decirte Bella? – _Si no fuera por los malos recuerdos que esa voz le traía, Bella estuviera riendo, aún con todo lo que paso ella no tenía ningún motivo para odiar a la novia-súper-enérgica de Edward.

-Claro Señorita, No hay problema-

-_Muy bien Bella, pero por favor dime Alice – _y además era buena persona. Eso era mucho peor, ella podía soportar a una novia amargada e hipócrita y engañarse diciendo que la odiaba por ser así y no porqué salía con Edward. _Corazón tonto, sintiendo celos de alguien que no es ni será tuyo. _

-No hay problema –Repitió ella.

-_Eso está bien, odio las formalidades, ¿Se encontrará Edward por ahí, Bella?-_

-Sí, señ…Alice, en estos momentos está con Emmet-

-_Eso es perfecto-_

Sin esperar más Bella le paso la llamada a su jefe, no sin antes disfrutar de la perfecta voz de su él, aún pensando en que era un bastardo, ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla teniendo novia?, hombres…todos iguales, seguro, ella no se había enterado de su beso, de lo contrario no estaría llamándolo. La sangre de Bella hervía y no era precisamente por la fogosidad del recuerdo, no podía creer que él era capaz de tratar así a su novia y a ella, ¡Santa mierda!, si Alice no los hubiera interrumpido ella había caído muy alegremente en la cama de él y con él, ese solo pensamiento la hizo estremecer, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de eso él la hubiera dejado como un mal hábito?, si ella había abofeteado a Tyler por atreverse a darle su primer beso y burlarse de ella, quizás hubiera hecho algo que haría a Charles sentirse orgulloso de sus clases de Boxeo, después lloraría y claramente su vida sería muchos más miserable de lo que era ahora pero estaba muy segura que hubiera dejado sus mejillas coloradas. Una mujer no merecía ser engañada.

Bella no perdió más tiempo en sus pensamientos, su trabajo no le daba tiempo; sagradamente Edward le dictaba interminables contratos con un montón de clausulas, contratos internacionales, patentes, contratos de propiedad intelectual, entre mil otros, y todos ellos sin tan siquiera mirar un modelo o revisar apuntes, Edward todo lo tenía en la cabeza, Bella siempre se sorprendía de eso, ella leía los libros siempre y muchas veces tenía que repasar apuntes para recordar algunos términos antes de sus exámenes. Todos esos contratos los tenía que dejar todas las mañanas en su escritorio por lo que ella no desperdiciaba tiempo en nada, además que ahora Edward prefería que Bella hiciera ese trabajo y no Chelsea.

Cuando se disponía a imprimir el último contrato de patente el intercomunicador sonó, Bella siempre daba un salto cuando eso pasaba, no dejaba de asombrarse.

-_Isabella, necesito que llames a La Firenze y reserves una mesa para esta noche – _Ella tampoco se iba a acostumbrar a escuchar su voz preferida – _Mesa para dos._

El ánimo de ella decayó instantáneamente, seguro saldría con su novia. Bella se azotó mentalmente, eso no podía estar pasando, ella no podía estar sintiendo celos, ella no podía estar mal por el simple hecho de que Edward saliera con otra persona, no podía estar enamorándose sola, unilateralmente y Patéticamente. -_¿Dónde diablos está Chelsea cuando necesito ir al baño?- _no podía arriesgarse a que él la viera así. _Cálmate Isabella Swan eres una mujer adulta. _Se repetía ella una y otra vez como un mantra.

Cuando ella acepto el trabajo estaba segura que le tocaría presenciar muchas situaciones como esa, pero que lo hubiera pensado no quería decir que ahora estuviera relajada y sonriente.

Con el corazón en un puño llamó al restaurante e hizo la reservación. El nombre de Edward Cullen abría muchas puertas. Otra persona normal duraría meses en conseguir una reservación en ese restaurante. _¡Ugh que gente más tonta! _Bella odiaba los elitismos.

La tarde para Bella trascurrió como la hubiera pasado cualquier futuro robot que trabajara para Edward, llamadas, contratos y firmas, dos veces café para Edward y más contratos.

-Estoy segura que un universo paralelo esto es considerado el infierno – se dijo Bella para sí misma mientras acomodaba todos los documentos del día.

-¡Isabella! – _Debe dejar de gritar así, no estoy sorda. _

-Diga, Señor Cullen – Dijo Bella cruzando la hermosa puerta para entrar a la oficina de Edward.

-¿Chelsea aún no ha llegado?

-No señor.

-Bien, cuando llegue le dices que te deje sus informes y los terminas tú. Tus informes son mejores que los de ella – Edward Cullen dándole un cumplido, ese era el día de las sorpresas.

-Por supuesto Señor, ¿Algo más?-

-Sí, en 15 minutos Heidi Morrison vendrá, hazla pasar inmediatamente – Bella se mortificó pensando en esos ojos hermosos que ni siquiera la miraban. Él estaba más allá de la belleza - Eso es todo Señorita Swan.

-Señor, ¿Me permite 5 minutos?-

Él levanto la vista de su computador para observarla, Bella sintió sus rodillas tambalearse.

-Te doy tres, dime-

Bella se contuvo de fulminarlo con la mirada. Bastardo.

-Desde la otra semana puedo trabajar tiempo completo excepto los miércoles, ese día no pude cambiar la clase de horario-

El soltó un lento suspiro de esos que decían claramente, Por-qué-me-toca-tratar-con-esta-mierda. Bella esta vez no se abstuvo de fulminarlo con la mirada, solo que Edward no la vio.

-De acuerdo- dijo él. Bella lo maldijo tres veces.

No iba a seguir observando su arrogancia, cerró la puerta al momento siguiente. Ella era una persona pacífica, pero en ese momento quiso golpearlo de verdad.

¿Cómo podía vivir una persona así?, a Edward Cullen no le importaba la vida de nadie excepto la suya. Los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir Bella estaban compitiendo por el creciente odio hacía él.

Al poco tiempo llego una, aún más, estresada Chelsea, Bella se apiado de ella, le toco ir hasta New Jersey a unas de las sucursales.

La cara de Chelsea se ilumino cuando Bella le dijo que ella se encargaría de hacer los informes. Estaba en mitad de eso cuando una rubia platinada muy alta bajó del ascensor. Esa rubia le dio a Bella la mirada que mucha gente le daba cuando cuándo se disfrazaba.

-¿Está Edward?- Ningún un saludo salió de la boca de la rubia. Bella odiaba a la gente así, no había que verla dos veces para saber qué clase de mujer era, y ella había lidiado con mucha mierda en su día como para ser amable.

Chelsea pareció predecir la respuesta tosca de Bella por lo que intervino rápidamente.

-Señorita Morrison, si está, puede pasar-

-Por supuesto que puedo pasar –Respondió bruscamente la rubia.

Bella la miro como entraba a la oficina, ¿Cómo era que Edward podía rodearse de personas así?

-Ella es una socia importante Bella y una amiga del señor Cullen, es mejor no meterse en problemas – Le advirtió Chelsea, después de que Heidi cerrará la puerta.

Bella asintió hacía ella, a veces se olvidaba de su lugar en ese mundo.

Al poco tiempo la rubia platinada, muy sonriente, salió del brazo de Edward.

El estomago de Bella se revolvió al instante, su cita en el restaurante no era con su novia sino con "La Barbie". _Doble nauseas. _Ella tenía que encontrar un baño rápidamente, Chelsea se daría cuenta, puso todo su empeño en ser sigilosa.

_No, no, no, no Bella no puedes estar enamorándote de él. _Su mente solo registraba ese solo pensamiento.

Ella no era para él, no sería suficiente ni para él ni para nadie. Él pertenecía a un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo donde al lado de los hombres iba una hermosa mujer como Heidi Morrison, no como ella.

A ella le aterraba la idea de sentir sentimientos por Edward cuando él ni siquiera la determinaba, ¡Santo dios!, él ni siquiera le podía dedicar cinco –putos- minutos de su tiempo.

Bella lo recordaba y veía como era imposible no estar atraída, él era como un jodido dios heleno, sus ojos verdes eran los más hermosos que había visto, altanero y arrogante y aún así hermoso.

Se vio al espejo y no vio nada que le gustara. Tenía un pequeño agujero en la nariz donde su piercing casi siempre estaba, siempre se lo quitaba para trabajar, su mente no entendía una posible combinación entre secretaría del Todopoderoso y cantante los viernes por la noche.

Su corazón lloraba las lágrimas que ella no se permitía llorar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo quería, ella quería a Edward, y estaba loca de remate por hacerlo, más que masoquismo, eso ya rayaba en la auto destrucción.

Además de todo, Edward era un mujeriego, cena para dos, en un exclusivo restaurante, con una vieja amiga, pobre Alice, en toda su terrible epifanía, ella sintió lástima por ella.

Más aturdida de que como se fue, se dirigió a su escritorio. Lo irónico de la vida, mientras él estaba –seguramente- disfrutando de una cena, ella tenía tanto trabajo hasta el cuello.

De nuevo, se vio levantando una plegaria al cielo rogando para que el viernes no trabajara hasta tarde. Ella dependía de su música para vivir y Andrew dependía de su trabajo en Cullen Co. para vivir, irónico y de mal gusto, rogó de nuevo, cosa que casi nunca hacía, para que Andrew superara su cáncer y para estar más seguro apeló a todos los dioses que conocía, ella de verdad quería que su amigo se recuperara.

.

Bella estaba casi segura que sus pies explotarían de un momento a otro, más cansada que nunca se acostó en su cama con su gato Apolo a los pies de ésta. Tenía que aumentar la ración de vitaminas si quería sobrevivir y no desaparecer por el cansancio, desde el lunes ella trabajaría todo el día y estudiaría en la noche hasta las 9 de la noche.

Le dolía hasta el último cabello, esa semana había tenido dos veces pesadillas, no es que hubiera dormido mucho. Otra vez rogó para que esa noche solo descansara y solo tuviera un sueño normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella es algo imaginativa. Todavía creyendo que Alice es novia de Edward. Un adelanto para ustedes: el próximo cap se enterará de la verdad. <strong>

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los Fav, Alertas y rr! Leo cada uno y cada uno me saca una gran sonrisa. **

**¿Alguien quiere trabajar en La Oficina del Infierno? Hehehe, Yo me apunto.  
><strong>

**Saludos.  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	10. Entre Sueños y Realidades

**Holas Mis queridas lectoras. Aquí les dejo el capítulo diez! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :D **

**Un saludo muy especial para mi querida Beta Mel Silva! Muchas Gracias!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<br>**

Sentimental Movie - Guns n' Roses

Rumor Has it - Adele

Many Shades Of Black- Adele

I won't Give Up- Jason Mraz

I can't make u love me - Adele

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Décimo<strong>_

_**Entre sueños y realidades**_

Los ojos de él en los ojos de ella, una sonrisa íntima, una mirada sexy. La máxima expresión del sentimiento, amor, ella sentía eso, él sentía eso.

Unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado, una mezcla embriagadora y adictiva, sus manos sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo, la unión de dos cuerpos, de dos almas, de dos sentimientos. Él besó cada parte de ella y ella lo adoró aun más entregándole todo a él.

Era el momento sublime, en el cual toda su vida desaparecía, todo el sufrimiento quedaba atrás, un suave movimiento, figuras de amor bajo la luz de la luna, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Verde y café, dulce y adicción. Ella era para él.

Corrientes eléctricas multiplicadas por mil. La pasión inundaba el ambiente. No existía ninguna clase de pensamiento solo quedaba las exquisitas sensaciones. Cóncavo y Convexo. La hermosa noche era la única testigo del ímpetu de los dos amantes. Las palabras sobraban, los dos sabían de su amor esa noche. Solo por la noche.

Con pocos kilómetros de separación, Bella y Edward despertaron de su sueño, ambos jadeando, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada en Nueva York, mientras los dos aun sentían los estragos de su sueño húmedo, podrían jurar que todavía existía un leve cosquilleo en las partes en que se tocaron.

Para Bella era totalmente extraño haber tenido ese sueño nunca había sentido esa necesidad antes y mucho menos experimentado algo así, bueno exceptuando la vez que beso a Edward Cullen aunque él ahora ni siquiera la reconocía.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara a su jefe ahora?, se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. _Cómo se la miraste después de besarlo en el bar, _punto para su voz interior. Un gemido quejoso se le escapó de Bella jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría el día que se enamoraría de su jefe multimillonario, _¿De qué te quejas? Por lo menos ya no tienes esa pesadilla, _mil puntos para su entrometida conciencia, eso era totalmente cierto, ella prefería mil veces sonrojarse cada vez que le tocara mirar a su jefe a que su recurrente pesadilla la visitará nuevamente.

Al mismo tiempo en su apartamento Edward Cullen trataba de entender la razón de tener esa clase de sueños con ¡su secretaria!, ¿Qué le trataba de decir su sub-consciente que él no lograba entender?, por otro lado era nuevo lo que había sentido, vio amor en los ojos de Isabella y él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eso le había gustado.

.

.

Bella llego, como siempre, temprano a su trabajo, no pudo evitar un sonrojo cuando vio la oficina de Edward, el recuerdo de su sueño la iba a atormentar todo el día, si no fuera toda la semana.

Aunque estaba sumamente emocionada por que al fin era viernes, ella vivía toda la semana para ese día.

Empezó a acomodar la correspondencia cuando Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor cruzaba el ascensor. El rubor en Isabella se hizo mucho más evidente, ella sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban por lo que bajo el rostro inmediatamente. _¡Ugh! ¿Por qué tiene que lucir tan bien? Es demasiado perfecto para el sentido común de las personas. _

-Buenos Días Señorita Swan – Bella alzó el rostro sorprendida, ¿Qué bicho le picó a Edward que hoy la saludaba?

Como pudo, encontró su voz.

-B…buenos días Señor- Ella se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien cuando él se la quedo mirando más tiempo del necesario.

Con el ceño fruncido y sin decir más Edward desapareció tras la puerta de su oficina.

_Que hombre más bipolar. _

Edward Cullen siempre la dejaba con una gran interrogante colgando. Trato de no pensar más en eso y se fue por su dosis diaria de cafeína.

Al cabo de una hora ya Edward la estaba llamando para dictarle los interminables contratos que siempre hacía, Bella ya conocía su rutina, su tentadora y exquisita rutina. Un día de esos moriría solo por ver ese placer estético a escasos metros. Él desabotonaba su saco, lo cual daba la posibilidad de ver como su bien formado pecho se ajustaba a su impecable camisa, se levantaba de la silla y siempre se quedaba mirando por las enormes ventanas de cristal la ciudad mientras ella torturaba su mano y su retentiva tomando nota de todo lo que él decía.

Ese día él vestía un elegante traje azul marino, casi negro, y para su perdición no llevaba corbata y los primeros botones estaban abiertos, Bella estaba segura que ese solo traje costaba más que todo su guardarropa junto.

Después de un poco más de una hora y él ya sentado en su silla, Edward le dio una mirada especulativa a Bella, no podía sacarse de su mente ese sueño.

Bella alzo la vista de sus apuntes para encontrar al verde fuego de Edward observándola. Ella tragó seco, en el tiempo que había estado ahí él nunca había hecho eso.

-¿Algo más Señor Cullen? – Dijo ella esperando salir lo más rápido posible de la oficina.

-Señorita Swan, estoy seguro que la he visto en alguna parte pero me es imposible recordar.

_Oh oh oh definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto. _

-Lo dudo Señor Cullen, estoy segura que lo recordaría-

-No lo creo, usted se me hace muy conocida – Bella observo como él seguía mirándola, su corazón latía desenfrenado pero fue cuando vio un atisbo de reconocimiento cuando ella palideció.

-Tú eres la señora imprudente-

Cinco palabras que seguro harían su vida más miserable, por el rostro de Edward pasaron muchas expresiones, Bella leyó el asombro, certeza y algo de lo que no estaba cien por ciento segura, enojo.

-Con todo respeto Señor, pero no sé de qué me habla- Ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Digna hasta en final. Tenía que ocultar su nerviosismo.

-A lo mejor no Señorita Swan, no creo que me haya visto – Él tomo una larga respiración – pero yo si lo hice, ¿Sabe Isabella que usted es la única persona que me ha llamado imbécil?-

_Doble mierda, ¡Ayúdenme dioses del Olimpo! _

-No recuerdo haber hecho eso alguna vez – _miente mejor, miente mejor. _Ella nunca había sido buena mentirosa y en ese momento se odio por eso.

-Fue el septiembre pasado, yo casi la atropello con mi auto cuando usted muy imprudentemente pasó un semáforo en verde-

-¡Estaba en rojo!-

_Triple mierda, eres una idiota Isabella. Estácate y hazle un favor al mundo. _

Las palabras ya estaban dichas antes de que siquiera las hubiera pensado.

Una perversa sonrisa cubrió la cara de Edward.

-Veo que si lo recuerda, usted efectivamente es la señora imprudente-

Bella sintió como si le dieran tres golpes en el estomago. ¡Maldita sea su estupidez! Había caído en su trampa, ¿Y ahora que hacía?

Ella no quería ser "La señora imprudente". Odiaba el apodo que él le había puesto.

Cuando ella se disponía a dar una explicación muy pobre. La puerta sonó con unos ligeros golpes.

Edward gruño bajo y casi gritó a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta para que entrara.

-Hola hermano- _lo que faltaba. _Emmet asomo su cabeza llena de cortos rizos oscuros. Bella estaba rogando para que él no dijera nada imprudente – ¡Oh estás aquí Isa…Señorita Swan!

Bella miro al cielo como esperando un poco de misericordia luego bajo su vista para observar como Edward estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando alternativamente a ella y a su hermano.

-Hola _Señor Cullen- _Casi gruñó Bella recalcando las últimas palabras, muchas veces a Emmet se le olvidaba lo que le había pedido. Pero para su infortunio eso solo hizo que él riera.

Edward observó el extraño intercambio.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Bella volvió su rostro bruscamente a Edward, ella sabía que no refería al simple conocimiento "secretaria del jefe"

-Sí.

-No.

Esta vez Bella fulmino con la mirada a Emmet. ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a decirle que si la conocía?

-Digo, claro que la conozco Edward, es tu secretaria – Se apresuro a decir Emmet – Siempre es muy amable conmigo y me he dado cuenta de que es muy buena trabajadora. Deberías darle un respiro.

_Tienes que estar bromeando. _

Bella quiso desaparecer en la silla y que la tragara el lujoso y brillante piso.

-No se preocupe Señor Cullen, no necesito ningún descanso. ¿Puedo ir a continuar mi trabajo? Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

-Vaya Señorita Swan – No obstante Bella observo la mirada de -esto-no-ha-terminado- que le dio Edward.

Sin despedirse de Emmet ni decir más salió de la oficina. Estaba tan molesta con él, pensó en quejarse con Rosalie y hacerle pagar por decir eso delante de Edward. Le había pedido que no tratara de interceder para tener menos trabajo.

Ella estaba que echaba humo por los oídos. Ese día no había comenzado bien.

-¿Te sucede algo Isabella? – Y ahora Chelsea estaba suspicaz.

-No, no me sucede nada solo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y necesito salir temprano hoy.

Chelsea pareció complacida con eso por lo que no le pregunto más nada y siguió con su trabajo.

Bella comenzó a pasar al computador los apuntes, para luego imprimirlos, sacar una copia por cada socio y agruparlas en carpetas para la reunión de la próxima semana. Se encontraba en eso cuando Emmet salió de la oficina de Edward.

-Bella Bells perdóname – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y le indico con la cabeza a Chelsea, Emmet se percato de eso y articulo una nueva disculpa.

-Está bien-

Mejor decirle eso y no esperar que gritara una disculpa y así todo el mundo se enterara. Los familiares hoyuelos aparecieron en el rostro de Emmet.

-Me alegro Bella Bells, nos vemos hoy en Escape-

Bella gimió internamente, no solo la llamaba por el nombre con el cual la conocía Edward, sino que también divulgaba su otro lugar de trabajo.

Ella paso toda la mañana haciendo sus pendientes, apenas llego la hora del almuerzo salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba siendo una tonta al retrasar su conversación con Edward pero aún no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Bajó un piso para encontrarse con Rosalie tal como había acordado el día anterior, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga.

Rosalie estaba en su oficina ya preparándose para salir. Antes de entrar miro el puesto de Martha pero ella ya se había ido.

-¡Bella!, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Bella – Ese ogro de Edward no te da descanso, ahora si ves que es cierto que es un dolor en el culo-

Bella rio ante eso, como extrañaba a su amiga.

-Más que eso Rose-

-Y yo que pensé que pasaríamos tiempo juntas pero ni yo he tenido tiempo – las dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron uno de los ascensores.

-Hoy es viernes, descansaremos un poco-

-Oh si señorita tienes razón, Emmet y yo vamos a ir hoy a Escape-

-Sí, él me dijo eso, estuvo en la oficina de Edward-

-Sí, ya me contó eso y lo cerca que estuvo de meter las patas, disculpas por aquello Bella-

-Tranquila Rose, solo espero que no lo vuelva hacer-

-Me aseguraré de eso-

Bella no quería saber como lo haría, por alguna extraña razón prefirió no preguntarle, juntas salieron de Cullen Corporation y se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca. Era un elegante lugar, pocas mesas y muy privado. Rosalie se había dado cuenta de la fobia de Bella por los lugares llenos.

-Todavía no logro entender por qué te vistes así Bella – _tema minado, tema minado _– sabes que yo no te voy a pedir una explicación y tampoco me molesta, solo que deberías ponerme uno de los lindos vestidos que tienes y pavonearte delante del ogro de Edward, a lo mejor así te deja de ahogarte con tanto trabajo-

Bella agradeció que esa fuera la razón de su comentario y no su oscura vestimenta del día.

-No Rose, no estoy segura de que eso sucedería, Edward no despega la vista de su laptop o sus documentos-

-Sí, tienes razón él es un ogro de la especie "adicto al trabajo"-

Su superflua charla fue interrumpida por el mesero quien les dio a cada una carta, Bella eligió el único plato vegetariano que vio en la carta mientras que Rose pidió un filete de salmón en salsa de limón.

-Y su mejor vino, por favor – agregó Rosalie entregando las cartas al mesero y dándole una mirada a Bella de no-te-atrevas-a-protestar.

Lo último que necesitaba era llegar tambaleándose a su trabajo pero ella no protesto, Rosalie podía ser muy obstinada cuando se lo proponía.

Estaban en medio de su comida cuando los ojos de Bella captaron al rubio muy alto, Jasper, que pasaba por la puerta del restaurante con ¿La novia de Edward?, iban agarrados de manos y antes de sentarse Jasper la besó en los labios. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron mucho más. Ella sintiendo lástima porque Edward le era infiel a Alice y ella también estaba por ahí besuqueándose con el hermano de Rose.

-¿A quién miras? – Rose siguió la dirección de la mirada de de Bella.

-¿Qué carajos hace mi hermano aquí con Alice Cullen?-

-¿Alice Cullen?, ¿Edward está casado? - Rosalie la miro como si tuviera dos cabeza como diciéndole ESTAS-LOCA.

-Por supuesto que Edward no está casado, el día que lo esté seguro los cerdos volaran. Esa es Alice, la hermana menor de Emmet y de Edward.

Una gran "O" cubrió la boca de Bella. Había sido una tonta, si lo pensaba bien ella sola infirió que Alice era la novia de Edward. Ahora sentía pena por las veces que le dijo bastardo a Edward por creer que engañaba a su novia. _Te das cuenta porque necesitas una camisa de fuerza, ¿verdad? _Bella silenció su conciencia, ahora no necesitaba una voz que le confirmaba lo estúpida que había sido.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?, no es que se parezcan mucho pero creo que es obvio-

Ahora por andar de idiota no tenía como explicar que pensó que era su novia porque interrumpió cuando ella y "el ogro" –hermoso ogro- estaban a punto de seguir besándose y manoseándose en la discoteca hace unos cuantos meses.

-No lo sé, aparte de su madre es la única mujer que llama a Edward y no me acordaba que ellos tenían una hermana menor – tenía que cambiar la conversación lo antes posible – Mira Rose se están besando se nuevo.

La aludida cambió inmediatamente su mirada de Bella a su hermano.

-No lo puedo creer. Jasper no nos ha dicho nada. Ese bastardo, vamos a tomarle fotos Bella.

-¿Qué? Estás loca Rose, no vamos a tomarle fotos-

-Claro que si lo vamos hacer, sabes a cuantas cenas hemos estado con la familia de Emmet y Jasper se ha encontrado con Alice y ni siquiera se han mirado, me vas a ayudar a tomar fotos –ordenó ella sacando su iPhone del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Y qué harás con las fotos?-

-Chantajearlo – dijo ella en el mismo tono que se utiliza para decir "duh"

-No voy hacer eso Rose-

-Bella eres mi mejor amiga y tienes que apoyarme, vamos tenemos que ir sigilosamente-

-¡Rosalie! –Gritó bajo Isabella- Yo no soy para nada sigilosa, Jasper se dará cuenta y pasaremos como un par de estúpidas-

-Punto para ti, bien, entonces quédate aquí vigilando mientras yo tomo las fotos. Si algo pasa me llamas al móvil y me avisas-

-Has perdido el juicio Rosalie Hale-

Ella ignoro su comentario y se fue a tomar sus fotos.

Bella pensó en ser ella quien tomara la foto de la rubia gateando por todo el restaurante para conseguir un mejor ángulo.

Por otro lado un alivio la recorrió. Alice era la hermana de Edward, no su novia. Ella le caía bien, cada vez que llamaba era una locura, ella fue una tonta al no darse cuenta antes.

Ahora ella estaba allí siendo abrazada por Jasper y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Era muy divertido ver a Jasper así, él siempre había sido muy contenido, ahora no podía apartar las manos de Alice.

_Oh busquen un hotel. _

En ese momento Jasper quito la mirada de Alice buscando al mesero.

_Mierda. _

Bella se deslizo por la silla lo más que pudo y alcanzó su móvil para llamar a Rosalie quien estaba prácticamente tirada en el piso del restaurante tratando de tomar una foto. Agradeció que no hubiera muchas personas en ese lugar.

Rosalie miro su teléfono alarmada y se escondió atrás de una mesa, eso era tan gracioso. Tontas rivalidades de hermanos.

Cinco minutos después ella regreso a la mesa.

-Tengo las mejores fotos, tienes que verlas-

Rosalie tenía razón, eran buenas fotos.

-Todavía no entiendo para que las quieres-

-Créeme Bella, me van a traer muchos beneficios-

-De acuerdo Gollum – Rió Bella al observar como Rosalie acariciaba su teléfono.

-Muy graciosa, ahora terminemos de tomar nuestras copas de vino y larguémonos de aquí antes que Jasper se entere-

Como un par de fugitivas las dos salieron por la puerta trasera del restaurante después de pagar.

-Deberías trabajar para la CIA, Rose- mencionó Bella a Rosalie con un tono irónico cuando estaban lejos del restaurante caminado hacia Cullen Corporation.

-Hoy estas que ardes Swan- le respondió ella en el mismo tono- No puedo esperar ver la cara de Emmet cuando se enteré, querrá las bolas de Jasper-

-¡Rosalie! Dime que no piensas hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-

Viendo que Rosalie se divertía con el hecho de Emmet persiguiendo a su hermano, Bella no decidió apelar por él.

-Por Alice y porqué sencillamente no es nuestro asunto. No querrás una pelea de hermanos-

Un quejido se escapó de Rosalie.

-Tienes razón además Alice me cae bien, no me gusta ocultarle cosas a Emmet-

Bella no estaba segura de la reacción de Edward frente a ese hecho, si Jasper y Alice no habían dicho nada acerca de su relación mejor que ellas no se entrometieran en nada, por lo tanto, tenía que convencer a Rosalie que no dijera absolutamente nada o que hiciera algo imprudente con las fotos.

-No creas que Jasper no se enterará de eso. Mañana estaré en su apartamento justo antes de que Alice se vaya-

-Eres un caso perdido Rose, solo no le digas a Emmet-

Las dos cruzaron las puertas de la empresa a solo cinco minutos de las dos de la tarde. Cada una se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

Para la sorpresa y alivio de Bella, Edward aún no había regresado. Él por lo general siempre estaba puntual o no salía a la hora del almuerzo y se quedaba trabajando.

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste Isabella –La voz de Chelsea la saco de sus pensamientos- Tengo que ir a una de las sucursales ahora, ayer el gerente se olvido de poner su firma, que mala suerte, tengo tanto trabajo que hacer.

Bella ideo un tonto plan de escape, estaba segura que cuando Edward llegara la iba a bombardear con preguntas que ella no iba a responder, y ella no quería escucharlo de nuevo preguntándole si hablaba su mismo idioma.

-Yo iré-

Chelsea la miro con asombro.

-¿Estás segura?, si te soy sincera no está tan cerca-

- Lo sé, no te preocupes yo lo haré-

Chelsea todavía asombrada le dio los documentos necesarios después de darle las gracias a Bella tres veces.

Bella quiso vomitar por eso, ella no se merecía ningún agradecimiento, su ayuda era para escapar de la muy probable Inquisición-Edward.

Las puertas de su ascensor se cerraron justo cuando ella vio a Edward Cullen caminando hacía su oficina.

_De nada te servirá correr. _

Su conciencia le decía una y otra vez mientras ella en respuesta le gruñía y la mandaba a callar.

Todo el camino se la paso ideando una explicación de porqué ella había mentido sobre si recordaba o no "el incidente".

Pero sus explicaciones eran muy pobres. Podía decirle a Edward que sufría TEPT por estar cerca de muerte pero eso probablemente solo haría que él se burlara de ella.

_O puedes decir le verdad. _

- ¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! – Varias cabezas giraron hacia ella cuando dijo sin darse cuenta las palabras en voz alta.

-Manos libres – señalo ella los audífonos de su iPod a modo de explicación. El viaje en metro demoraba alrededor de media hora y ella se negaba a pasar ese tiempo aguantando las miradas de "ella-está-loca" de los demás pasajeros.

Para su mala suerte cuando llego a la sucursal le toco esperar dos horas que el gerente saliera de una reunión para que pudiera aprobar y firmar el documento, por un momento se arrepintió de salir de la oficina tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía quedarse hasta tarde pues tenía que ir a Escape, al menos, que pasara por su apartamento y recogiera rápidamente las cosas que necesitaba. La sucursal no estaba lejos de su apartamento por lo que se decidió por esa opción.

Como siempre sucedía su pequeño gato se enredó en su pierna cuando ella abrió la puerta, ese tenía que ser el felino más tierno de todos.

-Voy de paso solamente Apolo- Dijo ella mientras cargaba a su gato.

Rápidamente cambio el bolso que llevaba por uno más grande donde metió un vestido, un par de zapatos altos, algo de maquillaje y lo que tenía en su otro bolso.

Bella le echo una rápida mirada a su closet, cualquiera pensaría que era de dos personas diferentes y no de una. Su ropa de tía-solterona-propietaria-de-40-gatos y su ropa normal.

Hecho esto se apresuro a salir, no podía perder más tiempo.

Cuando llego a la oficina se encontró con una preocupada Chelsea.

-¿Dónde has estado Isabella?, te has demorado más de lo previsto-

- David Lloyd tenía una reunión y tuve que esperar a que saliera-

-Eso no debió suceder. El Señor Cullen ha preguntado por ti muchas veces y puedo decir que está muy molesto en estos momentos-

_Uh- oh. _

-Le avisaré que estoy aquí – ella había huido de ese momento todo el día pero ahora tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Oh querida, es mejor que no lo hagas, cuando él está de ese genio es mejor dejar pasar algún tiempo además ahora la señorita Morrison y su abogado están con él-

Eso era algo que Bella no se esperaba, si ella era sincera le dolía saber que Edward estaba con otra persona pero era mejor no ir por ese camino, si no quería sufrir no podía permitirse eso.

-En ese caso, continuaré con el trabajo. Aquí está el documento- Dijo ella entregándole una carpeta.

No habían pasado quince minutos cuando la voz furiosa de Edward interrumpió el silencio de la oficina.

-_Isabella a mi oficina. _

Chelsea le dio una mirada de compasión.

-Lo siento, Isabella algún te iba a tocar verlo así-

_Bien Isabella, es hora de que no seas una cobarde. _

Con paso lento para no tropezar y caer, ella entró en la oficina. Ahí estaba de nuevo la elegante rubia platinada de hace unos días junto con el abogado de la empresa y Edward tan irresistible como siempre, y bueno estaba ella tan sosa como siempre vestida de negro hasta los tobillos.

-Señorita Swan tome asiento – la voz de Edward era dura y contendida y destilaba hielo en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Era imposible que estuviera tan molesto por solo haberlo evitado ese día.

Ella siguiendo su orden se sentó en la silla desocupada al lado de la rubia.

_Como si no necesitara verme más sosa. _

Fue entonces cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial comenzó, solo que todos los ataques iban dirigidos únicamente a Bella y todos enviados por Edward.

Ella tenía tantas ganas de llorar además de quitarle de una bofetada la sonrisa burlona de Heidi Morrison.

Ahora entendía porque sus secretarias no duraban prácticamente nada y porque todo el mundo parecía odiarlo.

Ella podía aceptar que le dijera lo que fuera estando ellos dos solos pero, ¿Hacerlo delante de dos personas más?, eso era humillante.

Pero ella era buena trabajando bajo presión y no le iba a dar el gusto de decir "renuncio" y tirar todo a la borda. Así sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas queriendo salir no iba a rendirse.

Edward se estaba comportando como un bastardo idiota con ella. No podía hacerla pasar por toda esa humillante situación solo porqué descubrió que la única persona que lo había llamado "imbécil" era ella.

Muchas personas seguro lo habían hecho, cosa diferente es que no se lo hubieran dicho en la cara. Como ella estaba haciendo justo en ese momento, su mente estaba trabajando en llamarlo por todos sinónimos de imbécil que conocía y en los tres idiomas que sabía.

-Perdón Señor, ¿Me podría repetir la última parte?-

-Veo que tiene problemas de concentración Señorita Swan, muchas personas con falta de concentración han provocado accidentes de autos, como por ejemplo cruzar calles con semáforos en verde-

_Mierda, su enojo es personal. _

Él le dio una mirada de te-reto-a-que-me-repliques.

-Eso es muy cierto Señor, todos los días eso sucede – Intervino su abogado.

_Que persona más lame botas. Como si él necesitará gente que te alimentara su ego. _

-A lo mejor la falta de concentración le pasa a las personas que van ocupados en su auto que no distinguen entre el verde y el rojo – Replicó Isabella mucho antes que su mente la hiciera callar.

Esta vez tanto Jenks como Heidi se quedaron perdidos al no entender la respuesta de Isabella.

La mirada de Edward destello con ira.

-¡Suficiente! Eso es todo, Señorita Swan. Terminará las cifras usted misma, ¡Fuera de mi oficina! - _Bastardo que no acepta que nadie lo contradiga. _

Sin exteriorizar sus pensamientos salió de la oficina silenciosamente. La suave risa de Heidi llegó a sus oídos pero por esa vez decidió ignorarla.

Por otro lado no se sintió tan mal por responderle a Edward, ella pasaba haciendo cálculos como los que él había pedido y esa materia la había aprobado con un muy buen promedio, hacer esas cifras no sería mucho problema.

Al momento en que tomo asiento en su escritorio empezó a hacer su tarea. Tenía aproximadamente una hora y media para terminarla y salir corriendo hacía Escape. Tom se pondría furioso al ver que ella llegaba tarde.

Estaba casi por terminar cuando Heidi y Jenks salieron de la oficina, Bella se puso nerviosa al pensar que Edward quisiera seguir con su discusión, ella no quería ser despedida, necesitaba el dinero.

Para su fortuna ningún grito vino después. Ya Chelsea se había ido y solo quedaba ella imprimiendo su trabajo. Rápidamente lo guardo en una carpeta y lo dejo en un su escritorio para entregárselo a su "querido jefe" el lunes.

Luego se eso salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Fue ahí cuando agradeció su estado físico y si no hiciera ejercicio ya se hubiera desmayado por puro agotamiento.

A las puertas de la empresa cogió el primer taxi que pasó para dirigirse a Escape.

El conductor con aspecto del medio oriente conducía demasiado lento y ella necesitaba llegar rápido pero no se atrevió a protestar, solo rogaba para que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Después de concluir que New York solo se gobernaba con las normas de la entropía, ella al fin llego a su destino. Pagó al conductor y entró al bar sin dar su afectuoso saludo a Paul.

Entró al baño y se quito su disfraz para cambiarlo por el corto vestido azul eléctrico que había guardado, se quiso apuñalar por no haber elegido algo más largo. Se puso sus zapatos a juego, se lavo la cara, se puso el maquillaje y su casi olvidado pequeño piercing. También liberó su cabello del tortuoso moño al que lo había sometido todo el día. Una persona completamente diferente que solo quería liberarse al cantar, en cualquier caso, ni Sam ni Emily la hubieran dejado cantar con su disfraz y ella amaba mucho ese trabajo como para perderlo.

Cuando salió al bar noto a sus dos amigos sentados en unas de las mesas del primer piso. No vio a Andrew, él le había prometido que vendría.

Al caminar encima del escenario para hablar con Tom y Las Chicas sintió la extraña sensación de sentirse observada, lo cual era muy tonto pues ella estaba en medio de un bar lleno de personas. Su vista vagó por todo el primer piso, cada persona parecía en sus propios asuntos, Emmet y Rosalie estaban muy juntos hablando, no la estaban mirando, pero ella sentía unos ojos pegados a su espalda.

-¿Bella?, ¿Te sucede algo?-

-No Tom, estoy bien. En 15 minutos creo que podemos empezar.

Tom asintió y continúo con su trabajo.

.

.

Las voces de Las Chicas comenzaron a cantar, más tarde le siguió la voz de Bella. Como amaba esa canción.

- She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger. You and I have history. Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all. But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bella tuvo en absurdo pensamiento que si Edward estuviera ahí muy probablemente se daría cuenta que esa parte de la canción de la dedicaba.

- Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of me. And, boy, you're bringing me down. You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core. But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

_Rumor has it, _

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it _

_Rumor has it. _

Ella le dio una mirada divertida a Las Chicas, y hasta le guiñó un ojo en dirección a la mesa de Rosalie y Emmet antes de terminar la canción.

- But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

Los aplausos llenaron el bar como siempre pasaba al terminar una canción.

-Muchas gracias por su compañía la noche de hoy. Adoro la última canción es una de mis favoritas- ella coloco sus brazos en su cintura para tener más apoyo, había elegido sus zapatos más altos – Si aquí hay personas enamoradas tengo la seguridad que van a amar la siguiente canción-

A ella le costaba cantar canciones de amor, pero no podía hacer que todo el mundo cargará con sus propios temores.

La suave melodía resonó en las paredes del lugar.

- When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul?

Era una hermosa canción. Ella quería que por una vez fuera a ella quien le cantara esas hermosas letras.

_No perderé la fé en nosotros, incluso cuando los cielos se vuelvan turbulentos, te daré todo mi amor, seguiré mirando al cielo_...

Sus ojos picaban al final de la canción. Bajo del escenario justo después, ella muchas veces era fatalista y pensaba que el amor no existía pero era la música y letras como esas que le hacían creer de nuevo.

Con un abrazo la recibió Rose seguida de Emmet.

-Perfecta como siempre Isabella-

-Muchas gracias Emmet-

Ellos se sentaron en su mesa mientras Bella esperaba para cantar nuevamente.

-Se supone que Andrew estaría aquí-

-¿Andrew? – le preguntó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño

-Mi amigo de Seattle, te conté de él hace unos días Rose-

-Claro, lo recuerdo, tal vez se retraso con el transporte, ¿Has visto como estaba el tráfico hoy?

-Sí, casi no logro llegar a tiempo-

-No me digas que Edward te dejo trabajando hasta tarde – Esta vez fue Emmet quien habló y lo peor fue que no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-No Emmet, salí un poco más tarde por qué me quede adelantando trabajo de la semana viene y no conté con qué el tráfico apestará tanto-

Emmet se la quedo mirando con expresión de lo-que-apesta-es-como-dices-mentiras.

Estaba por replicar cuando su móvil sonó. Cuando vio la pantalla lanzó una maldición que hizo sonrojar a Bella. Y ella que se creía una maestra en lo que maldiciones se refería.

-Edward. ¿Qué sucede? – Maldición hermano no puedo - ¿Es muy importante? – vida o muerte. Eso suena importante para ti – Está bien Edward iré a resolverlo.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?

-Si nena, mi hermano necesita que le lleve unos documentos a Jenks, al parecer es muy importante-

Rose gruño.

-Tu hermano tiene que saber que no todos somos unos adictos al trabajo como él-

-Tienes razón nena pero ahora necesito hacer eso, Edward enojado no es algo que quiera ver hoy – dijo Emmet mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de Rose - ¿Tienes que cantar más Isabella o te irás con nosotros?

-Aún tengo un par de canciones más y tengo que esperar a Andrew, a lo mejor está en algún trancón-

Con disculpas Rose y Emmet se fueron de Escape murmurando sobre hermanos que tratan a sus otros hermanos como esclavos, Bella quería que se quedaran, siempre le hacían buena compañía además de ayudarle a soportar su miedo a los lugares llenos.

Espero unos cuantos minutos y subió de nuevo al pequeño escenario.

La canción que iba a cantar le recordaba mucho a cierto personaje con cabello cobrizo y enigmáticos ojos verdes. No era de extrañar que algunas de sus canciones fueran para él, lo veía más tiempo del necesario para no atontarse. Él era un bastardo, solo que un hermoso arrogante bastardo.

-Many Shades of The Black. Para ustedes.

Ese sonido esa más fuerte que los anteriores y ella lo amaba. El rock corría tanto por sus penas como el Blues.

_Go ahead_

_Go ahead and smash it on the floor _

_Take whatever is left and take it with you out the door._

Edward tenía tantas maneras de actuar, con lo poco que lo conocía se había dado cuanta de muchas cosas, también había oscuridad en él, a lo mejor no tanto como la había en ella pero lo había.

_'Cause there's many shades of black  
>You have many shades of black<br>You have many  
>You have many<br>You have many shades of black._

Tantas tonalidades de oscuridad, tantas tonalidades de tristeza.

_'Cause there's many shades of black  
>There's so many shades of black. <em>

Esta vez le fue imposible no llorar, una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, tal vez él era tan solitario como ella.

Bella se limpió la lágrima rápidamente, una cosa era llorar en su casa cuando nadie la veía y otra muy diferente era hacerlo delante de tantas personas. Se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de coger el micrófono y anunciar su siguiente canción.

- Turn down the lights. Turn down the bed. Turn down these voices inside my head. Lay down with me, tell me no lies. Just hold me closely, don't patronize. Don't patronize me. 'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't. You can't make your heart feel something then he won't.

Las notas del piano eran las únicas que acompañan la canción, solo la dulce voz de Bella y el hermoso sonido sonaban en todo el bar.

Ese era su momento perfecto, ella vivía para cantar, era lo único que alejaba sus temores y sus miedos, despejaba su mente de cualquier estrés o mal día. Ella podía tener la peor semana y aún así la música sanaba, por esos momentos, muchas cicatrices de su alma.

_Yo cerraré mis ojos para no ver el amor que tú no sientes cuando me abrazas. La mañana llegará y yo haré lo correcto y te daré esta lucha porque yo no puedo hacer que me ames si tú no lo haces. Yo no puedo hacer que tú corazón sienta algo que no siente. No lo puedo hacer. Si tú no lo sientes no lo puedo hacer_.

Ella había pasado toda su vida buscando amor en las personas que quería y no lo había conseguido y ella no podía hacer lo mismo con Edward, no podía hacer que sintiera lo mismo que ella, no estaba ni siquiera segura si él podía sentir eso. Y si algún día la reconociera, ¿Qué cambiaría eso?, él estaba tomado y era soltero el día que se besaron y no le hubiera importado llevar a la cama a alguien que en ese momento le había parecido atractiva, el interrogante que Bella tenía en la cabeza era, ¿Y después qué?, nada, no pasaría nada, Edward no sería incapaz de amar a alguien como ella, y ella quería sentir el amor, ella quería saber que era y no podía arriesgarse a dar su corazón para que fuera destrozado.

- 'Cause I can't make you love me when you don't. When you don´t.

Bella abrió los ojos para ver como las personas se ponían de pie y aplaudían, hasta divisó a Emily atrás de la barra con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Una hermosa canción, hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo. Muchas Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche, gracias a Tom y Las Chicas. Hasta el próximos viernes.

Bella bajo del escenario para dirigirse a la barra necesitaba un poco de miel caliente, la cual Emily tenía siempre lista después de terminar de cantar.

-Eso fue hermoso Isabella – le dijo Emily una vez que ella se sentó en una de las altas sillas al frente de la barra.

-Muchas gracias Emily-

-Tienes la voz de los ángeles querida., toma tu miel caliente – Emily le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba su bebida para luego dirigirse a atender otro cliente.

Justo un momento después alguien a su espalda habló, esa voz tan reconocida hizo que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera.

-Isabella-

No era producto de su mente porque en el momento de mirar atrás vio los hermosos ojos verdes que la traían loca los últimos días.

_Santa mierda. _

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten! El siguiente Capítulo será muy interesante. <strong>_  
><em>

**Al fin, no? Les prometí que Edward se daría cuenta. :D  
><strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAV, ALERTAS Y POR CADA RR.  
><strong>

**Saludo muy especial para lau, Tere, Maricoles, Isa, Yolabertay Y Karito.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos.  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	11. Frenesí

_****_**Hola a todas, antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, su apoyo es muy importante para mí.  
><strong>

**Un saludo muy especial para mi Beta Mel Silva. Gracias a ti también.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<br>**

****Paradise City - Guns N' Roses

Again - Lenny Kravitz

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>_

_**Frenesí**_

Bella se tuvo que pellizcar dos veces para confirmar que no estaba soñando, Edward estaba en Escape y no la había llamado por el nombre que él la conoció cuando ella cantó en la elegante cena o cuando se besaron en el Pub, no, él la había llamado con el nombre que ella utilizaba en la oficina y ahora no tenía su disfraz, ni sus anteojos, ni si riguroso moño.

A sus ojos Edward no se veía muy feliz. Él enojo que tenía en la oficina ahora estaba multiplicado por mil.

-Está llena de sorpresas Señorita Swan-

-¿C…Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Él ignoro su pregunta y se sentó en la silla vecina a la de Bella. Pidió un Whisky seco antes de volverse y mirar a la morena.

Edward había observado toda su presentación, también había visto como su secretaria se convertía en la hermosa mujer que no se podía sacar de su mente.

Todavía se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto, la tenía todos los días a pocos metros de su oficina y no lo había descubierto. Al día siguiente llamaría al inútil de Ryan, su investigador privado, para decirle que dejara de buscarla.

Él había sido la persona más tonta del mundo, casi nunca se equivocaba y sin embargo tenía una lista de sus errores con respecto a ella. Edward era una persona muy controladora, le gustaba dominar y Bella había hecho que se equivocará tres veces.

-¿Tengo que sentirme ofendido, Isabella?-

Bella parpadeo dos veces como tratando de despertar del sueño -o pesadilla- que eso fuera. Ella paso el día preocupándose de tratar de explicar el casi accidente de tránsito y ahora uno de sus mayores temores se había hecho realidad.

-No entiendo su pregunta Señor Cullen-

Edward bufó.

-¿Señor Cullen?, Creo que nosotros estamos más allá de eso Isabella, por lo general las mujeres a las que beso, me llaman Edward-

_Oh mierda, si lo recuerda y me va a hacer pagar por eso. _

-Eso no cambia nada. Yo sigo siendo tu secretaria y usted mi jefe-

-Y eso no va impedir retenerte para que esta vez no escapes-

Bella palideció con eso.

Edward por otro lado no pudo dejar de deleitarse con la hermosa figura de Isabella. Ese vestido estaba muy corto para ella, ya muchos hombres la habían visto y eso no le hacía tan feliz, todavía se seguía preguntando cómo era que ella escondía esa torneada figura encima de tantas capas de negro.

Tuvo una extraña emoción por querer quemar todos esos horribles atuendos.

-Yo no escape de nada-

Él se paso una mano por su cabello para después darle una enojada mirada a Bella.

-Claro que lo hiciste, además de trabajar todo este tiempo para mí y no decirme nada-

Bella se contuvo de estampar una mano con su- esculpida y hermosa- mejilla. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Yo no tenía nada que contarte, si tú de verdad crees eso debiste haberlo descubierto por ti mismo-

La mirada verde quemo en la café de Bella. No se dieron cuenta cuan cerca estaban hasta que Emily llego para recoger el vaso vacío de la bebida de Edward.

El ambiente a su alrededor pareció cambiar. Bella estaba enojada y asombrada con él pero ahora lo único que su mente procesaba era la cercanía de sus firmes y suaves labios, como quería probarlos de nuevo.

Pero tenía que recordar, que aparte de existir miles de obstáculos para estar con él, ella estaba enojada y ese mismo día la había tratado peor que nunca. Además, si él estaba enojado ella también tenía el derecho a estarlo.

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a comer? –Le pregunto Edward señalando el vaso casi vacío de miel caliente.

-Bueno, debido a que mi jefe es un fiel seguidor de la explotación, no he tenido tiempo para más nada.

Bella pensó que con eso él iba a estallar pero por el contrario solo hizo que él riera.

_¡Oh señor esa sonrisa ladeada!_

-¿Es usted bipolar _Señor Cullen?- _

Él le guiñó el ojo mientras de paraba de la silla y le extendía la mano.

-Vamos a comer Bella-

Su mente proceso dos cosas: la primera fue que le llamo Bella y la segunda fue su proposición.

-No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte-

-Claro que lo harás, no vas a discutir conmigo y no seas testaruda – Sin decir más le agarro la mano y se dirigió con ella a la salida.

-No Edward, no me puedo ir. Maldición mi bolso con mis cosas las tiene Emily-

-Vuelvo a ser Edward – Dijo él más para sí mismo –Te acompaño querida, no confió en tus métodos de escape-

Bella rodo los ojos ante eso.

-Y ahora me ruedas los ojos Isabella-

-Eres imposible, ¿Podrías por lo menos soltar mi mano?, no quiero que Emily haga preguntas-

-No. Camina Isabella, ya es tarde-

Bella gruño bajo.

Juntos se dirigieron a la barra para que Emily le entregará sus cosas, no sin antes darle una mirada pícara a Bella después de mirarle el trasero a Edward.

Bella gimió internamente, seguro el siguiente viernes la bombardearía con miles de preguntas.

Edward la dirigió al estacionamiento donde había aparcado. Sorprendiendo por cómo le gustaba la sensación de la pequeña mano de Bella enredada con la suya.

Antes de llegar al lujoso Corvette negro, Isabella tropezó, Edward se apresuro a cogerla antes de que diera con el piso.

Qué bien se sentía ella pegada a su cuerpo.

-Es manía tuya esa de tropezarte, ¿verdad? – Dijo él con la voz ronca.

-Ni te lo imaginas – Bella estaba a punto de perderse en su mirada verde jade y probar de nuevo de la adicción de sus labios.

Él estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Estoy enojada contigo, vamos a comer antes de que logre entender la mala idea que es esto-

Edward suspiro suavemente, eso era sumamente frustrante.

Bella entro al auto que seguramente era uno de los más hermosos que había visto. Edward no solo era el imbécil de flamantes Maserati.

-Por lo menos no es el Maserati que casi me quita la vida-

Isabella espero de nuevo su enojo pero esta vez tampoco llego.

-No, el Maserati solo lo utilizo para asustar a _Señoras imprudentes- _

Bella estrecho los ojos.

-Sigue así y esta señora imprudente no irá a ningún lado-

Más risas por parte de Edward inundaron el auto.

_Y yo que pensaba que era un amargado. ¡Qué hombre más chistoso!, _pensó Bella aún con rabia.

-Esta noche no irás a ningún lado Isabella-

Demonios.

El móvil de Edward sonó mientras salían de estacionamiento de Escape, Bella vio como él presionó un botón del salpicadero para contestar la llamada.

-Cullen-

-_Edward, ¿me puedes explicar por qué le lleve unos documentos a Jenks que se los he podido entregar el lunes?-_

Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por la cara de Edward.

-¿No eran importantes? –Preguntó él con fingida inocencia.

-_¡No lo eran!, ahora dejé sola a Isabe…. a una amiga de Rose por tu culpa- _

Bella jadeo levemente. Había sido una tonta al creer que podía manejar la situación, Edward se iba a terminar dando cuenta de alguna forma.

La boca de Edward se curvo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reír.

-No me interesa eso Emmet, hablamos mañana, voy en el auto, estás en altavoz y no voy solo. Adiós.

Antes de escuchar una respuesta, Edward termino la llamada.

-Querida tienes que aprender que Emmet no es bueno para guardar secretos-

-Me doy cuenta de eso-

Ese tenía que ser la noche más bizarra en la vida de Bella, estaban pasando tantas cosas que no estaba segura si las asimilaba todas correctamente.

Una suave melodía interpretaba a piano sonó en el intimo espacio del auto. Los oídos se Bella se alertaron al instante, antes de darse cuenta se encontró siguiendo las notas con su voz.

Al terminar vio un –muy- paralizado Edward.

-Tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado Isabella, acabas de interpretar una de mis piezas musicales favoritas-

Bella pudo jurar que se había sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies. Había escuchado muchas personas decir que tenía una hermosa voz pero ninguna le había afectado como el halago de Edward.

Al menos tenían algo en común. Ella también consideraba la voz de él como la más hermosa que había escuchando. La voz de Edward era su favorita.

-Gracias, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo ella apresuradamente.

Edward arqueo una ceja intrigado por lo fuera a preguntar.

-Dispara-

-¿Por qué enviaste a Emmet a buscar documentos?-

-Sí, eso. Solo quería que se fuera para poder hablar contigo. Mi hermano tiende a ser muy entrometido-

Bella quedo asombrada con esa respuesta, no espera que él hiciera eso. Ahora se sentía un poco mal por Rose y Emmet. Edward tenía una mente malvada.

-¿Desde cuándo estabas en el bar?-

-Justo después de que tú entraste –Edward le dio una rápida mirada a Bella. Ella tan hermosa y él se sentía muy atraído por ella, nunca en su vida le había paso algo parecido – Esas ya son dos preguntas, cuando comas algo seguimos, además me debes una pregunta-

-No voy a jugar ese juego, yo no prometí nada-

-No estoy jugando Isabella, me debes una pregunta y punto-

Isabella le dio una mirada encolerizada.

-Mandón-

-Testaruda – Respondió él con diversión.

El sonido de la música era lo único que se escuchaba en el interior del auto. Bella ahora estaba molesta con Edward y eso solo hacía que él se divirtiera más por lo que optó por callarse y dirigir su mirada hacía la ventana tintada del Corvette.

Solo unos minutos más y llegaron al restaurante. Edward apago en motor para después dirigirse a la puerta de Bella para abrirla, cosa que ella ya había hecho.

-Sabes, deberías esperar a que abran la puerta –Dijo él con un tono de reproche.

_¡Já! Muérdeme Edward. _

Para que su pensamiento no se prestará para distintas interpretaciones, Bella se limitó a solo rodar los ojos.

-Otra manía Señorita Swan-

-¿No qué estábamos más allá de las formalidades,_ Señor_?-

-No Isabella, tú lo estás, yo por mi parte puedo llamarte como quiera-

-Eso es totalmente injusto-

-La vida no es justa-

Esas palabras nublaron la mente de Bella. Ella sabía de lo injusta que podía alcanzar a ser la vida.

Edward noto como el rostro de Bella se ensombreció. No quería verla así, hizo nota mental de no mencionar nada sobre la injusticia de la vida.

No espero más y la dirigió al interior del restaurante.

Bella observo cómo lo reconocían en todo el lugar. Ella sabía lo difícil que era entrar ahí y Edward ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse para ingresar. Lo dirigieron a la mesa más privada de todo el restaurante.

Ella aparto la mirada de él para fijarse en el elegante lugar. Para Edward Cullen todo tenía que ser por lo alto. Bella se miro a sí misma y no se pudo abstener de sentirse impropia para el sitio y para él. Aunque estaba agradecida porque por lo menos no lleva uno de sus atuendos negros.

Bella dejo que Edward pidiera por ella, todavía estaba algo abrumada. Cuando el mencionó la palabra "merlot" fue cuando ella protestó.

-No quiero vino, Edward-

-Solo será una copa Isabella, deja de protestar-

Ella comprendió porqué Rosalie no se llevaba bien con él. Los dos eran unos mandones excesivos.

No quería vino, no quería ni una gota de alcohol en su sistema mientras hablaba con Edward. Ella sabía que el alcohol y su sentido común no eran amigos. Así fuera una sola copa de vino.

-¿Me vas a responder mi pregunta?-

-Ya te lo dije, primero vas a comer.

-No soy una niña Edward, tienes que dejar de mandarme-

-¿Te estoy mandando? –Pregunto él viéndose repentinamente confundido.

-Claro que lo estás haciendo. Siempre lo haces y mis horas laborales han terminado por lo que no entiendo porque sigues dándome órdenes-

-Soy consciente de que tu jornada laboral terminó Bella, aunque no creo que sea capaz de dejar de hacer eso por lo visto soy así siempre, en horas laborales o no-

Bella sabía eso, ¿Qué era lo que quería ese hombre de ella?, su mirada vago por él. Un dios heleno con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto, dos perfectas esmeraldas.

Todas las mujeres lo habían mirado cuando entro al lugar. Él tenía algo que atraía a las personas, como un imán. Tan alto, tan seguro de sí mismo, y ella todavía se preguntaba que hacía ese ser perfecto con alguien tan sosa como ella.

Ellos se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro, fue el mesero con los platos quien interrumpió su batalla de miradas.

-¿Ahora si te puedo hacer la pregunta?-

-No te rindes, ¿Verdad?, dime la pregunta Isabella-

Bella cogió unos de los champiñones y se lo metió a la boca para luego darse cuenta lo bien que estaba, lo que sea que él le haya pedido era muy delicioso, su estomago se lo agradeció con todo el trabajo no le había dado tiempo de comer.

Edward observo con perversidad el inocente gesto de Isabella. Esa mujer le encantaba y todavía se iba a dar azotes mentales por no darse cuenta antes. Desde el momento que en su rostro le pareció conocido tenía que haber empezado a sospechar.

-Bien, tú dijiste que estabas en Escape desde el momento en que yo entre al bar. Yo recuerdo haber entrado con ropa de oficina, ¿Me habías reconocido antes?-

-No Isabella, no lo había hecho-

-Entonces…-

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente – Te seguí-

-¿Cómo? – Bella estaba segura que casi había chillado.

-Vi cuando ibas saliendo de la oficina y bueno, yo quería respuestas. Te iba a detener pero subiste apresuradamente al taxi, así que te seguí en mi auto para encontrarme que no ibas para tu casa sino que entrabas a un bar – Edward se acercó más a ella mirándola intensamente – No sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi que salías con ese corto vestido tuyo para cantar-

Ella asintió como si con eso pudiera asimilar todo.

Edward continuó al ver que ella no dijo nada más.

-Ahora es mi turno, querida-

A Bella se le fue repentinamente el apetito.

-Una sola pregunta-

Edward curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, se veía terriblemente hermoso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo después de besarnos aquella noche?-

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban con aquel rojo tan revelador. Edward extendió una mano para tocar su mejilla. Las corrientes eléctricas hicieron su aparición.

-Respóndeme Isabella – Dijo él mientras apartaba su mano del rostro de ella.

-Solo si prometes no burlarte-

-Ahora estoy más que intrigado-

-Recuerdas que Alice vino después, bueno, yo creí que ella era tu novia, de hecho, lo creía hasta hoy-

-¿Alice?, ¿Mi hermana? – Bella noto como un estremecimiento recorrió su expresión- ¡Por dios!, Isabella tienes una imaginación muy grande, ¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste solo hoy?-

_Santa mierda. _

Ella no podía decirle que fue porque vio a Jasper meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a su hermana. No podía creer su estupidez, ella diciéndole a Rose que no le mencionara nada a Emmet y ahora ella casi le soltaba todo a Edward.

Tenía que mentir bien para no meter en problemas a Jasper o Alice.

-Rose dijo algo sobre Alice, la hermana de Emmet, y el resto solo fue hacer una simple regla de tres-

-Pero, tú has hablado con Alice cada vez que ella llama a mi oficina y solo la viste esa vez, ¿Cómo sabías de quien hablaba Rose?, si pensaste que ella era mi pareja pudiste haber pensado que mi hermana no era otra persona-

Como Bella no podía decirle que era porqué la había visto ese día de nuevo, tenía que explicarse con la otra opción.

-Puedo recordar muy fácilmente las voces, por eso sabía que tú eres el idiota dueño del Maserati que casi me atropella, cuando ella llamo a la oficina recordé su voz de aquella vez, además Rose me mostro una foto de ella en su teléfono.

-¿El idiota dueño del Maserati?-

Bella se puso alerta al escuchar su pregunta, no había pensado antes de hablar. Tanto le había llamado así en su mente que no había reparado en decirlo en voz alta.

-Casi me atropellas, no puedes sorprenderte con que te llame así-

-Imbécil e idiota –Dijo Edward con algo de enojo en su voz – me sorprende que siga hablando contigo. Eres la única persona que me ha llamado así-

-Siento eso Edward, pero por lo menos cuando estoy enojada no humillo a mi secretaria delante de personas desconocidas-

Él rápidamente ahuecó el rostro de Isabella en una de sus manos para obligarla a que lo mirara.

-Perdóname por eso nena, no volverá a suceder-

Bella casi se derrite con la sincera mirada que él le dio.

-Nada de nena y tampoco te voy a perdonar eso, fuiste muy malo-

-Siempre puedo ser persistente Señorita Swan. Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a tu casa-

Edward volvió a tomarle la mano de Bella para salir del restaurante.

-Tenemos que pagar Edward-

-Querida me insultas con ese "tenemos". El restaurante es mío no tenemos que pagar nada-

_Por supuesto que el restaurante tenía que ser de él. Tonta de ella. _

Esta vez el viaje en el auto fue más silencioso. La tensión entre ellos era evidente. El aire parecía cargado de electricidad.

El suave ronroneo del carro y sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba. Y ella estaba loca pero ver manejar a Edward era una cosa supremamente sexy. Fue cuando desvió la vista que se dio cuenta de la excesiva velocidad.

-¡Edward! – Gritó ella alarmada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No desvías la mirada de la vía-

Él confundido hizo que ella le pidió.

-¿Quieres morir?, ¡No puedes manejar con esa velocidad!-

-No te alarmes Bella. No está tan alta-

-¡Claro que sí!, vas a 120-

Edward gruño y bajó la velocidad a 100.

-Siempre conduzco así. No veo el problema.

-El problema Edward es morir.

-Nunca he tenido un accidente – él gimió cuando vio su indicador de velocidad – Detesto conducir lento.

Y ella creyendo que Emmet conducía como un demente. Conducir a 100 kilómetros por hora no era lento ni en ese ni en un universo paralelo.

-¿Como sabes que vivo por aquí?- Pregunto ella sorprendida porque él conducía directo a su dirección.

-Eres mi secretaria Bella. Tengo toda la información respecto a ti, excepto lo de hoy por supuesto.

-No puedes saber de memoria las direcciones de tus empleados. No es que tengas memoria fotográfica – le dijo Bella incrédula.

-De hecho sí querida. Sé todo lo referente a las personas que trabajan cerca de mí. Solo tuve que echar un vistazo a tu currículo.

Bella se dio cuenta del porqué él siempre recordaba todas sus órdenes y los documentos o contratos respectivos, luego de eso una repentina tristeza la invadió.

-Y aún así no me reconociste.

La expresión de Edward se endureció al instante.

Bella aparto la mirada de él. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo eso le dolía.

En menos de cinco minutos el Corvette estaba aparcado al frente de su edificio. Ella bajo del auto antes de que Edward abriera la puerta de ella, tal como había pasado en el restaurante.

Edward siseó en respuesta a eso.

Bella espero que todo llegara hasta la puerta de entrada en de su edificio pero se sorprendió cuando Edward la siguió hasta su apartamento.

_Claro Edward, estás invitado las veces que tú quieras sin ni siquiera preguntarme _– pensó ella con sarcasmo.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta para pasar, paso lo que pasaba casi todas las veces, su pequeño gato se acerco para enredarse en sus piernas, solo que esta vez casi cae, si no fuera porque Edward la sostuvo –de nuevo- ella y Apolo hubieran salido lastimados.

-Gracias – murmuro ella atontada por la cercanía de Edward.

Él le regalo una sonrisa taimada. Bella sintió cuando dejo de respirar. Él era más que hermoso. ¿Qué hacía una persona como él en su apartamento y con ella? Ellos no tenían rumbos paralelos. Eran tan diferentes.

Los labios de él cubrieron los de Bella para depositar un casto beso para después separarse de ella y cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

-Tienes un gato suicida cariño – comentó él como si no la hubiera besado.

Bella todavía podía sentir cosquillas en sus labios.

-Apolo no es suicida. Él es un chico obediente – dijo ella mientras se agachaba para coger su mascota del piso y acariciarlo con su mano.

-¿Apolo?, ya entiendo porqué es suicida-

Bella fulminó con la mirada a Edward. Nadie iba a decir nada malo de su pequeño gato.

-¿Quieres té o café? – no iba a seguir discutiendo con él.

-No.

-Bueno, yo si quiero uno. Puedes sentarte mientras lo preparo – Ella dejo a su gato en el piso y sacó su iPod del bolso y lo colocó en los parlantes. Necesitaba su mejor remedio para estar relajada, Edward la intimidaba tanto. Su presencia en su casa la sacaba de los límites de su cordura.

Las primeras notas acompañadas de la voz de Ella Fiztgerald resonaron en las paredes de su apartamento. Se sentía raro estar compartiendo ese momento íntimo con Edward a pocos metros suyos.

-Me gusta esa canción- dijo él despreocupadamente mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba a su lado en el sofá.

Su mirada vagó por todo el lugar. No era grande pero era extrañamente familiar. Pinturas y fotografías de todas clases adornaban las paredes. Ese tenía que ser el apartamento más colorido que había visto jamás, muy parecido a un arcoíris.

Quien iba a pensar que la oscura Señorita Swan en realidad viviera con tantos tonos de colores. Cada tonalidad era como si fuera un matiz de ella misma. Y eso sorprendía e intrigaba a Edward por igual.

La quería para él. Quería que fuera suya.

-¿Quién pinto todo esto?-

Isabella desvió su mirada hacía Edward.

-¿Qué específicamente?-

-Bueno, empecemos con los cuadros-

-Algunos yo, otros los compre en un mercado de pulgas-

-¿Cuáles hiciste tú?-

Bella se dirigió hacia él con la taza de té entre sus manos.

-Estos tres – respondió ella señalando los tres de la pared posterior.

-Son extraños pero me gustan-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Siempre hablo en serio-

Ella tomó algo de su bebida mientras lo miraba. Sabía que no debía, que ahora Edward era su jefe pero ella a pesar de estar enojada con él quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

Estaba ansiando su toque y las miles de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía.

-No puedes mirarme así y pretender que no haré nada-

Antes de darse cuenta él le quito su té para dejarlo en la mesa. Lo que Bella no esperaba es que Edward tomará de nuevo sus labios. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella aprisionándola. ¡Qué prisión más placentera!, él succionaba sus labios con una sensualidad mortificante.

Edward aplanó una mano en la espalda de Bella y la recostó suavemente en el mueble para luego posicionarse encima de ella, pudo sentir cada deliciosa curva del cuerpo de ella. Tenía la piel más hermosa y suave que alguna vez había tocado, y sus labios eran el dulce más sublime de todos, mil veces mejor que en su sueño. Él quería deslizar su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo, saborear cada centímetro y bañarse en su magnífico olor.

Su manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo para agarrar firmemente su trasero, cuando ella jadeó de placer el sumergió su lengua para tomarla con hambre.

Bella sabía que eso no estaba bien pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, menos cuando él la estaba haciendo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Cada parte de su ser gemía y eso que Edward hacía con la lengua debería ser ilegal, reducía cada pensamiento racional a la misma nada.

Ella nunca había permitido a un hombre llegar tan lejos pero aquí estaba ella deleitándose con la sensación de las manos de Edward en su trasero. Podía sentir la deliciosa fricción. Notó la creciente erección de él en su vientre y se asombro cuando por primera vez quería experimentar como se sentiría él dentro de ella.

Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de él, cosa que encendió mucho más a Edward. Bella se sentía como si fuera a morir, ese hombre le estaba castigando en una manera muy erótica, todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos recibiendo cada caricia y multiplicándola por mil.

-Oh cariño, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué me estás haciendo Isabella Swan?-

Sin esperar más la volvió a besar. Era como un depredador. Una mano de él tomo su pierna para enredarla en su cintura mientras la otra se deslizaba por su espalda para apretarla más a él.

Eso era la cosa más deliciosa que los dos habían sentido.

Edward creyó que estaba muerto hasta ese momento. Ninguna mujer en el pasado lo había encendido como ella lo hacía. ¡Dulce Jesús! Y ella respondía también a sus caricias. Totalmente receptiva y sensible a él.

El pitido del teléfono llego a los oídos de ambos. Edward maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Qué tienen los teléfonos contra nosotros? –Dijo él con la voz ronca por la excitación. Bella empezó a adorar ese estado de su voz, desde ese día sería su favorito –No contestes – rogó él mientras la volvía a besar.

-Tengo que hacerlo Edward. No sé si es importante – Ella se incorporo para dirigirse al incesante teléfono. No tuvo que mirar a atrás para saber que Edward estaba a sus espaldas.

Él agarró su cintura por detrás mientras ella contestaba el teléfono. Su –nada decente- protuberancia quedo justo en su trasero. Eso era tan salvaje y sexy para ella. Estaba anonadada por como ella estaba reaccionando a él.

-Isabella Swan- saludó ella con una voz que no reconoció. Si Edward seguía haciendo eso iba a gemir.

Él por su parte deslizo su nariz por el cuello de ella para oler su perfume. Ella era una maravillosa delicia.

-_Señorita Swan, le hablamos desde el Hospital Presbiteriano. Tengo que comunicarle que Andrew Scott ha sufrido una recaída y está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos ahora- _

Cada palabra arranco pedazos de su alma.

Su amigo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, eso no podía ser verdad, Andrew tenía que vivir…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Nuestro Edward es un cachondo jajajaja! <strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los Fav, Alertas y a todas las que amablemente dejan un comentario, muchas, muchas gracias chicas :D  
><strong>

**Nos leemos.  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	12. Los Ojos del Demonio

_**Antes que nada pido disculpas por demorar en actualizar, el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo para escribir pero NO dejaré la historia. "Solo por la Noche" se ha convertido en mi vía de escape para un mundo que muchas veces nos decepciona y bueno ustedes con cada comentario, con cada alerta o fav me impulsan para que siga escribiendo. Muchas gracias por eso.  
><strong>_

_**Para ustedes señoritas, donde amamos, donde soñamos, donde aparecen las pesadillas, donde aparace nuestra salvación, SOLO POR LA NOCHE.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer. La historia es enteramente mía. <strong>

**Gracias a mi querida Beta Melissa Silva de Betas FFAD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<br>**

-Brighter than Sunshine de Aqualung

-Midnight de Elan

-Reason Why de Rachel Yamagata

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Doce<strong>_

_**Los Ojos del Demonio**_

El hospital Presbiteriano, estaba tal y como lo había visto la vez que Rosalie sufrió el accidente. ¿Qué tenía el destino con la vida de sus amigos?, a veces Bella se preguntaba si era ella quien traía desgracia a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Eso era de esperarse cuando sus padres lo hicieron ver así.

Bella llegó a la recepción con Edward pisándole los talones. Ella no había le dicho porque estaba ahí, aún así él se limitó a acompañarla.

-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Bella Swan. Me llamaron hace más o menos 15 minutos. Hoy ingresaron a Andrew Scott por una recaída, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – La desesperación era indudable en la voz de Bella. Edward no la quiso agobiar con preguntas, pareciera como si ya tuviera bastante.

-Espere un momento por favor – La enfermera ingresó rápidamente la información en la computadora – Así es señorita, él está ahora en el piso 7, sección de Oncología-

-Muchas gracias-

Sin esperar más, ella se dirigió al ascensor.

-¿Quién es Andrew, Bella? -

-Un amigo-

-¿Solo un amigo?-

Bella se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ese era un mundo en el que no quería involucrar a Edward, no lo quería presente en sus miedos y temores. En ese territorio que nadie conocía y al que ella no le permitía a ninguna persona acercarse.

Sus labios aún llameaban por el beso. Podía sentir como su cuerpo no se recuperaba y a pesar de estar preocupada no podía evitar desear que la besara de nuevo; Edward daba besos adictivos, eran expertos e implacables. Aún le costaba creer que solo esa misma mañana, todo hubiese sido diferente. ¡Qué día tan largo y lleno de sorpresas!

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 7, Bella ya sabía a dónde dirigirse, ya había acompañado a Andrew otras veces. Preguntó de nuevo a la enfermera del área, quien le indicó el lugar donde estaba su amigo.

Edward no quería intervenir en eso por lo que se mantuvo al margen y le dio su espacio, aunque su mente lo atormentaba continuamente, quería saber absolutamente todo de ella.

Quería saber quién era Andrew y qué significaba en la vida de ella. Quizás fuera un antiguo amor o amante. Ese hizo que Edward experimentará algo que nunca se imagino sentir, celos. Nunca se había sentido posesivo con alguien de ese modo y nunca jamás le importo la anterior vida sexual de alguna de sus amantes. Eso nunca significo nada para él.

Pero ahora su mente lo carcomía imaginando si ella hubiera sido tocada íntimamente por otros. La quería para él, para nadie más.

Bella busco la camilla en la estaba Andrew. Su corazón se le encogió de dolor cuando lo vio, la vida era una perra con ciertas personas. Eso era totalmente injusto.

-Hola Andrew- Saludó ella tratando de ser fuerte por él.

Los ojos de él se abrieron para mostrarle una sonrisa después de verla.

-Hola Bells-

-Hasta ahora me dijeron que estabas aquí. Debí de llamarte cuando no apareciste temprano en Escape, tú siempre eres muy puntual-

-No te mortifiques por eso Bella, no había modo de saberlo-

Andrew siempre tratando de alivianar las cargas de los demás. Bella le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Andrew?-

-Al parecer la última sesión de quimio fue muy fuerte, pero los médicos dijeron que está ayudando. Lo malo de esta situación es que tendré que permanecer por lo menos una semana en este hospital – Bella vio como Andrew bajó la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzado – No podré ayudarte con el tratamiento, seguro me despedirán-

-¡No!, Andrew te prohíbo que te preocupes por eso. Mi sueldo en Cullen Corporation es bueno. No hay necesidad que trabajes, además eso ayudará a que te recuperes de nuevo. Además siempre puedo hacer un préstamo en la empresa-

-No puedo permitir eso. Cuando los amigos se reencuentran no es para dejar cargas en los otros. Soy un desastre en la amistad-

-No lo eres, eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayudan en todo-

-Prométeme que lo tomarás en modo de préstamo, cuando salga de todo eso, te pagaré. Me levantaré de esta jodida cama y te pagaré-

Bella vaciló un poco, no quería el dinero de Andrew, pero si eso le daba esperanzas entonces no lo iba a contradecir.

-Está bien, será un préstamo entonces si es lo que quieres-

Andrew pareció más aliviado con esa noticia.

Una enfermera llegó para darle un sedante a Andrew. Él tenía que descansar todo lo posible, Bella se despidió de él depositando un beso en su frente. Su amigo tenía que mejorar.

Ahora lo siguiente que le preocupaba era enfrentar a Edward. No sabía que decirle. Ellos habían estado a punto de hacer algo y eso solo la ponía doblemente nerviosa.

-Hola-dijo ella en voz baja cuando se acercó a la silla donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Es tu novio, Isabella?-

Bella frunció el ceño bruscamente. ¿De quién hablaba él?

-Disculpa-

-Es Andrew tu novio-

_¡Por todos los dioses! Por favor díganme que no estoy teniendo esta conversación. _

-Andrew no es mi novio, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo – Bella enfatizo la palabra amigo. Edward era un loco bipolar, y después era ella la que tenía una gran imaginación. ¿En qué cabeza cabía la posibilidad de besarse con alguien teniendo novio? Claro, solo en la mente de Edward.

-¿Un antiguo amante tal vez?-

-¡Eso no es para nada de tu incumbencia, Edward! –Casi gritó ella- No sé qué ganas con todas esas preguntas, no es que te importe-

-Maldita sea Isabella, si me importa y no sabes cuánto-

-¿Por qué Edward?, Porqué me viste con un vestido corto y no con uno negro y totalmente desastroso. ¿Por eso es qué te comportas diferente? – a ese punto Bella ya estaba completamente enojada. Los dos estaban enojados. Sus miradas echaban fuego – Yo no ando follando a toda persona que encuentro o considero mi amigo. ¡Andrew es mi amigo y nada más!-

Bella se había enterado de la fama de Edward. ¿Con qué razón él se atrevía a reclamarle algo?

-No sabes de lo que hablas Isabella, y en este momento no voy a seguir discutiendo eso-

Ella se disponía a irse cuando él, la sujeto por un brazo haciéndola volverse.

-No escaparás esta vez Isabella y que me parta un rayo si dejo que te vayas sola a esta hora-

-¿Te hubiera importado eso si no me hubieras seguido hoy a Escape?-

-El temperamento de un hombre enojado tiene sus límites, querida. Te recomiendo que no fuerces los míos-

-No te tengo miedo – Dijo Bella pero cambió instantáneamente de idea cuando vio la mirada que le dio Edward.

Sin decir nada mas, él la dirigió a la salida donde se encontraba su auto. Se aseguro de cerrar bien su puerta, no necesitaba a Bella corriendo por todo el estacionamiento tratando de escapar de él.

Estaba demasiado molesto como para ser racional. Pisó el acelerador para sumergirse por las calles con poco tráfico de Nueva York.

Bella se trago sus avisos espantados por la velocidad y también los insultos posteriores. No iba a dirigirle la palabra a Edward. Ella casi siempre cuando estaba enojada aplicaba la ley del hielo, era una completa mierda y nunca le servía para nada pero aún así continuaba haciéndolo.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en su edificio, Bella bajo de inmediato del auto con un seco "gracias". Se detuvo para ver como el auto de Edward se perdía por las solitarias calles. Ahora se sintió avergonzada, él iba conduciendo muy rápido y estaba segura que parte de eso era por estar enojado con ella.

Estaba aterrada por como ese hombre la sacaba de sus límites. No se había permitido hacer eso con nadie más, con absolutamente nadie más. ¿Qué iba a pasar el lunes? ¿Seguiría él enojado? Estaba segura que ella no lo estaría. Casi siempre su enojo no duraba mucho y con Edward estaba segura que sería muchos menos. Ella soportaba cada vez que la enviaba en un mar de tareas y contratos y toda clase de documentos y algunas veces eso la molestó pero bastaba escuchar su voz para que ya no sintiera nada. Ahora era más blandengue de lo que ya era. Sin embargo no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Edward la lograba calmar. Desde el momento que lo conoció sus pesadillas disminuyeron –Sustituidas o no- pero lo hicieron.

.

.

Lo que restó del fin de semana Isabella lo pasó entre sus trabajos para la Universidad y ordenar su casa. Cada vez que veía su sofá podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Edward la había hecho sentir tan bien. Por más que quisiera su mente no podía apartar ese recuerdo. Le costó mucho concentrarse en cualquier actividad que realizó, desde bañarse hasta estudiar.

Pronto iba a tener exámenes y no podía tener ese tipo de distracción.

Ella no esperaba una llamada de Edward, no quería ilusionarse más, pero que él no apareciera en su puerta en todo el fin de semana, lo vio como una mala señal.

Él no había querido irse el viernes y una parte de Bella estaba segura que él hubiera querido pasar todo la noche del viernes en su cama. Por lo que si él no había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta tenía que ser una mala señal.

Un leve terror invadió a Bella, ¿Él no podía despedirla, verdad?

_Claro que sí puede, él es tu puto Jefe. _

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberse enojado con él, si ella perdía su trabajo entonces Andrew no podría pagar su tratamiento y eso sería más que un completo desastre.

Bella se vio en la incógnita de llamarlo y pedir disculpas. Él había sido un imbécil al preguntarle todo eso y ella se enojo mucho por eso, pero la salud de su amigo era más importante que su orgullo. A un obstante no estaba segura de llamarlo y si lo hacía ¿Qué le iba a decir?, No tenía nada de decirle, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo en disculparse cuando fue él quien empezó.

Después de perder medio tiempo del sábado pensando en eso, decidió que la mejor opción era esperar hasta el lunes y saber con exactitud si tenía trabajo o no. Si Edward la había despedido entonces le pediría que no lo hiciera, pero si no lo había hecho entonces ella cerraría su boca, haría su trabajo y no volvería a importunarlo.

_¡Ugh! Más drama. Justo lo que necesitaba mi simplona vida. _

Ella buscando paz y se encontraba un remolino de sensaciones con miles de tonalidades. Estaba tan aterrada. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él.

Y él no podía quererla.

.

.

Los zapatos de Bella resonaron en el piso de Cullen Corporation. Una canción de Guns N' Roses sonaba en su iPod. Canción fuerte, pero le gustaba desde el principio hasta el final. Seis minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos de pura dicha. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlos tocar alguna vez. Pero estaba babeando cuando ellos daban conciertos, de seguro con dos escasos años de edad. Ahora necesitaba escuchar su música, parecía extraño pero la música le daba los ánimos que muchas veces le faltaban.

A veces se veía como un cascaron vacío que necesitaba ser llenado.

Esa mañana no iba vestida tan – mujer constreñida con 40 gatos- No tenía tanto sentido vestir como si estuvieras noventa años si ya no trataba de despistar a Edward. Tampoco iba a vestir sus cortos vestidos, eso sería imprudente, y ella no quería llamar la atención. Simplemente fue vestida más cómodamente, sin cambiar su casi eterno negro.

Fue la primera en llegar. Edward casi siempre llegaba un poco después de ella. Ese día tenían una reunión importante y ella llevaba cerca de dos semanas preparándola. Tenía que tener todo listo para las diez de la mañana. A parte de eso también tenía un quiz en su clase, ese día prometía ser unos de "esos".

Chelsea llego con Edward casi pisándole los talones, Isabella siempre se preguntaba como hacía ella para siempre llegar justo pocos segundos antes de que Edward cruzará por las puertas del ascensor para ejecutivos.

Eso siempre divertía a Bella.

Pero su diversión terminó cuando vio el rostro de piedra de Edward. Llevaba lentes oscuros pero sus facciones eras duras. _Todavía está enojado. _No saludo a ninguna de las dos y se fue directo a su oficina para cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

-Parece que hoy será uno esos días, querida – Bella ignoró el comentario de Chelsea y se puso a trabajar.

Era imposible que Edward estuviera enojado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días, nadie podía estar enojado tanto tiempo por lo que discutieron. Además, él no tenía ese derecho mientras que ella sí. Su mente repetía eso como un mantra. Trato de estar enojada de nuevo pero no lo logró. Maldijo internamente por eso. Estar enojada le hubiera servido para no estar más nerviosa.

-¡Isabella a mi oficina! – _¡mierda! _La aterciopela y enojada voz ladró esa orden que hizo que el corazón de Bella se parará por un momento. Él iba a ser su perdición.

Bella se dispuso a conseguir su agenda para entrar a su oficina, seguro ese día la haría escribir como si el mundo se acabará si dejara de hacerlo. Su pobre mano iba a sufrir las consecuencias, pero aceptaría eso sin renegar porqué eso era mil veces mejor que quedarse sin empleo.

Ella les estaba rogando a todos los santos y dioses que conocía para que Edward no la despidiera.

¿Sería Edward capaz de despedirla solo porque estaba molesto con ella?

La conciencia de Bella le respondió con un rotundo "SI"

Como siempre pasaba ella se sentó en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio de Edward, lo observó mientras él buscaba algo en su laptop. Era ahora o nunca.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen-

Sus saludos quedaron atorados en su garganta por la mirada que le dedico Edward. _Si las miradas matasen…Ella estuviera a seis metros bajo tierra. _

Edward no le respondió su saludo y se dispuso a dictarle los interminables contratos de siempre.

Por lo menos no le había ordenado que se largara y no regresara más o tal vez él la estaba incitando a que reclamara y así poder tener una –vil- excusa para despedirla, pero, ella no le iba a dar ese gusto.

¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan hermoso?, aún desconocía la razón de por qué lograba concentrarse con el revoloteando a su alrededor. Y esa voz…esa masculina voz ordenándole que escribir. Ella oficialmente había perdido la cabeza. Estaba tan aterrada. Eso no le podía estar pasando, no quería pasar por eso. Si el conseguía entrar por completo a su corazón ella estaría perdida para siempre.

-¿Eso es todo Señor Cullen?-

Mala pregunta. Pensó Bella al momento que la dijo.

-¿Señor Cullen?, ¿No te había dicho que no me llamaras así?-

-Siempre le he dicho así-

Edward gruño bajo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Que mal humor tenía esa mañana.

-Eres una inmadura- murmuro él mientras volvía su rostro a su computador.

Pero estaba muy equivocado si iba de decirle eso y pretender que ella se quedará callada.

-No soy ninguna inmadura, además fuiste tú quien comenzó todo con tus tontas preguntas-

-Señorita Swan veo que responde mejor cuando está enojada-

Bella se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responderle, otra vez había caído en su juego de provocación. Maldito él y maldita ella por ser idiota.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Edward?-

Esta vez los ojos de él quemaron con ese fuego característico que hacía anular los sentidos de ella.

-A ti-

Eso si detuvo su corazón. Su mente y su corazón. ¿Qué le iba a responder a eso? Ella también lo quería, lo más probable es que no fuera de la misma forma pero lo deseaba, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso con alguien. Y él también quería lo mismo, pero Bella se negaba a arriesgar su corazón.

A ella le habían hecho tanto daño en su vida. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado escuchar un "te quiero" de alguien?, había perdido la cuenta. Su vida no era nada segura, sería como tratar de caminar en arenas movedizas y ¿si él quería más? ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a dárselo?, a contarle absolutamente todo, a dejar sus miedos y temores atrás. El no saber eso la aterro. Y que él haya dicho eso la terminó de hundir.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-No miento Isabella. No tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, si sencillamente no fuera así no te lo dijera-

Edward cerró el laptop de un golpe y se dirigió a donde estaba Isabella.

-De pie Isabella- ordenó él.

Bella tardó más del tiempo necesario para entender la orden pero lo hizo.

Él paso sus largas manos por los costados de ella. Olía tan bien. Sus hermosos ojos jade la observaron desde arriba, él era perfecto. ¿Qué veía él en ella?

Con suavidad él le quito sus lentes y enredo sus miradas.

-Me gusta la perforación de tu nariz. ¿Por qué no lo traes a trabajar?-

Su pequeña joya estaba en un estuche en su bolso siempre se la quitaba mientras estaba en Cullen Corporation.

Ella se encogió suavemente de hombros.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no lo encuentro apropiado-

Edward frunció el ceño mientras le desataba su cabello. Bella podía sentir la electricidad producto de la cercanía. Estaba totalmente atontada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No dejes de hacerlo. En esta empresa no manejamos esa política de restricción. ¿Te lo pondrás de ahora en adelante? – Dijo él mientras masajeaba suavemente su cabello –Responde Isabella-

Bella asintió lentamente, las palabras en ese momento estaban más allá de su capacidad.

Su mente se volvió más confusa cuando él rozo su labio inferior con su pulgar.

-No te muerdas el labio, querida. No sabes los efectos que eso puede tener en un hombre-

Ella ni siquiera era consciente de eso. Ahora entendía cuando Rosalie decía que Emmet algún día la iba a matar de una combustión espontanea, cuando Edward la tocaba ella ardía. Cada fibra de su ser quemaba.

Pero todo eso fue interrumpido con tres golpes en la puerta.

Edward maldijo antes de colocarle de nuevo los lentes a Bella.

-No quiero que te recojas el cabello-

Ese hombre de seguro había sido un general en su vida anterior. Sin negarse o confirmar su orden, salió de la oficina.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Emmet afuera.

-¡Bella! – Casi grito él mientras la alzaba del piso y la hacía girar. _Maldita sea. _

-Emmet baja a mi secretaria en este mismo momento – Edward no tuvo que alzar la voz para que esta sonara atemorizante.

Bella podía jurar que su rostro estaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo.

Emmet se percato cinco segundos después de su error, con una expresión de disculpa bajo a Bella – Perdóname Bella, nunca he sido muy bueno guardando secretos y tú eres una de mis mejores amigas-

Isabella no podía ponerse molesta después de eso. Emmet no tenía que pagar por sus mentiras, eso era cierto.

-¿Le dirás a Rose?, se molestará mucho conmigo-

Ella suspiro antes de contestar, definitivamente el Destino la odiaba – No le diré Emmet, tranquilo-

-Gracias Bella Bells-

Él que parecía que iba echar humo por los oídos era Edward. Bella lo miro de soslayo y posteriormente salió de la oficina. Que sea Emmet quien se enfrente la ira de –todopoderoso- Edward. Ella sonrió levemente ante eso.

.

.

Edward había vuelto a su original estado de humor. Con ella y con todo el mundo. Bella cada cuanto lo miraba con rabia, ella no tenía la culpa del temperamento –muy- inapropiado de Emmet.

Ahora estaban en la sala de juntas, ella al lado derecho de él y con otros socios, los cuales Bella nunca había visto pero al parecer eran personas importantes.

A Bella todos les parecían unos lagartos-tiburones. En cierto modo admiraba a su bipolar Jefe, enfrentarse a ese tipo de personas diariamente era de elogiar. Podía entender porque Edward era tan frío muchas veces. _Todas las veces. _Si, todas las veces.

-¿Estamos todos? –Preguntó Edward con su voz de mando.

Bella lo observo desde su lugar. Ella había creído que él era Adonis. No, él era más que eso. Era el dios de los dioses, todos los lagartos-tiburones se movían a su alrededor. Ella no era la única que sentía su fuerza de atracción, parecía algo inevitable. Entonces él podía ser Zeus o algún Titán y todos en esa tonta y enorme mesa de juntas eran sus –besa-traseros-súbditos.

Bella agradeció que nadie pudiera leer su mente. Ya la hubieran despellejado.

-James Jones, Señor- Respondió unos de sus "súbditos".

Bella recordó ese nombre, ella había hablado con su asistente varias veces para concretar algunas cosas. Edward odiaba a la gente impuntual, en el poco tiempo trabajando para él, se había dado cuenta de eso.

Al poco tiempo después, un rubio de aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura entro a la sala de juntas. Iba vestido como todos los hombres presentes.

A Isabella no le llamo la atención hasta que miró sus ojos y lo recordó.

_Llora Isabella, llora para mí. _

_Yo seré lo último que veas. No debiste aceptar venir aquí, ahora morirás. _

Bella escuchó las palabras en su mente como si estuviera pasando justo en ese instante. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar los recuerdos pero eso parecía imposible cuando miraba esos malditos ojos. Miró sus manos y pudo jurar ver todas sus uñas arrancadas de sus raíces exactamente como había pasado.

_Mírala Isabella, ella es Érica, ¿Se parece mucho a ti, verdad? mira fijamente sus ojos que tú estarás pronto ocupando su lugar._

Recordó la sequedad de su garganta por falta de agua y su estomago gruñendo por algo de comida.

_Solo comerás un día antes de tu muerte. Tú última comida querida Isabella. _

La oscuridad iba a ser lo último que vería. Nada más. Los recuerdos de su vida pasaban a cada instante. Su peor tormento.

La voz preocupada de Edward la sacó de sus oscuros recuerdos.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes? Estás temblando pequeña-

Sin responder nada Isabella se levanto de su asiento y se salió de la Sala. Estaba teniendo un episodio TEPT, hace mucho que eso no le había sucedido. No podía tenerlo en frente de muchas personas y de Edward.

La oscuridad golpeaba en su mente queriendo sacarla de su conciencia y desmayarse como la última vez.

Tenía que entrar a algún baño antes de caer en algún pasillo.

Esa maldita voz todavía estaba presente en su cabeza. _Maldito, maldito, maldito. _Entró a un baño para echarse agua fría en su cara. No le podía estar pasando eso. Junto sus manos en su rostro y empezó a llorar. Eso era injusto. De todos los lugares donde podía estar él de los ojos del demonio tenía que ser esa empresa.

Tenía que mantenerse alejada de él. James Jones. Dos veces había provocado que su peor pesadilla se hiciera nítida.

-Isabella, ¿Qué sucedió allá?, ¡Maldita sea!, estás llorando-

Ella se volvió bruscamente para verlo. Por supuesto que la había seguido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?, es el baño de mujeres-

-Todo el jodido lugar es mío, puedo estar donde malditamente quiera. No ignores mis preguntas ¿qué paso? Todavía estas temblando y ahora lloras.

No podía decirle nada. No le iba a contar eso a nadie y menos a él.

-Tengo que irme Edward, no puedo entrar a ese lugar de nuevo.

-Dime que ha pasado Isabella – Esta vez la voz de Edward no era de mando, por el contrario era casi suplicante. Él nunca le había hablado así pero desgraciadamente no podía contarle nada.

-No puedo Edward. Tengo que irme…Sola- Ella enfatizó la última palabra. Su mente era un torbellino en ese momento no podía tener a Edward a su alrededor. Estaba tan triste, no quería derramar más lágrimas delante de él.

-¿Con sola te refieres a irte sin mí?-

Ella asintió quedamente mientras miraba como se pasaba una mano por su rojizo cabello.

-Bien, mi chofer te llevará. Ves por tus cosas, él te estará esperando a la salida-

-No es necesario que hagas eso-

-Joder Isabella, para mí sí lo es. Tienes que dejar eso de contradecir todo lo que digo. Ves por tus cosas Phillip estará en la salida-

Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era Edward enojado –de nuevo- con ella. Por lo que siguió su orden sin protestar.

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas con la inspección acosadora de Edward y se fue donde esperaba un elegante Mercedes Benz.

Él que debía ser Phillip abrió la puerta trasera del carro para que ella subiera. Hubiera sido una mejor conversadora por el hombre pero ahora su mente se encontraba vagando en sus demonios oscuros.

El viaje duró lo normal. Bella se despidió de Phillip y subió a su piso. Ni siquiera su cariñoso Apolo la sacó de su deplorable estado.

Supo que se quedo dormida cuando la sensación de sus lágrimas desapareció dejando aparecer a su recurrente pesadilla donde los ojos del demonio la torturaban.

* * *

><p><strong>"El amor no es fácil, es como una fiera salvaje que en cualquier momento ataca el corazón más frio y llena el alma más vacía" <strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	13. Con el Diablo a tus espaldas

_****_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en especial a esas hermosas personitas que siempre me sacan más de una sonrisa con sus rr. **

**Para mi beta Mel Silva de Betas FFAD muchas gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme. **

**Para ustedes: Solo por la Noche.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<br>**

Yesterday - Guns n' Roses

Nothing's real but love - Rebecca Ferguson

In the Darkened Room - Skid Row

I Remember You - Skid Row

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Trece<strong>_

_**Con el Diablo a tus espaldas**_

Bella estaba en su prado en Forks. Pero esta vez no era igual a como siempre lo veía. Esta vez el gris era siniestro, peligroso y agotador. El verde pasto ahora era de un descolorido café con hojas muertas. El oscuro frio se calaba en sus huesos. Lo único que no había cambiado era la incesante lluvia.

Por primera vez su prado no le traía calma. Ahora la aterraba. No podía permanecer allí. Sus pies siguieron la orden de su cerebro, algo le hacía quererse alejar.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la maligna presencia. Él la observaba como lo haría un cazador a su presa, listo para disparar. En sus recuerdos él estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su maldad?, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?, o peor aún, ¿Cómo aún no era capaz de hacerlo desaparecer de su mente?, todavía la seguía atormentando y torturando.

Bella trato de escapar pero su pesadilla no le mostraba ninguna salida. Justo cuando él la atrapaba ella despertó de su sueño.

El recurrente grito resonó en las paredes de su cuarto, despertando a su pequeña mascota que dormía a los pies de la cama.

Esa madrugada estaba haciendo mucho frio. Ahora podía entender porque su pesadilla ocurrió en Forks.

Hace solo dos semanas ella había tenido un encuentro con los mismos ojos de él. No sabía que tenía James Jones pero la puso en un estado de Shock permanente. Desde que lo vio entrando a la reunión su mente se quebró. Sus pesadillas eran diarias. Él le recordaba terriblemente a la persona que la torturó hace casi dos años en Seattle.

Su vida en ese momento era un completo desastre. Bella bufó internamente cuando recordó que ahora era ella quien cuidaba de Andrew y aun así no podía tener una noche sin pesadillas.

Eran las 4 de la mañana del lunes. Otra semana comenzaba para Isabella y no se molestó en volver a dormir. Se levanto con resignación, con su pie derecho de primero como siempre hacía. Era una criatura de costumbres.

Su pequeño gato, Apolo, se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Bella lo observó con cierta envidia, ella hubiera querido hacer lo mismo.

Tenía aproximadamente dos horas y más para prepararse e ir a su trabajo. Eso pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Bella se estrujara. Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura muy dolorosa para ella.

Edward quería una explicación por el desastroso acontecimiento, pero ella no estaba preparada para contarle eso a alguien y mucho menos a él, y como ella se negaba a hablar entonces él decidió ignorarla y llenarla, claramente, de trabajo.

Bella sabía que él buscaba enfadarla, pero ella estaba más allá del enojo. Su vida era un desastre y eso le dolía profundamente. Hubiera querido estar enojada con todo el mundo, con lo que le sucedió, con Edward por llegar y poner su mundo al revés dándole más dolor, pero eso no era lo que sentía, ella solo estaba triste. Triste por lo que le había tocado vivir y sufrir.

Aún era muy temprano para desayunar por lo que se limitó a solo una taza de té.

La bebió frente al sonido casi nulo de su televisión. Lo bueno de levantarse temprano era ver la programación de series viejas de Nickelodeon. Bella apartó de su mente sus preocupaciones mientras se divertía viendo La Familia Monsters.

Ella recordó cuando era pequeña y quería tener una familia así, si, ella era extraña desde niña, nunca se arrepintió de eso pero si se había dado cuenta que sus padres hubieran querido una hija normal.

Una chica que a lo mejor no fuera tan tímida y mucho más simpática con las personas. Definitivamente ella hubiera preferido una infancia rodeada de monstruos amigables.

Continuo viendo como las horas pasaban. Estuvo cerca de reírse muy fuerte con el episodio de Friends al igual que con el Príncipe del Rap. Agradeció que esas pequeñas cosas la distrajeran de su vida. Como hubiera deseado poder disfrutar eso sin tantos demonios y que el pasado no significara nada para ella. Tal vez si fuera de ese modo, su vida no estuviera cubierta de miles de sombras.

Con ese pensamiento se levanto de su sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de su mascota.

Su día no había comenzado bien pero tenía la fe de que mejoraría. Ella siempre guardaba esa esperanza y más cada noche antes de dormir cuando deseaba con toda su alma no volver a soñar.

A esa hora de la mañana ella no tenía el mejor apetito, se limitó a comer su cereal con leche y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá para ver televisión. Su Apolo a los pocos minutos subió a su regazo, se había acostumbrado a ser tan madrugador como ella. Él era su única compañía en ese momento. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Isabella lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo mimó como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

Desde ese día prometió no alejar a absolutamente nadie importante de su vida por sus miedos o temores.

No estaba segura si eso incluía a Edward, con él era todo diferente. Ella sabía que estaba sintiendo sentimientos muy fuertes por él y no quería sufrir por ese hecho. No estaba segura si él podía sentir lo mismo, si en caso de que ella quisiera más, él se lo daría o por el contrario partiría su corazón.

Todo era tan confuso con él. Todos los días eran un infierno, unos menos que otros pero al fin y al cabo lo eran y ella no estaba segura si podía soportar eso. Edward despertaba toda una gama de sensaciones en ella que le eran completamente desconocidas, en su vida la sensación que la mayoría del tiempo sentía era el miedo y con él todo eso desaparecía, dejando en su lugar miles de emociones más.

Aunque ahora seguramente él estaba odiándola. Él había intentado todo ese tiempo acercársele pero ella era buena en evitar a las personas y Edward no era de la clase de personas que le gustaba recibir negativas.

Si tan solo él supiera….

Para ella era muy difícil todo eso.

Haría todo lo posible por mejorar, por su bien y el de las personas que la rodeaban, incluyendo su pequeño gato.

Ese día llamaría a Rose para almorzar con ella, también haría eso con Andrew y sería un poco más conversadora con Chelsea.

Isabella dejo su mascota en el sofá mientras se dirigía al baño, sin importarle si afuera estaba lloviendo se lavaría su cabello y luego lo secaría con el secador. Hacía dos semanas no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por cuidarse, no había ido al gimnasio y hasta duro cuatro días sin cepillar su cabello.

Aún disponía de tiempo para hacer todo lo que no había hecho en los días anteriores. Entro a la ducha, ajustando el calentador de agua. Lavó dos veces su cabello con su shampoo favorito, fresias y fresas; Depiló cada vello no deseado de su cuerpo, ella odiaba cualquier clase de vello en su piel. Seguido a esto exfolió la piel de su rostro, sus brazos y piernas.

_Ahora sé lo que se siente estar dentro de una secadora_— Pensó Bella con humor.

Con una toalla en su cabeza y otra alrededor de su cuerpo abrió su bipolar closet. Estudió el conjunto negro de solterona y por primera vez no le convenció, no quería ir vestida así, ese día no.

Miró la otra parte de su armario y examino cada pieza. Ya Edward había visto buena parte de ella, así que no creyó que le importara si iba vestida diferente, además que él la ignoraba, así que sería mucho más fácil.

Eligió unos jeans oscuros, botines negros y una blusa del mismo color. Edward le había dicho que podía utilizar su piercing en la oficina y ella amaba hacerlo por lo que ese día se lo dejó.

Desde ese momento trataría de mejorar. Sacudirse todos los demonios, así sea por solo ese día.

Ya vestida se dispuso a secar su cabello. Se había descuidado tanto, su cabello era más largo que nunca, tendría que ir en los próximos días a un centro comercial para cortarlo. Tampoco quería que le llegara a los talones.

Esperaba que ese día todo fuera bien. No había comenzado bien pero tenía que mejorar, ella confiaba en que lo hiciera.

Esa semana también tenía que ir a ver a Andrew, su amigo, su pobre amigo no tenía que estar pasando por todo eso.

Con la mente en Andrew, Isabella salió de su casa. Todavía le quedaba un viaje, algo largo, en Metro y Edward había estado realmente obsesionado con la puntualidad en esos días. Ella podía asegurar que estuvo a punto de despedir por lo menos dos veces a Chelsea.

Edward. Bella se perdió viendo su rostro en su mente. Nunca jamás había conocido a alguien tan bien parecido y ella estaba loca pero su altanería sumaba puntos a su belleza. Eso era jodidamente irracional pero, ¿Cuando algo era racional con la mujeres?, y no sé trataba de ese tonto cuento de, "entre más te trate mal más me amas", no era así. De igual manera, ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales no se sentiría atraída por Edward?

A pesar de estar lloviendo y haber tenido esa horrenda pesadilla, Bella se encontraba de un mejor humor. Esperaba que Edward no lo arruinara con sus, "Isabella haz esto", "Isabella busca aquello", "Isabella trae eso". Ese hombre tuvo que haber sido un dictador en su vida pasada. Pero había algo que Bella sabía pero que le costaba aceptar, gracias a él la empresa marchaba tan bien y era una de las más rentables a nivel mundial. Era él contra todo el mundo y soportaba una carga tan pesada a la que otros sencillamente ya hubieran declinado.

El sonido de sus botas se escuchó en la oficina, de nuevo era la primera que llegaba. Aprovechó ese tiempo antes de que Edward—todopoderoso—dictador—Cullen llegara y la llenara de miles de órdenes como casi siempre hacía.

Tenía que llamar a Samantha, la gerente de ventas, para acordar una reunión. Eso lo haría cuando haya alguien en la oficina.

Lo único que ella pedía era no encontrarse más con James Jones, él no le gustaba, había algo en él que le recordaba todo lo malo de su vida y no quería verlo de nuevo. No quería ver sus fríos ojos de nuevo. Había huido de Seattle buscando calma a su pesadilla, no esperaba que eso se convirtiera en su vida.

— ¿Isabella? – La voz aterciopelada de Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos. Solo para darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada de él en ella.

—Buenos Días Señor Cullen.

—Vas a parar de decirme así.

—Así te llaman todas las personas aquí.

—Eres imposible –Replicó Edward suspirando exageradamente— En ese caso, quiero me traigas a mi oficina los tres últimos contratos con Hudson Company, los informes de ayer, las firmas de MacHonk y Allister y por supuesto café, ya sabes cómo me gusta.

La persona imposible era, sin lugar a dudas, él. Era detestable cuando quería jugar a, "Esclava—Bella".

Bella trato de ser lo más amable posible. Su mantra era que necesitaba el trabajo para ayudar a Andrew. De no ser así hace mucho le hubiera dicho un par de verdades a su dictador jefe.

—Claro que sí, Señor.

Con un leve gruñido Edward entro a su oficina, solo para salir de nuevo y decirle que le comunicara a Chelsea que la esperaba en su oficina al momento en su impuntual personalidad cruzara por la puerta.

Pobre Chelsea.

Chelsea llego cinco minutos después con el rostro lívido.

Edward no tiene por qué asustar tanto a las personas. –Pensó Isabella con severidad.

La mañana paso normal, si se tiene como normal, subir y bajar pisos, contestar miles de llamadas, y exponerse a quedar sin manos por un uso excesivos de éstas.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo para decirle a Rose que fueran a comer juntas. Era mejor saltarse el almuerzo y seguir trabajando pero sabía que ni Rose ni Edward lo permitiría. Su relación se había hecho prácticamente nula pero él nunca dejaba que ella se quedara sin comer nada a la hora del almuerzo, así haya sido él la principal causa para que ella tomara esa decisión.

—Que bien te ves hoy Bella ¿Dime a qué se debe este cambio? –le había preguntado Rosalie al momento que la vio.

Debido que la respuesta a esa pregunta era una maraña de conjeturas, epifanías, entre muchas cosas más, decidió decirle a Rose que todo su vestuario de abuela estaba sin lavar.

—Deberías dejar toda la ropa de abuela sin lavar, Bella – Dijo deliberadamente Rose mientras esperaban sus platos de comida en el restaurante que siempre frecuentaban.

—Tal vez, no estoy segura, la ropa de abuela es cómoda.

—Por dios Isabella esa ropa es un sacrilegio contra la naturaleza.

—No seas dramática Rose.

—No lo soy, pero sabes quien sí lo es.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Jasper, le dije que ya sabía lo suyo con Alice y me dijo que estaba loca y que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Y "las Evidencias"?

Rosalie hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Perecieron, incidentes con Emmet.

Por el tono que utilizo Rosalie para decir eso Isabella no quiso preguntar nada más.

—Será difícil encontrar más evidencias.

—Ya he pensado eso. Este fin de semana será la ocasión. Mis padres darán su fiesta de renovación de votos y claramente los Cullen van a ir y por supuesto que tú también lo harás, mis padres se mueren por verte.

Bien, eso era algo que ella no esperaba pero tenía que aceptar, la última vez que se negó a ir a una fiesta en casa de Rosalie, terminaron las dos sin hablar y no quería que eso pasara de nuevo.

— ¿Qué día es?

—El sábado, ese día tomaremos más fotografías.

—Rose, deberías dejar ese asunto así por el bien de Jasper y de Alice, no puedo imaginar que haría Emmet o Edward si se enteran.

Rosalie trato de considerar esa posibilidad por un momento y Bella tenía razón en algo. Emmet era muy sobreprotector con Alice y podía jurar que Edward lo era diez veces más.

—Está bien, no haré nada –Prometió Rosalie— Mejor dime como estás Bella, hace tiempo no he hablado contigo, ¿Está Edward portando bien contigo en el trabajo?

Si tú supieras Rose, Si tú supieras.

Bella puso su mejor cara de póker para que Rosalie no se diera cuenta de nada. Ella estaba sintiendo cosas tan fuertes por él, no estaba segura que eran, a veces la hacían sentir bien y otras veces, bueno, otras veces ella cerraba los ojos solo para no ver como él no sentía lo mismo y esperar que así doliera menos y que su mente comprendiera que ella no era para él.

—Si lo está, mamá –Rose rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Bella – Tienes que dejar de ver a Edward como El Gran Ogro que hace mi vida laboral imposible – _aunque algunas veces lo sea_—.

—Me alegro que hoy estés así. Los últimos días estabas más abstraída que siempre. Isabella nunca te lo he dicho pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta. Tú eres como una hermana para mí y solo sé que algo muy fuerte te paso, no sé que es y tampoco te obligo a que lo digas, pero tienes que saber que siempre estaré para ayudarte y que puedes confiar en mí siempre.

Bella sabía eso, pero todo era tan difícil, para ella contarle eso a alguien sería como revivir una etapa de su vida que quería enterrar definitivamente. Sería revivir todo el horror que paso y esperar lástima de las personas y ella no quería eso. Le dolía que Rose pensará que no le tenía suficiente confianza pero ella no quería darle a alguien a conocer ese desastre.

—Gracias Rosalie— Respondió Isabella con su voz baja y quebrada por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

El móvil de Rosalie empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación. Bella no tuvo que ver la pantalla del teléfono para darse cuenta que era Emmet, el rostro de su amiga siempre se iluminaba cuando él la llamaba.

—Emmet viene para acá – Le comunico Rosalie una vez que terminó la llamada.

Isabella miro su reloj de pulsera y era casi hora de irse a trabajar, además de que tenía muchas cosas para acá.

—Yo justo me tengo que ir. Edward me llenó de trabajo hoy.

—Pero si apenas es la una y media. Tienes media hora más.

— Claro que sí pero hoy tengo examen en la Universidad y tengo que llegar antes y si no adelanto ahora no podré salir temprano hoy.

—Eso me suena a excusa. Pero bueno, te creeré. Extraño estar en las mismas clases, no va ni la mitad del año y mira todo lo que hemos cambiado.

En eso Rose tenía razón. Bella sabía lo rápido que puede cambiar la vida, solo basta un minuto, en su caso unos pocos días, para joder la vida completa de una persona.

Ella se despidió rápidamente de Rose para continuar con su trabajo. Si Edward no fuera una distracción tal vez ella fuera más rápida. Pero desafortunadamente de todos los jefes a ella tenía que tocarle el más distractor.

La empresa a esa hora estaba con escaso movimiento, la mayoría de personas gozaban de no tener de jefe a Edward Cullen o en su defecto al misógino de Mike Newton por lo que podían disfrutar de su comida.

Fue cuando subió a uno de los tantos ascensores cuando una cabellera rojiza interrumpió en su visión. Bueno, al menos ahora se sentía mejor, Edward también iba a trabajar, eso era justo.

Ese día su jefe vestía un elegante traje de tres piezas, lo cual tenía que estar prohibido para él por la estabilidad mental de las mujeres, en especial la de Bella.

Y como sucedía cada día hace dos semanas, él la ignoraba. Isabella se lo había buscado pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

—Edward.

—Me dirige la palabra de nuevo, Señorita Swan – Dijo Edward con sarcasmo destilando de su voz mientras le dada una mirada que podía aterrorizar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, algo hacía que Isabella no sintiera miedo.

—No quiero pelear. Tú eres mi jefe y yo tu secretaria, no es bueno mantener una relación laboral así.

Sea lo que sea que eso significó para él, Bella se arrepintió de decirlo, Edward tenso su mandíbula y podría asegurar que veía un "Que te jodan" en sus ojos verdes.

La respuesta de Edward se atascó en sus labios por el sonido estruendoso que hizo el ascensor al detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Qué diablos?

La luz blanca del elevador fue remplazada por la luz roja, casi oscura, que se iluminaba con una emergencia.

Todo estaba oscuro y cerrado, y eso era una pésima combinación para ella. Lugares fríos, cerrados y sobre todo oscuros. Bella se recordó no vomitar, por dios, eso solo complicaría las cosas más. Ella cerró sus ojos tratándose de calmar, no podía tener, de nuevo, un ataque post—traumático delante de Edward. Pero era tan difícil, las pulsaciones empezaron a subir a un ritmo galopante, pronto le iba a faltar el aire.

Edward maldecía mientras estaba ajeno a la situación de Isabella. Descolgó el teléfono de emergencia, iba a despedir al que tuviera la culpa de eso. ¿Un elevador averiado?, que lo aspen pero eso no pasaba en su jodida empresa.

—Habla Edward Cullen, estoy en el ascensor y necesito saber por qué mierda se detuvo.

Al otro lado de la línea un asustado empleado respondió.

—Señor Cullen, disculpe no sabíamos que usted se encuentra ahí – El empleado de mantenimiento tartamudeo antes de volver a hablar – Al parecer hubo una falla eléctrica.

— ¿Me está usted diciendo que en Cullen Corporation, la empresa líder en tecnologías un puto ascensor no sirve?

Edward desvió la mirada del panel al escuchar los jadeos de Isabella atrás de él.

—Mierda Isabella ¿Qué te sucede cariño?

Edward ubicó a Bella en sus brazos mientras trataba de sacarla de su estado de shock.

En medio de la oscuridad, ella escuchó la voz angustiada de Edward que la llamaba. Ella solo podía ver sus manos ensangrentadas, sus dedos casi sin uñas, sentir su garganta seca de nuevo y el desgarrado rostro sin vida de esa chica al lado suyo.

—Isabella, ¡Bella!, cariño, ¡Respira!, por favor, solo respira. Mírame nena, mira mis ojos y no veas nada más. Solo concéntrate en eso.

Y Isabella lo miro, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y la oscuridad se desvanecía, sus dedos ya no estaban ensangrentados, no había jaula, no había muerte, solo ella observando sus ojos.

—Así es nena, respira.

Esa hermosa voz aterciopelada. Ella podía soñar con esa voz y desplazar sus pesadillas.

—Estarás mejor cariño, no te va a pasar nada, quédate conmigo.

Bella sintió sus brazos rodeándola mucho más cerca a él. No solo soñaría con su voz, sino también con su perfume, ese hombre olía a dios. Si, su jefe era muy buena distracción.

—Edward – llamó ella buscando su rostro.

—Aquí estoy Bella.

—Gracias.

Bella vio la hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Isabella, solo no me vuelvas a asustar así, por favor.

El corazón de ella latía rápido pero ahora no era por miedo.

El teléfono de emergencia sonó, a Edward le basto estirar un brazo para alcanzarlo pero era su mirada la que no se despegaba de Bella.

—Cullen.

—Señor, el problema estará resuelto en pocos minutos.

¬—De acuerdo – dijo él terminando la llamada al instante siguiente.

Ahora el ambiente había cambiado completamente. De repente parecía cargado de electricidad.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, estoy mejor – Respondió Isabella en voz baja.

—No sabía que tenías fobia a los ascensores.

—No son los ascensores. Son los lugares oscuros.

Isabella no sabía porque le había dicho eso. Era más fácil explicar un miedo a los ascensores que a la oscuridad.

Edward por su parte estudio eso y observo cada movimiento de ella. Debido a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, él podía intuir que no le diría nada y eso lo frustraba de tremenda manera, él quería saber todo y ella le daba poco.

—Todavía está oscuro. ¿Aún te sientes bien?

—Sí, si sigues aquí conmigo si lo estaré.

La mente de Bella no procesó esas palabras antes de decirlas. Definitivamente eso de sus miedos atrofiaba su comunicación.

Edward no iba a dejar pasar eso pero en ese momento no la iba incomodar. Solo se limitó a pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de ella. Su piel era más suave que había tocado.

—El empleado de Mantenimiento me dijo que tardarían algunos minutos, será mejor que nos sentemos.

Isabella se sintió decepcionada, ella creía que él la iba a besar, ella se descubrió queriendo que la besara, pero no mencionó nada y le hizo caso en sentarse. A lo mejor él había decidido que no gastaría más su tiempo en besarla. Ese pensamiento agobió en sobremanera a Isabella. Siendo eso lo más lógico que una persona como él podía hacer. No iba a llorar, guardo sus lágrimas en lo profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo está tu amigo, Isabella?

— ¿Cómo? – Ella parpadeó dos veces tratando de entender lo que había dicho.

—Tú amigo, él que estaba en el Hospital.

—Andrew.

—Sí, él – Dijo Edward casi gruñendo.

—Salió hace dos días del hospital. Los médicos dicen que seguirá mejorando.

— ¿Él es muy amigo tuyo?

—Sí, es un amigo muy especial – el que le había salvado su vida y a quien siempre iba a agradecer pero eso claramente no podía contárselo a Edward.

—Isabella, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los lugares oscuros?

No, no, no, no, esa pregunta no.

—Edward…Yo…No puedo decirte –Tartamudeó ella con los nervios a flor de piel—.

—No te preocupes Isabella, si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas— dijo él suspirando. Quería saber todo y ella le estaba negando esa posibilidad — ¿Tampoco me dirás que sucedió ese día en la Sala de Juntas, verdad?

Él no le podía pedir eso. Ella no podía darle sus respuestas.

Edward observo como ella, tal vez, avergonzada bajo la cabeza y empezó a mover sus manos nerviosamente. Era tan hermosa y se veía tan inocente y, ¿Quién era él para estar con alguien tan dulce?, su alma podrida no compaginaba con ese hermoso ser.

Dulce niña mía es mejor que te alejes de mí.

Que ella lo hiciera porque él no tenía fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de sus enigmáticos ojos marrones.

Nunca había sentido que él no era para una mujer hasta que la conoció. Las mujeres pasaban por su vida como si fuera fotografías de un álbum, sin nunca detallar nada en ellas pero ahí estaba esa pequeña mujer y la quería para él. Pero por primera vez no se sintió digno para alguien. El peso de sus años y todo lo que él vivió, la perversión, la adicción, todo ahora le costaba. No quería traer ese mundo a ella.

Sin embargo, él quería penetrar en su coraza, entrar en esos enormes muros que ella colocaba con el resto de las personas. Porqué él la había observado, ¡Oh si!, El poderoso Edward Cullen la había observado en su casa, en su Universidad, en su trabajo. No la había mandado a investigar porque eso sería traicionar su privacidad pero con cada uno de sus silencios le costaba no hacerlo, una simple llamada y en dos días un investigador privado le diría todo de ella.

Pero él quería que fuera ella quien le dijera todo y eso parecía tanto difícil como imposible.

¿Sería mejor alejarse?, ¿Le haría algún beneficio a ella si él dejaba de insistir?, y peor aún, ¿Podría él hacerlo?

Eso enojaba a Edward. Si tuviera un centavo por las veces que quería saber el futuro sería más rico de lo que ya era.

—No bajes la cabeza Isabella, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Ella hizo caso a eso y subió su mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la de él.

Otra vez perdida en su mirada.

El ascensor volvió a funcionar pero lo único que ellos sentían era las descargas entre ellos.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Edward junto sus labios con los de ella. Sabía mucho mejor que su recuerdo.

Sublime.

Dulce.

Adicto.

Él envolvió a Bella en su firme abrazo, manteniendo un brazo en su espalda y la otra enredada en su suave cabello.

Ella solo sentía el movimiento de sus labios expertos sobre los suyos, en ese momento era simplemente imposible pensar. Él no le permitía pensar.

Un piso antes de llegar a Presidencia, Edward liberó a Bella de su abrazo.

—Es mejor alejarme de ti.

Diciendo eso salió disparado del ascensor hacia su oficina. Todavía aturdida Bella hizo lo mismo. Afortunadamente Chelsea nunca llegaba temprano. Su mente solo se preguntaba una y otra vez que había querido decir él con esas palabras.

Edward era el sujeto más bipolar que había conocido, la había ayudado con su ataque, luego se había portado bien con ella, luego la había besado y por último le decía que era mejor alejarse de él.

Bella seguía sin entender. Para una persona normal era común quererse alejar de ella pero Edward había reaccionado tardíamente a eso y esa situación la confundía más.

¿Cómo la besaba y luego se iba diciendo eso?

Isabella apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y sujeto la cabeza entre sus manos. Toda esa situación era imposible.

Maldita sea Edward y su bipolaridad.

— ¡Isabella!, hace solo un momento me entere de la falla eléctrica en el ascensor, ¿Está el Señor Cullen bien?

Seguro que si lo estaba.

—Si Chelsea. Hace unos minutos entró a su oficina – Chelsea no tenía porque enterarse de que ella iba con él.

—Gracias al cielo –comentó ella con un suspiro –Aún lo odio – Agregó ella ocultando su alivio – ¿Y tú querida? No te ves bien.

—No te preocupes. Es solo que tengo tanto trabajo y en la noche examen en la Universidad.

—Debes estar estresada. Te dejaré para que continúes tu trabajo.

—Gracias Chelsea.

Edward siempre la dejaba en ese estado, era una autómata de sus acciones solo actuando por inercia. Ella maldijo internamente ante eso. Había jurado componer su vida, salir de las sombras que la cubrían y sobre todo no enamorarse y complicar aún más su miserable existencia.

Pero ahora comprobaba cuando decían que el corazón no sabía de razones. Su mente claramente le decía que se alejara y que no se involucrara más y sin embargo ahí estaba ella dejando que Edward hiciera lo que él quería, se supone que no se dejaría besar nunca más por él pero apenas lo sentía cerca era lo único que su cerebro podía procesar.

Esa situación no estaba bien, para nada bien.

Con su mente como un remolino Isabella paso toda su tarde, la puerta de presidencia no se abrió más. Esos momentos deseo tener más experiencias en ese tipo de asuntos, los hombres le parecían de otro planeta, y después eran las mujeres las complicadas. La persona que dijo eso seguro no conocía a Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en su trabajo y en el examen de ese día si no podía sacárselo de su cabeza?

Nunca más desearía un buen día porque había aprendido lo perra que podía ser la vida cuando se trataba de ella.

Lo único bueno de toda esa terrible situación era que Edward sintiera tanta lástima por ella que dejara de llenarla hasta la cabeza con tanto trabajo, de lo contrario no le extrañaría desmayarse algún día por mero agotamiento.

Y se suponía que ese sería su día normal… ¿Pero qué era normal al lado de Edward?, el solo hecho de tenerlo a pocos metros descartaba esa posibilidad.

Pero era vivir o dejarse morir y la última opción no estaba en la mente de Bella por lo que continuó con su trabajo sin ningún reparo, sobre todo si era el recuerdo de la sensación de los labios más adictivos.

.

.

.

Faltaba media hora para entregar su examen y a Bella aún le faltaba cerca del 40 por ciento para terminarlo, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si no viera la cara de su jefe en el papel blanco de su quiz.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto o iba a morir por desorientación producto de Adonis andantes.

Por lo pronto deberías terminar tu examen.

Y dejar de pensar en él.

Seguro él no está pensando en ti en estos momentos.

— ¡Silencio! – la solitaria orden de Isabella resonó por toda la clase. Demasiado tarde, sus mejillas se tornaron del característico rojo. Como si la gente necesitara pensar que era más Freaky de los que se veía.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita Swan? –Preguntó el profesor desde su escritorio a pocos metros de ella.

—No Profesor Smith.

—Continúe con su examen y no se distraiga más.

Precisamente eso era lo que ella pensaba hacer en ese momento aunque su masoquista mente no quisiera colaborar.

¡Por dios!, su vida no era una película sentimental ni romántica y sus pensamientos no podían estar dirigidos solo a eso. Edward Cullen era una mala obsesión.

Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente por quinta vez esa noche, en lo que le quedo de tiempo se enfocó en su examen. En tiempo record respondió todas las preguntas. El test no estaba difícil, lo único difícil era su confundido y terco cerebro.

Bella se levantó de su puesto para entregar la hoja del quiz al profesor, no obstante también percibió como algunos todavía la miraban como si buen un bicho raro. –Bien, vale, algunas veces si soy un bicho raro— pero, ¡Por dios!, ella ya estaba cansada de que la miraran así, todavía no comprendía como algunas personas juzgaban sin conocer.

Simplemente métanse en sus propios asuntos y saquen la miseria de su culo.

Claramente ella no estaba de buen humor, las personas así la ponían en ese estado de ánimo.

Y solo era lunes…

El recorrido de la Universidad a su casa, Bella lo pasó en piloto automático, su mente era un completo caos y era mejor estar desconectado del mundo en esos momentos.

Con un sonoro suspiro Bella entró a su apartamento con su gato dándole la bienvenida. Ese momento a parte de los momentos en los que cantaba se había convertido en su refugio.

La entropía de su vida se calmaba en esas cuatro paredes. A excepción de sus pesadillas, eso también lo lograba Edward; desde que él había entrado a su vida, nada era como antes, sus malos sueños habían dejado de ser frecuentes y las pocas veces que había estado con él se olvidaba del mundo entero. Con él simplemente no había consecuencias. Y lo más importante no había pasado. En el ascensor se dio cuenta como las sombras desaparecían y dejaban en su lugar los labios de Edward. Toda una hazaña cuando en su propia casa ni siquiera se atrevía a dormir con la luz apagada, y no por creencia en fantasmas, a ella le asustaba más la maldad del hombre. Bella se había topado con ella y ver ese límite le resulto desastroso, la basura humana en todo su esplendor, el solo pensar en lo que pasó le revolvió el estomago.

Y aun así con Edward nada de eso tenía significado…

¿Es esto amor?

Rosalie le había dicho que con Emmet ella olvidaba todo, pero Emmet también amaba a Rosalie, cosa totalmente irrisoria en su lugar, ¿Cómo era esa frase que todos decían?, no puede ser amor si el sentimiento es unilateral.

¿Cómo podía amar ella a Edward si él no lo hacía?

Puede ser que ella fuera una virgen de veinte años, destinada a morir sola y con 40 gatos pero sabía que los hombres no amaban por amar, algo muy diferente era la mera atracción y otra era el amor.

¿Y si se arriesgaba con Edward y después ella quería más?, o peor aún, ¿Si él quisiera saber todo lo que le pasó, ella se lo diría?

Lo último que ella le faltaba en su vida era un corazón más destrozado.

Pero como la mortificaba que las emociones no supieran de razones. Ella había intentado dejar de pensar en él. Lo había hecho. Fines de semana planeando que no se dejaría deslumbrar por él, y nada de eso servía, su cruel memoria la atormentaba reviviendo lo bien que se sentía el adictivo sabor de Edward en sus sueños y hasta mucho más que eso. Tantos sentimientos que jamás se imagino sintiéndolos.

Como desearía tumbarse y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Pero eso no era fácil, con dolor se dio cuenta que su vida nunca había sido fácil, desde que nació hasta ese mismo momento.

No sabía si eso era amor, ella no sabía amar pero si sabía que era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y le aterraba que era mucho más fuerte que sus ganas de resistirse.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba llena de trabajo hasta las narices. Esa semana el Cullen Corporation había sido "La semana", todos los negocios millonarios se habían juntado y por supuesto que la secretaria de presidencia iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Era viernes y por suerte ese día Escape estaba cerrado y no tenía que ir cantar, por un lado era bueno, por otro no tanto, ella de verdad necesitaba una manera de quitarse todo ese estrés que la estaba matando, pero Sam y Emily estaban tratando de expandir su negocio y necesitan inversionistas para hacerlo, lo que los llevaría a ausentarse algunos días de la ciudad.

Y para colmo de males esa semana Edward no le había dicho absolutamente nada, tal vez si iba cumplir eso de alejarse y aunque eso debió alegrar a Bella, no sucedió en lo más mínimo, por el contrario le preocupaba en sobremanera.

Y justo en ese momento estaba siendo una completa estúpida pues mientras ella ocupaba su hora de almuerzo tratando de terminar todo el trabajo, su bipolar jefe se había ido a comer junto a Heidi Morrison, y como cualquier mujer normal ella no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de coquetearle y engancharse a su brazo.

Bella quiso vomitar por esa imagen, el lápiz que tenía en las manos pagó las consecuencias.

Él no es tuyo Isabella.

Su estúpida voz interior le repetía una y otra vez, pero eso no la calmaba para nada. Ella había oído toda clase de rumores respecto a la vida personal de Edward, nunca había tenido una novia pero su número de conquistas era muy extenso.

Y ella creyendo que él podía fijarse en ella, a lo mejor ni a eso llegaba.

Maravillosa y estúpida vida de mierda.

Pero podría ser peor…

Esa frase era lo único que abstenía a Bella de mandar todo al demonio.

Algo de suerte en ese día hizo que Edward regresará sin su oxigenada amiga colgada de su brazo. Bella se concentro en todos los documentos lo último que necesitaba era un llamado de atención de Edward o peor aún que él tuviera un atisbo de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos tortuosos momentos.

¿En qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto?

Con sus padres no era que la pasara tan bien pero al menos era soportable y el drama se mantenía a ciertos porcentajes de "normalidad". Ella recordó esa canción que muy cruelmente decía —Dieciocho años y su único crimen es el tiempo— Desde que ella llegó a la mayoría de edad el universo había mandado plaga tras plaga encima de ella. Y ahora, al parecer estaba enamorada, si es que eso era amor, de su bipolar y multimillonario jefe, hasta podía sentir las estúpidas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, seguido de una profunda necesidad de vomitar, ¿Era eso normal en la gente enamorada?, de seguro estaba muriendo de envenenamiento de hígado por todo el vodka que bebió el día que salió con Rosalie.

¡Maldita sea!, hoy me fumaré un cigarrillo.

Con algo de rabia combinada con nostalgia Isabella miro por el enorme ventanal de cristal más fuerte que el acero, ese día el clima no era tan malo, la primavera hacía ver a Nueva York hermosa. No había nubes negras pero nunca jamás un arcoíris, a ella le gustaban los arcoíris y ni con todo lo que llovía en Forks nunca aparecían. Definitivamente ella iba a terminar viviendo en un lugar donde la polución dejara verlos.

Con un silencioso suspiro Bella siguió con su trabajo, por lo menos la distraía de sus agobiantes preocupaciones.

Cerca de las seis y media de la tarde la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió, Bella no volvió su rostro, siempre esperaba que él le diera la espalda para mirarlo como una idiota.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí Isabella?

Una Bella sorprendida levantó la vista para observar a un confundido Edward.

— ¿Tienes trastorno de personalidad? – le preguntó Bella antes de que su mente se diera cuenta que no debió hacer esa pregunta.

Lo único bueno de esa estúpida pregunta era lo malditamente hermoso que se veía él con su ceño fruncido. Unas terribles ganas de alisar su frente inundaron a Bella.

—Creo que esa es una de las preguntas más extrañas que me han hecho, pero no tengo ningún dictamen de algún psicólogo que lo confirme o lo deniegue por lo que ahora dejarás lo que sea que estás haciendo y me acompañarás.

— ¿Tienes alguna reunión a esta hora? – dijo Bella mientras verificaba su agenda.

Edward rodó los ojos al verla haciendo eso.

—No seas absurda Isabella, te estoy invitando a cenar.

Ok, para eso no estaba preparada, ¿Qué pensaba Edward?, en el almuerzo se iba con su amiga y ahora, ¿La estaba invitando a cenar?, tenía que estar bromeando.

—Como ves tengo mucho trabajo que hacer— Ella era una jodida orgullosa, no iba a aceptar ir con él.

—Sí y yo soy tu jefe y te digo que eso que estás haciendo lo puedes hacer la otra semana.

—Pero tú dijiste que era para el lunes.

—Mentí.

Así de sencillo y tan bajo como sonó, era Edward Cullen vengándose de una manera muy baja.

Bella pudo sentir sus mejillas coloreándose. No por lo hermoso que se veía Edward, no por la penetrante mirada con la que la veía, no, era por el enojo. Así que estaba sobrecargándola de trabajo tras de nada.

Una voz en su mente le decía que lo golpeara por ser un bastardo con ella.

Otra le decía que se calmara pues él era su jefe y podía pedirle a ella todo el trabajo que quisiera.

La última voz estaba midiendo cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar su puño derecho a su esculpida mejilla.

—No puedo…

—No seas melodramática Isabella – Interrumpió Edward – Mira el lado bueno, la otra semana trabajarás menos.

Eso era buena idea.

—Y me darás el medio día del viernes.

Los ojos verdes la analizaron con perspicacia.

—Hecho, serás una buena negociadora Isabella, ahora vámonos cariño.

Bella lo considero por un segundo. Si le había dolido verlo con otra persona aun cuando él no era absolutamente nada suyo pero él la hacía alejarse tanto de las sombras. Si era verdad que ahora su vida era un total drama pero Edward tenía algo que la hacía olvidar. Y esa era su respuesta, no necesita pensarlo más.

—De acuerdo— Edward iba a ser su salvación y perdición a la misma vez.

Su particular sonrisa fue la única respuesta y eso le bastaba a ella, él solo verlo sonreír. Así de patética era.

Silenciosamente se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde estaba el Ferrari de Edward.

— ¿Otro carro?, ¿Eres adicto a los automóviles?

Edward se pensó la respuesta por varios segundos.

—Me haces pensar que necesito una cita con el psicólogo.

—Creo que no soy la única persona que lo piensa Señor Cullen.

Él la miro de la única manera que desconectaba y mandaba a volar a su mente. Como si quisiera ver a través de alma.

Claro que sí.

Edward quería ser poseedor de sus secretos.

Desde el momento en que la vio cantar como la versión terrenal de una diosa quedo un constante estado hipnótico.

No vayas por ese camino.

Ve por ese camino…

Su jodida mente era un torbellino y todo gracias a esa pequeña morena sentada al lado suyo.

Con la impotencia aflorando por cada poro Edward puso en marcha en motor mientras despejaba su mente de Bella y él en un escenario más íntimo.

Esa hermosa criatura no merecía a alguien como él, y a pesar de ser muy consciente de eso su voluntad no seguía esa orden.

Bella solo registraba la petición de su conciencia de no dejarse intimar por Edward. Pero, ¡Oh dios! Eso era tan jodidamente difícil.

Solo míralo como un hombre.

Aunque ese era un enorme problema, aparte de ser extraordinariamente hermoso, era una de las personas más influyentes de todo el mundo y su jefe mientras que ella era su estúpida secretaria con un terrible pasado, miles de fobias y si no se equivocaba una loca enamorada de él.

Sí, estoy jodida.

— ¿Cómo vas en la Universidad, Isabella? –La voz de Edward sonó mucho más aterciopelada en el pequeño espacio del auto.

—El lunes tuve exámenes – Santa mierda, no debí recordar ese día – me entregan resultados la próxima semana.

—Eres de Forks ¿cierto? – Edward estaba seguro de esa respuesta había visto su currículo muchas más veces de las necesarias pero no era lo mismo escuchárselo decir.

—Así es, Forks Washington, seguramente el lugar más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos.

Algo la voz de Bella hacía ver una gran tristeza. Edward decidió pasar eso por alto, no quería verla triste.

— ¿Y cómo fue que decidiste estudiar del otro lado del país?

La expresión de Bella fue de terror de todas las preguntas esa no la podía responder. Esa la llevaría a la tumba si era necesario. Edward tenía su vista en las calles por lo que no pudo ver el rostro de ella.

Isabella no quería mentir, aunque podría decirle parte de la verdad.

—Escapar.

— ¿Escapar?, ¿De qué?

No era "qué" era "quién", pero eso era algo que él no iba a saber.

—De mi padre, de Forks, solo quería estar lejos de todo eso.

—Entonces, ¿Quién paga tus estudios?

—Cuando mi madre murió dejo una póliza de vida, es lo suficiente para pagar la Universidad.

—Lo siento— Otra sensación desconocida para Edward. No era lástima, era la profunda necesidad de cuidar de ella. Protegerla de toda persona capaz de hacerle daño.

—Gracias, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero esas heridas nunca sanan.

Bella notó como Edward decía eso como si de verdad lo estuviera viviendo, ¿Tendría Edward también secretos oscuros guardados?, ¿A quién había perdido él?

—Así es.

Con el rostro de su madres aún en su cabeza, Bella siguió a Edward por un enorme edificio donde ella suponía que estaba el restaurante. El momento más incomodo fue cuando entraron al ascensor; ella no pudo evitar el revelador sonrojo.

—Te prometo que por hoy voy a comportarme bien, querida –Dijo Edward con un tono de diversión en su voz.

Bella gimió internamente ante eso, ¿Por qué tenía ella que parecer un tomate andante?, definitivamente no iba a responder a lo que dijo Edward.

El restaurante al que la llevo él rayaba en la opulencia. Eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada; todo eso la intimidaba en sobremanera. Era un hermoso lugar con enormes ventanales que dejaban tener una extraordinaria vista de Nueva York pero para ella era mucho más difícil no sentirse fuera de lugar.

— ¿Hoy no tenías que ir al bar dónde cantas? – Le preguntó Edward mientras el camarero depositaba sus platos en su mesa.

—No, los dueños del bar están fuera de la cuidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo trabajas ahí?

—Desde el mes siguiente de llegar a Nueva York. Fui afortunada al encontrar personas buenas en esta enorme cuidad.

— ¿Sientes lo mismo al trabajar para mí?

Bella río bajo ante la pregunta de Edward. Él era muy ocurrente muchas veces.

— ¿Me darás un aumento de sueldo si te digo que me ha encantado?

— ¿Quieres uno?

—Tienes que dejar de contestar con preguntas Edward – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa— y no te preocupes, mi sueldo está bien. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, estoy muy agradecida, he aprendido mucho al lado tuyo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con picardía.

Él quería enseñarle mucho más a ella.

— ¿Más vino, Señorita Swan?

—Definitivamente no Señor Cullen -Devolvió ella- El alcohol y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

— ¿Eres abstemia? –Preguntó él intrigado.

—Estoy lejos de serlo pero me vas tener que cargar si bebo más vino. El alcohol en mi organismo me hace mucho más torpe de lo normal y no me gustaría arrastrarte conmigo cuando tropiece y caiga—

—Sería todo un placer para mí llevarte cargada a cualquier parte – Dijo Edward con el descaro impregnado en cada sílaba.

— ¿Está usted tratando de emborracharme, Señor Cullen?

—Puede ser, Señorita Swan.

—Pues, con este vino lo vas a conseguir rápido, soy de los ebrios que cantan así que te vas avergonzar de mí.

—Nunca me avergonzaría de ti – dijo seriamente él. Bella lo observó por más tiempo del normal, recorrió su rostro tantas veces como pudo tratando de buscar algún atisbo de broma. Hasta sus propios padres habían querido tener una hija diferente, o en su defecto, no haber tenido una hija, ¿Y él le estaba diciendo que nunca se avergonzaría de ella?, por más sincero que pareciera, algo en su maltratada mente no la dejaba creer, ¿Cómo creer cuando tu confianza era traicionada cada día?, ¿Cuándo el mundo te jodía diariamente, y peor aún, cuando tú misma mente elegía los peores recuerdos para atormentarte?

— ¿Aún con mis vestidos de tía de solterona?

— ¿Tía solterona?, usted tiene una gran imaginación Señorita Swan y créeme cuando te digo – Habló suavemente él mientras deslizaba sus largos dedos por el rostro de ella – Esa no eres tú. Un Disfraz no te puede ocultar del mundo, amor, es así de simple.

Y en toda su patética vida eso seguro era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho.

— No te sientas mal. Son las 7 y media y la noche es joven, ¿Qué quieres hacer, Isabella?

Bella despejo su mente de todos los abundantes pensamientos y sensaciones que la inundaban en ese preciso momento.

Edward le había hecho una pregunta.

— ¿Qué opinas del teatro universitario?

—No sé nada de eso desde la Universidad y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Perfecto, hoy en NYU habrá una puesta en escena de Crimen Y Castigo, es al aire libre, un anfiteatro muy parecido a los de los antiguos griegos, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme, Señor Cullen?

—Suena bien pero ¿es seguro? –Preguntó él — Espera no te preocupes por eso, iremos, solo déjame llamar a mis guardaespaldas.

— ¡No! –Casi Grito Bella – No lo hagas, estará todo oscuro y las luces solo apuntaran al escenario. No creo que nadie te reconozca. Si vas con guardaespaldas llamarás más la atención.

—Tienes tu punto. Pero tienes que saber que no toleraré a un chico recién salido de la pubertad ebrio o drogado al lado mío.

Bella escondió una risa, no quería que Edward pensara que su promesa no iba en serio.

—Hecho, te prometo que te defenderé de los chicos siempre ebrios de las fraternidades.

—No cariño, ese seré yo.

Sin esperar más salieron del restaurante para esperar que el Valet le diera un auto a Edward.

La NYU esa noche tenía un ambiente relajado, el mismo de todos los viernes por la noche. A Bella le resultaba divertido ver eso, cada 10 metros encontrabas alguien fuera de sus cabales. Y claro que lo más extraño de todo era estar con Edward, jamás iba a acostumbrarse a verlo en su Universidad caminando al lado de ella.

Edward por su parte recordó su época en la Universidad, él había estado todo el tiempo sacando excelentes promedios y teniendo sexo con muchas mujeres. Sí, definitivamente no había nada más que contar de esa etapa de su vida, y ahí estaba con esa pequeña y hermosa mujer tratando de disfrutar como el típico chico universitario haría –exceptuando el excesivo consumo de alcohol—.

Como Bella prometió el escenario estaba a oscuras, con la sola iluminación donde los personajes mostrarían su obra, también ayudaba el hecho de que muy pocas personas estaban ahí.

—Veamos que nos trae esto, Señorita Swan.

— Tengo que confesar que sea cualquier tipo de espectáculo yo estaré amándolo pues el vino está haciendo estragos en mi cordura en estos momentos.

—Deberías dejar de salir con personas que te incitan a eso – dijo él pícaramente.

Bella en medio de su locura—post—consumo—de—vino no tuvo palabras para responder solo se quedo mirando los ojos de Edward y como la escasa luz marcaba su perfecto rostro con perfecto detalle.

Muy pocas veces había tenido el placer de tenerlo tan cerca y examinar minuciosamente su rostro. Sus cejas espesas enmarcaban su rostro de una manera sublime, su nariz recta podía ser envidiaba por el mismo David de Michel Ángelo, y sus labios, ¡Señor!, ¡Sus labios!, eran su mayor debilidad después de sus ojos, su sexi boca estaba entre el limite perfecto, eran llenos lo suficiente y por experiencia podía decir que eran como el terciopelo mismo; terciopelo rodeado de la más potente droga del mundo. La única manera de apartar su vista de su rostro era para atontarse viendo su cuerpo. Edward Cullen era oficialmente la perdición de Isabella. Ella estaba segura que lo iba a ser sus pesadillas pero estaba muy equivocada. Su fin iba a ser el perfecto pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

Él se tuvo que dar cuenta de la mirada exhaustiva de Isabella, solo un ciego no lo haría. Nadie lo había mirado así nunca, con otras mujeres era muy fácil leer el simple deseo, tan superficial como sonaba. Pero Bella, lo miraba diferente, a lo mejor si había deseo pero eso no le molestaba, pues, cuando ella lo miraba y el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y absolutamente nadie en su vida había capaz de hacer tal cosa. Esa mujer con sus hipnóticos orbes oscuros lo abstraía de la realidad.

— ¿Qué me haces Isabella? – Lo escuchó ella murmurar con esa voz baja y aterciopelada característica de él. Su voz preferida.

Se habían acercado tanto sin darse cuenta que solo cuando pasaron varias personas para sentarse en las gradas de arriba se dieron cuenta de los cerca que estaban. Las emociones más fuertes no se podían expresar con palabras y ellos habían hablado sin pronunciar ninguna. En ese momento fue claro para los dos que algo pasaba, no era sencillo para ninguno ni mucho menos fácil de entender pero era totalmente absurdo desconocer todo eso.

En un profundo pero confortable silencio la puesta en escena comenzó.

A la media hora tanto Bella como Edward se sentían en una muy extraña dimensión desconocida.

—Esta debe ser la obra más bizarra sobre Crimen y Castigo que he visto.

—Dímelo a mí.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser tan precisos y a la vez tan extraños?, ¿Estudias con alguno de ellos?

—No estoy segura, creo reconocer al que hace de Rodia de mi clase de Contratos Internacionales.

—Prométeme que si lo ves alguna vez actuando extraño correrás lo más rápido posible lejos de él.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante el fatalismo de Edward.

—No es ningún psicópata Edward.

Esas palabras la golpearon al instante que terminó de pronunciarlas. ¿Qué sabía ella de psicópatas? Había hablado por varios meses con uno y no tuvo ningún atisbo fuera de lo normal. Había sido tan tonta y por eso su vida estaba arruinada en ese momento.

Para suerte de ella, Edward seguía mirando entretenido el escenario y los extraños personajes en él.

— ¿Están usando a Dostoievski para burlarse del Hair Metal de los años Ochenta?

Bella desvió su mente de los repentinos malos recuerdos y se concentro en lo que sucedía algunos metros abajo.

—Parece que sí, al menos que la señora usurera se parezca mucho al vocalista de Poison.

—Tienes que ser la primera mujer que conozca de eso.

Bella se encogió de hombros, en algún momento su gen freaky iba a salir a relucir como lo haría todo tío extraño en un matrimonio.

—He pasado mucho tiempo viendo That Metal Show— Respondió ella a modo de explicación.

Él solo se la quedo viendo con esa mirada inescrutable que siempre confundía a Bella. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Por algo inexplicable de la vida, los dos terminaron de ver la extraña obra, tiempo en el cual muchos jóvenes repartieron cervezas para todo el público, por alguna razón el grupo de teatro creía que esa era la mejor manera de agradecer que hayan asistido –y tolerado— su presentación.

—Por extraño que parezca me alegro de venir contigo aquí Isabella, no recuerdo la última vez que logré sentarme una noche al aire libre sin ninguna clase de preocupación – comentó Edward mientras ingresaban al auto.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado, no siempre hago esto. A decir verdad prefiero ver obras normales de las cuales pueda llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

Edward mostró su mejor y perfecta sonrisa. Ella podía jurar que ese momento parecía un joven de 27 años y no un hombre de 60 años como todo el mundo pensaba que actuaba.

— ¿Si pongo algo de música está bien para ti?

— ¿Bromeas? La música es mi vida Edward, no hay ningún problema con eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo cantas?

—Cantaba muy pequeña pero como a mi padre o a mi madre, depende con quien estuviera viviendo, no les gustaba entonces lo dejé. Solo cantaba cuando estaba sola. Cuando estaba en la Universidad empecé de nuevo a cantar, las personas siempre decían que les gustaba como cantaba y aquí en Nueva York probé con el empleo en Escape y todavía no sé cómo pero terminé trabajando allí.

— ¿Tus padres eran divorciados?

—Sí, en realidad nunca estuvieron casados, me tuvieron muy jóvenes.

—Y vivías con los dos.

—No, siempre vivía con uno solo. Mi padre vive en Forks y mi madre vivía en Phoenix, así que se turnaban cada cierto tiempo.

Contar eso hacía que los ojos de Bella picaran con el ardor normal que da antes de llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo maldijo de nuevo a Las Moiras, de todas las personas que pudieron interesarse en su trágica historia tenía que ser Edward Cullen a quien ella le contará eso.

El alcohol en su sistema estaba jugando en su contra y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—No te sientas mal por contarme eso, Cariño. No sabes cuánto apreció que me digas eso.

—No eres un imbécil.

Edward río con esos típicos retoques de campanas, era una risa dulce y exquisita de la cual disfrutabas cada segundo.

—No muchas mujeres concuerdan contigo querida.

— ¡Oh!, no te preocupes ellas están locas. Sobre todo si son señoras que se atraviesan en el recorrido de flamantes carros.

—Prométeme que mirarás siempre antes de cruzar una calle Isabella.

—No soy una niña Edward. Siempre hago eso, solo que ese día iba algo distraída. Era mi cumpleaños.

— ¿De verdad?, bendito sean los frenos de un Maserati, me hubiera muerto si algo te hubiera pasado pequeña.

Y él podía decir eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y eso a Bella la confundía al borde de la demencia.

— ¡Por dios!, amo esa canción – Dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el lujoso asiento del auto de Edward y empezaba a cantar la canción.

—Skid Row es uno de mis favoritos también.

—Yo creo que pasé una larga etapa de mi vida amando a Sebastian Bach.

—Anotaré eso para nunca presentártelo.

— ¿Conoces a Sebastian Bach?

—Sí, es amigo mío, está algo loco pero es buena persona.

—Te acosaré hasta que permitas que lo conozca, adoro esa parte.

_Remember yesterday _

_Walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand_

_I remember you _

_Through the sleppless night, through every endless day _

_I wanna hear hear you say_

_I remember you _

— ¿Qué tan alto puedes llegar Isabella?

—Tanto como Sebastian, tendrías que bajar las ventanas del auto para no quedarte sordo.

Edward arqueó una ceja en su dirección indicándole que aceptaba el reto.

—Yo te lo advertí.

—Vamos Cariño, grita para mí.

Definitivamente el alcohol surtía efecto en su mente o Edward de verdad había dicho esa frase con un muy extraño y menos coloquial sentido.

—Tengo que haber tomado mucho vino y cerveza para hacer esto delante de mi jefe –Murmuró Isabella más para sí misma.

—Tus horas laborales se acabaron ya hace muchas horas.

Y lo hizo, Bella logró cada una de las notas que Sebastian alcanzaba en la canción.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_Washed away a dream of you_

_But nothing else could ever take you away_

_'Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

_Oh my darling, I love you!_

—Eres impresionante, querida. Te mereces un buen premio por lo que acabas de hacer.

— ¿Y ese premio podría ser el número telefónico de Sebastian Bach?

Edward la miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Y eso será lo único que no tendrás.

Claro que lo iba a obtener pensó Isabella con obstinación mientras se recostaba en el asiento mirando a Edward. Casi nunca podía dormir y preciso en ese momento estaba tan cansada. Todas las noches sin dormir, Universidad y trabajo la habían agotado demasiado. Y por única vez en su vida no quiso cerrar los ojos para seguir viéndolo.

—Eres lindo.

Su mente solo alcanzó a registrar la hermosa sonrisa torcida de él.

—Y tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, pequeña.

Eso creyó escuchar antes que sus ojos se cerraran perdiendo la batalla en contra del cansancio.

.

.

.

Él se encontraba como la peor de las ratas. La habitación olía a orina y a una cantidad más de olores desagradables que a cualquier ser humano le hubiera revuelto el estomago.

Todo eso le importaba, el dolor no era nada para él.

Él un hombre cruel, sin sentimientos, eso lo supo la primera vez que asesinó a un ser vivo y cuando acabó con la vida de una mujer lo confirmó.

Él había nacido para eso. Para ver como la vida se extinguía lentamente en alguien.

No hay mayor sensación para él que eso. Y todas esas mujeres murieron en sus manos, excepto ella. Todas, menos Isabella. Estuvo cerca de lograrlo y ahora su vida en esa jodida cárcel hubiera sido diferente, no le hubiera importado estar ahí si todas hubieran muerto.

Se contuvo para no partir la única fotografía que tenía de ella. Eso lo impulsaba lo suficiente para querer acabar con lo que había empezado.

Isabella Swan no viviría por mucho tiempo y él con sus propias manos se encargaría con terminar su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia, ustedes son gran parte de ella también :) <strong>

**Para las que quieran pueden encontrarme en fb como "Karen Tatiana Guzmán Ramírez" o en Twitter como JuanitaGuzman07  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. El siguiente traerá una sorpresita jejeje!  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>

**Jade0709  
><strong>


	14. Fuego

_**Hola chicas :) **_

_**Primero que todo miles de disculpas por abandonar la historia, he estado mal de salud, no es excusa pero ahora quiero continuar con esta historia que da vueltas en mi mente. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**Capítulo Catorce **_

_**Fuego**_

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon al momento causándole más dolor.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el auto de Edward. Ella deseó que la tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento ¿Cómo le pudo pasar eso? Ahora estaba segura que todos los dioses de todos los panteones tenían que odiarla.

No recordaba entrar en su habitación y mucho desvestirse. ¿Había sido Edward capaz…?

El sonrojo de Bella pasó por varios tonos de rojo. Definitivamente alguien la había acostado en su cama y le había quitado toda la ropa excepto sus bragas y su sujetador. Y ese alguien había sido su atrevido jefe. Y tonta de ella que se quedo dormida.

Con su mente confundida trato de dormir de nuevo, debía ser de madrugada porque su habitación aún estaba oscura, Edward claramente no sabía que ella dormía con las luces tenues. Con tristeza observó su habitación, su vida era como ese lugar, así de oscuro, un lugar oscuro más allá del alcance de la fe en dios, más allá de cualquier esperanza; tuvo miedo en ese momento, tuvo miedo de recordar, sin embargo fue la imagen de Edward la que llegó a su cabeza alejando los demás pensamientos. ¿Podría él darle luz a esa habitación oscura? ¿Podía ella confiar cuando siempre que lo hacía terminaba dañada?

Simplemente era difícil confiar. Difícil mantenerse en pie. Difícil vivir con tanto dolor guardado en su interior.

¿Podría Edward vencer sus miedos? Era difícil confiar cuando la desesperanza colgaba como un péndulo de tu cabeza constantemente.

Ella no tenía idea de nada. Solo sabía que su corazón no quería sufrir más, pero y si ella estaba herida y necesitaba a alguien ¿Edward vendría si ella lo llamaba? En ese punto de esa extraña relación Bella estaba segura que ella si lo haría, si con solo mirar en sus ojos podía sentir las mariposas en su estomago y todos los demás síntomas de una persona enamorada.

Había llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo solo era su tonto orgullo que se negaba a aceptarlo y eso era como negar que el cielo se veía azul.

Con un solo pensamiento Isabella volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. _¿Qué significo yo para ti, Edward? _

.

.

El reconocido tono de llamada parecía sonar incluso más fuerte en el pequeño apartamento de Bella. Alcanzó su teléfono tropezando una sola vez, todo un record para su deplorable estado esa mañana.

-¡_Isabella Swan!_ – La voz casi histérica de Rosalie resonó en la cabeza de Bella casi con el mismo efecto de su despertador – _Te he dejado como mil mensajes, sabes que hoy es la renovación de votos de mis padres y necesitas llegar para arreglar todo_.

_¡Santa Mierda! _

-¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo tengo para ir a tu casa?

-_Ahora mismo_, _pero como es imposible te daré quince minutos. _

-Dame veinte, nos vemos.

Sin esperar un desesperante grito, totalmente contraproducente a su resaca, Bella terminó la llamada.

Había olvidado por completo esa invitación, ni siquiera tenía un vestido decente y con los gastos del tratamiento de Andrew dudaba mucho que tuviera para comprarse uno.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Rosalie llamó de nuevo a Bella para decirle que no se preocupara por el vestido, pero que si se preocupara por llegar a tiempo a su casa.

Isabella se fue a duchar mientras negaba levemente, su amiga era todo un caso.

Una hora más tarde estaba entrando en la mansión de los Hale, el tráfico de esa ciudad muchas veces hacía imposible llegar a tiempo; como se lo imaginaba la casa entera estaba hecha un completo caos, flores, personas con comida, organizadores de eventos, entre mil personas más tratando que todo quedará perfecto. Muchos hacían fiestas como esas solo para aparentar una vida que no tenían pero más allá de todo eso ella era testigo del amor de los padres de Rosalie, era supremamente grato ver como dos personas cultivaban día a día ese sentimiento hermoso.

Sin esperar más se dirigió a la habitación de Rosalie, esperando que estuviera lo suficiente calmada para no decirle nada sobre su llegada tarde.

-Isabella Marie Swan –La voz enojada de su amiga le llegó al instante que abrió la puerta – se supone que tenías que estar aquí hace tres horas.

-Lo siento Rose, ayer me acosté tarde estudiando y estaba demasiado cansada – parte mentira, parte verdad, Rosalie era su mejor amiga y la amaba con toda su alma pero no le iba a decir lo que sucedió con Edward, eso estaba mucho más allá de ella.

-Por esta vez estás perdonada solo porqué no tenemos tiempo para eso, ahora voy a llamar a Giancarlo para que regrese con todas sus cosas y haga de nosotras unas diosas.

Bella rio ante eso, algo le decía que le esperaba un largo día.

.

.

Exfoliada, masajeada, maquillada, peinada, Bella entendía la razón de porqué Rose estaba histérica por su llegada tarde, parecía que todo un día les iba a alcanzar para hacer todo lo que hicieron, sinceramente ella pensaba que solo tendría que maquillarse y vestirse una hora antes, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Ahora ya ni siquiera tenía que ir al centro comercial a cortarse el cabello, Giancarlo había hecho maravillas con su cabello, mientras ella se miraba en el enorme espejo del baño de la habitación de Rosalie pensaba que así se debió sentir Cenicienta la noche que bailó con el príncipe, el vestido que llevaba era de un hermoso azul, su tono de azul favorito, era largo, su espalda completamente descubierta y se pegaba delicadamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, tendría que agradecerle a Rosalie por todo eso, ella nunca se había sentido más hermosa, algo raro en ella.

-Qué bien te ves Bella – dijo su amiga cuando la vio salir del baño – sabía que ese azul te quedaría hermoso.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo esto Rose.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, tú eres como una hermana para mí y para toda mi familia es más que suficiente que estés este día con nosotras – diciendo esto Rosalie le dio un abrazo a Bella, ella la quería mucho y haría lo que fuera para hacerla sentir bien – ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que dañemos nuestro maquillaje.

Las dos rieron y salieron de la habitación hacía el área destinada para la recepción, todo estaba hermoso, el caos que vio Bella esa mañana había sido reemplazado por el tranquilizante orden. Ella tenía que darles su crédito a los organizadores de eventos.

Sin embargo lo que casi hizo que se desmayara fue darse cuenta de los dos hermosos ojos verdes observándola desde la distancia, ella suponía que los Cullen iban a ser invitados pero casi nunca imagino que Edward iría, es más, ni siquiera se imaginó que todos ellos irían, según había escuchado ellos casi nunca aparecían en público.

Un leve suspiro se le escapó cuando ella entrelazo su mirada con la de Edward, él se veía tan perfecto vestido todo de negro con los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, dejaba ver algo más de su hermoso tono de piel. Su mirada como siempre tenía ese efecto demoledor en todas las emociones de ella, él definitivamente anulaba todos sus sentidos.

Su descripción mental de la perfección que emanaba Edward Cullen fue interrumpida por el saludo de Emmet, quien se acerco a Rosalie para dejar un casto beso en sus labios para luego dirigirse a la mesa asignada para todos.

La ceremonia empezó unos minutos después, como Isabella lo supuso ella termino con unas cuantas lágrimas, para ella era simplemente maravilloso ver como dos personas se amaban a través de todo ese tiempo, en el caso de sus padres ellos nunca se llegaron a amar, demonios, hasta podía apostar que el único momento en el que se llevaron bien fue cuando la concibieron y eso era bastante deprimente por sí solo.

Mirando hacía la mesa de los Cullen se dio cuenta que por un lado se alegraba que Edward hubiese descubierto la verdad, sería realmente muy trágico que en ese preciso momento él se diera cuenta de todo, ya podía imaginar reclamándole en medio de la recepción.

Bella observo como Edward hablaba con su madre, era una hermosa mujer, parecía una actriz de cine de los años 50, tenía un largo cabello caramelo que encajaba perfectamente con sus ojos del mismo color, ella le dio una dulce mirada a su hijo y para su sorpresa, Edward sonrió ante eso, era extraño verlo así. Con su padre se comportaba un poco más distante, era más bien un comportamiento tan cortés que le decía a Bella que había algo más que eso.

_Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay y sobre todo deja de acosar a Edward, no has dejado de verlo en toda la noche. _

Bella se lamentó por eso, era totalmente cierto pero él tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, como el haberla dejado semi-desnuda en su cama, pero viéndolo se dio cuenta que ese era su mundo no el de ella y por el bien de los dos era mejor dejar las cosas así. Con ese triste pensamiento se dirigió a los padres de Rosalie para felicitarlos brevemente, había muchas personas esperando para hacer lo mismo.

De igual manera lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era alejarse un poco de todas las personas, ya tenía un poco los nervios de punta y lo último que todos los invitados necesitaban era una loca desmayándose en mitad de la fiesta.

Justo cuando se dirigía al balcón lateral se encontró con un muy entretenido Jasper besando como cualquier adolescente cachondo a la hermana menor de Edward. Si alguno de sus dos hermanos veía a Alice en esa poca recatada-enredada posición se formaría un problema. Ellos definitivamente necesitaban buscar un hotel, no queriendo incomodar se fue al balcón más alejado del ruido de la fiesta, era una hermosa noche y ella debería estar feliz, sin embargo en lo único que pensaba era Edward y en el hecho de que tenía que alejarse de él antes de que le hiciera daño.

-Estás hermosa, Isabella – como si lo hubiese invocado la aterciopela voz de Edward acarició su mejilla mientras él deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda descubierta.

-No deberías hacer eso Edward – dijo ella con muy poca convicción, su toque se sentía tan bien en su piel.

-¿No debería hacer qué? – Preguntó Edward mientras bajaba su cabeza para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Bella – Hueles tan bien, nena.

En ese momento ella estaba definitivamente más allá de toda clase de palabras, solo podía sentir su cuerpo despertando en cada toque. Sus ojos quemaban en los de ella cuando él levantó la cabeza, solo por pocos segundos porqué él reclamo sus labios en un feroz beso.

¿Cómo podía ser salvaje y dulce al mismo tiempo?

Esos adictivos labios iban a acabar con ella. Él por su parte profundizo su beso hasta que cada curva de Bella se aplastara con él, podía sentir sus suaves pechos, la suave piel de su espalda desnuda y esos labios por los cuales cualquier hombre mataría por besar, estaba tan duro por ella, todo en eso estaba fuera de lugar pero en lo único que él podía pensar era en lo bien que Bella se sentía en sus brazos.

-Alguien nos puede ver Edward, esto no está bien – dijo Bella en un susurro mientras separaba sus labios de él para poder respirar.

-No me importa, ven conmigo Isabella, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Bella casi se desmaya cuando escucho esas palabras salir de esos perfectos labios, en todo caso ¿Qué estaba viendo él en ella? Estaba aterrada, eso era obvio, pero no era el tipo de miedo al que ella estaba acostumbrada, era otra clase de sentimiento que había aparecido últimamente y que tenían su vida al revés. Nunca había hecho algo así en su vida y mucho menos se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, siempre había pensado cada una de sus acciones y sin embargo eso no la había llevado a nada bueno ni la había salvado de muchos errores; ahora estaba con ese magnífico hombre al frente suyo con un desquiciado y loco deseo por ella y por un momento sencillamente no quería pensar, esa noche se iba a dejar llevar por sus emociones sin considerar las futuras consecuencias.

Con el leve asentimiento de su cabeza le indico que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ella solo le rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que no fueran mala con ella, en especial a las Moiras para que no jugaron con sus hilos del destino y le pusieron una enorme desgracia por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin despedirse de nadie, Edward la guió a su coche, esa noche si era el Maserati que casi la atropella, Bella juro que no tomaría eso como una mala señal.

El recorrido en coche fue rápido y silencioso, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, tenían la sensación de que si se dirigían la palabra acabarían con el coche a un lado de camino, además Bella no quería que algo le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Perdida en su mundo Bella no se dio cuenta cuando entraron al enorme edificio, fue cuando Edward abrió la puerta de ella que aterrizó en la realidad, estaba tan nerviosa, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por todavía tener todo su manicure intacto.

No mucho tiempo después entraron al gran ascensor, directo al pent-house. Edward no despegaba su vista de ella, todavía le parecía increíble que estuviera ahí.

La casa de Edward era indudablemente mucho más grande de lo que Bella se hubiese imaginado, eso hizo sentirse algo intimidada, más que grande su casa era hermosa, así como en su oficina la vista de la ciudad era espectacular.

Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar algo por miedo a romperlo, solo vio como Edward se quitaba el saco, lo dejaba en uno de los sofás y prendía la fogata automática en medio de la sala de estar.

-Siéntete como en casa Bella, ponte cómoda – Como si fuese fácil hacerlo, estaba en la casa de su jefe, un multimillonario que aparecía en la revista Forbes.

Adivinando lo aterrada que estaba Edward se acercó a ella pasando sus manos por sus costados.

-Todo está bien cariño, solo somos tú y yo – Bella alzo su cabeza para perderse en sus verdes ojos que siempre lograban calmarla – estás algo tensa, ¿Te gustaría tomarte un Escocés conmigo?

El alcohol nunca había sido su amigo pero en ese momento realmente pensó que necesitaba algo de él.

-Está bien.

Mientras él servía las bebidas ella se acomodó en unos de los muebles, podría dormir en cualquiera de ellos, eran muchos más cómodos que su propia cama.

_Definitivamente la riqueza no está bien distribuida. _

Edward se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la bebida, con la sola luz de las llamas él se veía etéreo, ella siempre imagino que tenía un excelente cuerpo pero ahora que lo observaba tan de cerca y solo con su camisa negra decir que tenía un buen cuerpo era quedarse completamente corto en halagos, su cuerpo era una obra de arte y por experiencia sabía que era tan duro como el acero.

-Sabes, dicen que es de mala educación dejar semi desnudas a las personas en su habitación.

Edward rió mientras encendía el estéreo con el mando a distancia.

-Te veías algo incomoda con toda esa ropa para dormir, pensé que sería mucho mejor dejarte dormir cómodamente – respondió él mientras le daba una picara mirada.

-Deberías haberme despertado.

-No te preocupes cariño, no pesas tanto.

Bella le dio un suave codazo en su abdomen mientras negaba por lo descarado que era.

-Sé boxeo, Edward.

De repente de lo único que pudo ser consciente Bella fue de la cercanía de él, por primera vez no fue Edward quien tomo la iniciativa, ella quería embriagarse en su olor y lo adictivo de su cuerpo, lentamente tomo sus labios mientras comenzaba con un tortuoso baile, no espero mucho para ponerse encima de él y envolverlo con sus piernas y sus brazos, apretada a él, así quería pasar ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de sus cuerpos tocándose. La dura erección de él presiono con la parte más sensible de ella, eso envió una descarga excitante por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

-¿Estás segura de esto, querida? No te presionaré, llegaré hasta donde tú quieras.

-Estoy segura, Edward. Esto es lo que quiero.

Con un leve temblor pero decidida Bella abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Edward para luego arrojarla a la alfombra debajo de ellos, desabotonar sus pantalones fue algo que nunca se imagino ni en sus mejores sueños, ahuecarlo en su pequeña mano se sintió como el mismísimo cielo, se sentía tan poderosa al escuchar los roncos gemidos de él y como le mordía el labio cada vez que ella deslizaba su mano por él.

Edward era enorme, siempre había escuchado que la primera vez dolía, pero sinceramente en esos momentos no le importaba si duraba toda una semana sin caminar.

Los delicados y suaves toques de Bella estaban enloqueciendo a Edward, era estar en el infierno y en el cielo a la misma vez, tenía que pararla porqué de lo contrario acabaría todo muy pronto y eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Con un audaz movimiento le quito su vestido para colocarla debajo de él. Ella era la gloria en todo su esplendor, sus senos desnudos contra su pecho lo excitaban a un ritmo escalofriante.

Ella era tan hermosa, lo único que quería era saborear completamente todo su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo.

Bella observo como él se paraba para deshacerse de sus pantalones para luego besar su cuello y arrastrar su lengua a sus pechos, jamás había sentido algo parecido, ya podía entender porqué las personas siempre querían tener sexo, todas esas sensaciones la estaban volviendo loca, Edward la estaba matando con cada parte que tocaba, era tan delicado cuando pasaba su lengua por ella, era como si quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre.

Mientras la lengua de él jugaba y torturaba su ombligo, bajo sus bragas negras para dejarla completamente desnuda. Él encontró su miraba con la de ella, era la primera vez que Bella estaba así con alguien y a pesar de todo no se sentía apenada con él, no sabía cuál era la razón pero algo le permitía tener confianza y olvidarse de todos los prejuicios.

-Eres tan hermosa nena, no permitas que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario.

Eso hizo que su mundo diera vueltas pero fue aun peor cuando su boca la tomó con absoluta pericia. Esa misma lengua que había besado todo su cuerpo ahora le estaba dando el mayor de los placeres que alguna vez se pudo imaginar, cada lametazo la enviaba a otro mundo, sus piernas y todo su cuerpo empezó a hormiguear mientras sentía como se corría por primera vez, tan sublime, tan magnífico, la magia de las sensaciones en su esplendor… y aun Edward no había comenzado todo lo que tenía preparado para ella, definitivamente iba a morir de placer.

Edward tuvo que contenerse lo suficiente para no liberarse por ver a Bella correrse en sus brazos, su sonrojo parecía haberse expandido por todo su cuerpo, su cabello levemente desordenado a su alrededor era una belleza, no quería perderse ni una gota de su maravilloso orgasmo, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba, no podía imaginarse lo bien que se sentiría estar rodeado por ella.

Bella sintió cuando un dedo de él se introducía lentamente en ella, era una completa delicia sentir su roce, era sencillamente extraordinario sentir una parte de él tocando tan profundo.

Fue cuando Edward tocó su barrera que todo cambió.

-¡Isabella! ¿Eres virgen? – Bella abrió los ojos cuando sintió la pregunta de Edward, ¿Por qué lo decía como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Tenía eso algo de malo?

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo malo con eso?

Muchos recuerdos de los excesos cometidos en su vida pasaron por la mente de Edward, eso no podía estar pasando, él no tenía ningún derecho a ser el primero en la vida de Bella. Ella era tan inocente y él tan corrupto.

No podía hacerle eso, por más que se muriera de ganas de estar con ella, no podía hacerle eso.

_¿Y dejar que otra persona lo toque como solo tú lo has hecho? ¿Vas a permitirlo? _

Una ola de posesividad paso a través de él, definitivamente no quería eso.

-Edward, quiero que sea contigo, tomé esta decisión y no voy a arrepentirme por eso.

-No puedo Bella, no es justo contigo.

Bella rodo los ojos ante eso. Ese comentario era tonto.

-Es mi decisión Edward y quiero que seas tú, solo tú. Hazme el amor Edward, quiero ser tuya por un momento.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Bella quemó en el frio corazón de él. Edward Cullen, un hombre que no amaba, que solo follaba, ahora solo quería sostener y hacerle el amor a esa hermosa mujer que lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Quémate conmigo, Edward – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba encima de él y besaba sus labios, eso fue todo lo que necesito él para cambiar de parecer, nunca le podría decir no a ella y en ese momento la quería particularmente con él, en todos los sentidos.

Edward envolvió las torneadas piernas de Bella alrededor de él, la recostó suavemente sobre la alfombra al lado de la chimenea, ella no podría verse más preciosa. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y haría que cada momento lo disfrutara completamente.

Bella sintió como él aplanaba su cuerpo con el de él para besar sus labios, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras disfrutaba de su erección frotándose y presionando en su parte más necesitada, no sabía cómo era pero era completamente consciente de la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Él se levantó un poco para tocar su clítoris y masajearlo antes de introducir dos de sus dedos en ella, estaba tan caliente y mojada por el orgasmo anterior, así fue como comenzó la deliciosa tortura para Bella, los dedos de Edward presionando dentro de ella tocaban una parte tan sensible que sentía como veía las estrellas aparecer a su alrededor, no falto mucho para que llegará a su segundo orgasmo mucho más arrollador que él primero, es que tenerlo ahí introduciendo sus dedos en ella mientras succionaba su centro de placer estaba más allá de la cordura.

Con una sonrisa pícara él levantó su cabeza para mirarla, Bella observo su definido cuerpo, si, definitivamente podía lavar en su abdomen, un six pack completamente perfecto.

-¿Estás lista, amor? – dijo él mientras deslizaba suavemente sus manos por sus piernas y vientre.

Isabella asintió para mirarlo poner una de sus piernas en su hombro y luego besar su pantorrilla. Edward la había hecho llegar al orgasmo para amortiguar el dolor de tenerlo adentro, él le rogaba a todos los dioses que ella no le doliera tanto, prefería morir antes de verla sufrir.

Bella sintió como Edward se introducía lentamente en ella, era tan grande y se sentía tan bien, cuando él empujó más fuerte para romper su barrera casi lloró. Edward besó sus mejillas, sus ojos y por último sus labios para calmar el dolor, él podía ser tan dulce. Él espero que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño para comenzar el acompasado ritmo de sus caderas, ella estaba tan mojada y era jodidamente estrecha, estar dentro de ella era el paraíso, nunca en su vida entera se había sentido tan cerca de ese sentimiento, sostenerla en sus brazos y estar dentro de ella era lo más cerca a la completa felicidad.

_Si tan solo pudiera quedarme con ella así para siempre. _

Bella se movió al ritmo de sus embestidas, esa era la sensación más increíble de todas. Él salió completamente para llenarla de nuevo por completo, oh si, ella ahora no solo veía estrellas, veía miles de constelaciones y ese delicioso cuerpo empujando dentro de ella, cuando él intento alejarse de nuevo de ella, Bella lo retuvo apretándolo en su interior.

-Oh cariño, me estás matando de la mejor manera posible, qué bien te sientes apretándome alrededor tuyo Bella – dijo Edward en un exquisito tono ronco en su voz que Bella no había escuchado jamás, eso la terminó de empujar fuera de sus límites.

Edward aumento sus embestidas mientras Bella se movía deliciosamente debajo de él, con sus cuerpos totalmente acoplados no se podía decir donde comenzaba y dónde terminaba cada uno.

Con nada más que sus deseos cada uno se dejo llevar por sus intensas emociones. Edward movió sus dedos para tocar su botón mientras la penetraba mucho más fuerte, el orgasmo en los dos empezó a crecer mientras ella lo apretaba en su interior.

Los dos se corrieron fuertemente gritando a unísono sus nombres, era un placer nunca antes experimentados por ambos, ciertamente también había sido una primera vez para Edward, nunca antes se había sentido así con otra mujer, eso era muchos más que follar con cualquiera, Isabella era especial en muchas formas. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-¿Estás bien, nena? – preguntó Edward cuando logró hablar.

Bella lo miro a los ojos para que él se diera cuenta de su completa sinceridad.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida.

Edward salió de ella para cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación. Isabella era de él y no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada malo, él podía ver sus demonios internos al igual que los de él, todos queriendo salir, pero por primera vez en su vida trataría de apartar los suyos, solo para hacerla feliz.

Un par de seres atormentados, tan diferentes como el sol y la noche se hicieron un solo cuerpo en ese hermoso momento, el universo obra de una extraña manera. Ni Edward ni Bella imaginaron que encontrar una persona a la cual desnudarle el alma con solo mirar en sus ojos.

Por esa sola noche Isabella no tuvo pesadillas, y Edward encontró esperanza al mirar los grandes ojos marrones a punto de cerrarse.


End file.
